Lively Motion
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Solo ahi dolor y sufrimiento a donde voltees a ver...podran vivir juntos y en paz?, claro que no nunca podre vivir en paz y más al verte así...*Seto x Yami*...::Completo::
1. Chapter 1

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

HOA!XDD esto es un Seto x Yami inspirado por las canciones de Saber j, a lo que me refiero es que delire imaginándome todo este ficcie y hasta como joderle la jodida vida a Kaiba…

**Disclaimer:** YGO ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad T-T, por que si fuera mió: Seto siempre le agarraría ese lindo, pequeño y redondito trasero a Yami ¬…pero no lo es -.-…

**Capitulo I**

El joven empresario Seto Kaiba se encontraba en el despacho de su oficina revisando los papeles de unas cuantas inversiones que había hecho junto a su amigo Mahado…pero Kaiba estaba un poco frustrado ya que habían pasado cuatro años de la muerte de Mokuba y la desaparición de su mejor amigo cuando eran apenas unos niños…En ese mismo instante que Kaiba estaba cavilando en sus recuerdos llegaba un extraño paquete a su mansión, no había nadie alrededor de este como si de la nada hubiera aparecido. Una de las mucamas noto la presencia del extraño paquete así que decidió informarle a su señor…

La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras pero no necesito continuar por que apareció Kaiba refunfuñando de lo ineptos que eran sus empleados de su empresa, el juraba que le iba a dar migraña por tanta presión y por primera vez en su vida por tanto trabajo que tenia…su escritorio estaba lleno de pagares, contratos, amenazas de muerte, firmas, y su agenda presentaba cinco reuniones el mismo día y seguidas pa' variar; tenias ganas de coger algo a golpes pero su imagen no se lo permitía, siguió bajando a las escaleras y se encontró con Fi su mucama mirando asía afuera.

-"Que ocurre Fi?...que observas?"- Kaiba miraba al mismo lugar donde Fi no apartaba su mirada y vio el extraño paquete (-.- no es un paquete es una súper caja mas grande que el xD), el Ceo estaba sorprendido así que bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta el jardín de su mansión viendo extrañado ese objeto –" ¬¬ que demonios es eso?...fi cuantas veces te he dicho que no pidas cosas que anuncian en la Tv."- dijo este algo burlón pero Fi no le vio gracia a esto…

Kaiba se acerco a la caja y con suma precaución comenzó a quitarle los seguros que tenía en cada esquina y mientras lo iba quitando los seguros, salía un espeso humo y comenzaban a aparecer unos cables en las aberturas, el ceo estaba anonadado ya que parecía que este lindo regalo estaba interfiriendo con los circuitos de Fi ya que se había apagado(es un robot aclaro )…

La energía se intensifico en la atmósfera haciendo que Kaiba retrocediera, la caja se abrió en cuatro de un golpe…dejando ver solamente cables que se movían peligrosamente pero comenzaron a caer al suelo dejando ver una figura menuda, era un chico pequeño, sus facciones demostraban inocencia, su piel era blanca y un poco rosado pero lo mas extraño era su cabello el cual poseía tres tonos diferentes: negro, unos mechones dorados y sus puntas un rojo tan vivo como el de la sangre, los cables soltaron el pequeño cuerpo el cual cayo encima de Kaiba mandándolo al suelo; este estaba medio nokeado hasta que el extraño chico comenzó a moverse para estar mas cerca de los labios del ceo…hasta que la distancia fue acortada. Kaiba lo estaba besando NO mejor dicho el chico besaba a Seto Kaiba apasionadamente, este se separo del abriendo sus ojos los cuales eran rojos sin vida pero adentro de el algo como sus circuitos comenzaron a andar, su corazón se regulizo como el de un humano.

Seto Kaiba comenzó a alejarse pero varios cables lo detuvieron, el extraño joven comenzó a acercarse a el hasta que comenzó a gritar como si algo lo estuviera electrocutando…no soporto más y cayo al suelo inconciente con un semblante de dolor; Kaiba fue hasta el y lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a zarandearlo:

-"Oye chico despierta"- decía Kaiba moviéndolo mas hasta que consiguió que este abriera sus ojos que tenían aun su color rojo pero ahora reflejaba pureza e inocencia en ellos, y la boca se le formo como de un gatito al ver a Kaiba…

-"XD OHAIYO! Mi nombre es Yami cual es el tuyo extraño"- dijo Yami todo happy levantándose del suelo haciendo carita kawaii, sin notar que estaba desnudo y Kaiba tenia una cara de "_What the hell"_…

-"¬/¬ chico estas…desnudo"- dijo Kaiba levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa y vio que ese tal Yami se tiro de una al suelo para taparse su propia desnudes, el ceo suspiro resignado…se quito la gabardina y se la coloco a Yami-"Ven sígueme"- dejo decir tranquilamente…

-"HAI! "- Yami lo siguió muy happy y al pasar al lado de Fi los circuitos de esta volvieron a funcionar y fue tras Kaiba y su amiguito, ya adentro de la mansión Kaiba le ordeno a Fi que le buscara algo de ropa a Yami mientras el iba averiguar que tipo de maquina era esta en la Internet…Seto estaba muy concentrado en la red, ya que este Yami nunca lo había pedido y ni siquiera había ordenado nada no entendía y tampoco tenia numero de serie y la caja no tenia el nombre de la empresa que lo había enviado, este volvió a suspirar resignado e hizo asía atrás su silla y comenzó haber el re-interesante cielorraso.De la nada se oyó un estruendo, la puerta de su despacho había sido abierta de golpe por alguien y ese alguien era Yami aun con un semblante happy y con una camiseta del Ceo que le quedaba enorme y aparte enorme le queda pequeño a la camiseta -.-, Fi apareció tras Yami con mas ropa:

-"Disculpe señor Kaiba pero no pude encontrar ropa alguna que le quedara, toda le quedaba grande"- dijo esta dando una pequeña inclinación asía su señor y en eso Yami se acerca al escritorio y se sube en el para estar mas cerca de Seto-"Joven Yami bájese de ahí"- dijo una sorprendida Fi…

-" Seto…vamos a comer helado shii? n.n"- dijo un Yami con sus ojos abiertos como de una linda criatura ( le esta haciendo ojitos pa' que diga si -.-) acercándose a el mas tentadora con rostro pícaro, Kaiba estaba un poco enrojecido ya que le podía ver sus piernas tan bien definidas y se le resaltaba un poco el trasero y esa camiseta no ayudaba mucho en ocultar los encantos que poseía Yami que era una simple maquina-"Vamos no seas malo"- volvió a suplicar Yami pero Kaiba estaba que hervía de la rabia ya que nadie tenia derecho de llamarlo por su nombre mas que Mokie, se levanto rudamente tirando la silla, se acerco a Yami lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a apretarlos enterrándoles las uñas arrancándole un gemido de dolor a este…

-"Nadie tiene derecho de llamarme por mi nombre"- dijo Kaiba con su tono frió y empujo a Yami el cual perdió el equilibrio y se cayo de escritorio y golpeándose la espalda con una silla que siempre estaba frente al escritorio para el visitante, Kaiba ni se inmuto por esto y comenzó a irse; Yami se levanto sosteniéndose el brazo que se le soltó por el golpe…tenia una mirada triste y confundida…

-"Snif…¿que hice mal?... ¿fue por que me subí al escritorio?...pero si en esa caja negra que ahí en el cuarto de Fi, apareció una mujer muy acuerpada subiéndose al escritorio de un hombre toda tentadora, a el le gusto y yo pensé que a ti te iba a gustar"- dijo un Yami inocentemente con sinceridad levantando su rostro lleno de lagrimas, Kaiba se sorprendió por lo que dijo ya que parecía que no había entendido lo que le dijo respecto al nombre, voltio a verlo y lo vio llorando y se le contrajo el corazón al verlo así, se parecía tanto a su amiguito del pasado que decidió perdonarlo…

-" Ya no llores…te perdono …¬¬ y Fi que haces viendo esas cosas?"- Kaiba se acerco a Yami y lo ayudo a parar y pus este lo abrazo todo contento acariciando su rostro con el pecho de Kaiba toda contento y sonrojándose-"o/O oye que haces?"- Kaiba se volvió a enrojecer todo por las acciones tan pocos decentes de parte de Yami…

-"n.n Nada"- dejo decir inocentemente Yami, y Kaiba comenzó a aprender a resignarse, decidió comprarle ropa para que no andará exhibiéndose por ahí y aparte a estas alturas de la sociedad han aparecido muchos degenerados que les gusta ver a los robots teniendo sexo y otras cochinadas de la mente de ellos…Seto busco en su ático su ropa cuando era mes pequeño y le coloco un Jean, el cual le quedo muy ajustado y un saco negro que llegaba hasta el borde del Jean. Los dos junto con Fi se dirigían al supermercado peero cuando Kaiba iba abrir la puerta alguien mas la abrió por fuera con fuerza tirando a Seto contra la pared, Yami corrió asía el para socorrerlo y el extraño tenía cabellos castaños oscuros y largos:

-" Muy bueno días donde esta el amargadin que mas amo! XDDDD"- dijo el joven entrando a la mansión y Kaiba seguía k.o. y Yami zarandeándolo para que despertara, Fi se acerco e hizo una reverencia…

-"Buenos días señor Mahado, el señor Kaiba se encuentra hay"- Fi señalo donde se encontraba tirado y abrazado por Yami que se veía muy preocupado…-"O.O Ups creo que se me fue la mano…naaa…eso no importa XD, Kaiba mi amor que haces hay estampillado en el suelo"- dijo Mahado haciéndose la santa paloma, Kaiba recupero la conciencia y se levanto como un demonio pero Yami lo detuvo halándole el brazo y carita kawaii…

-"¬¬ Esta vez te la perdono Mahado…vamonos Yami"- dijo un Kaiba como ogro y Yami acepto dulcemente pero Mahado lo retuvo y alejando a Kaiba de Yami-"¿Que coño haces?"- Kaiba tomo del hombro a su amigo para alejarlo de Yami y vio que le había colocado una correa…

-" esto te quedara mejor a ti"- dijo un Mahado happy ignorando a Kaiba rotundamente como si no existiera, y miraba un poco intrigado a el chico que le coloco la correa-" Kaiba a donde vas?...yo te acompaño XD"- este se invito a si mismo y Kaiba siguió su camino tomando de los hombros a Yami caminara…ya adentro de la limo el ceo se encontraba muy pensativo por que no sabia que clase de modelo era Yami, habían muchos tipos pero este no mostraba habilidad en nada solamente andaba con una cara feliz y…..sintió como alguien se le acostaba en las piernas miro asía abajo y era Yami quien se acostó; suspiro y volvió a cavilar sobre Yami y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba siempre estar a su lado abrazándolo y hablándole como un niño pequeño…

Transcurrieron dos horas para llegar hasta el supermercado; Yami se había quedado dormido Mahado se encontraba jugando víbora en su celular por el aburrimiento tan grande que tenia y pues Kaiba se encontraba hablando por su celular arreglando unos inconvenientes de la empresa…Kaiba levanto a Yami tranquilamente y quedo encantado con la carita de sueño que tenia este, antes de bajar le arrebato a Mahado su cel. Por que ya estaba mamado de oírlo madrear por perder a cada segundo…

Ya adentro del almacén Yami iba delante de Mahado y Kaiba ya que estaba embelezado con las vitrinas los dulces y demás cosas que aparecían alrededor…pero el gran Seto Kaiba estaba entretenido en otra cosa: el trasero de Yami ya que el jean que tenia puesto se lo resaltaba y lo asía ver exquisito y muy tentador para agarrarlo y apretarlo, hay Kaiba se detuvo en sus pensamientos se sobresalto mucho ya que como podía pensar esas cosas con un simple maquina, Mahado lo veía de reojo y con una sonrisa burlona y entre picarona ya que había visto a Kaiba embelezado con el trasero de Yami solo le faltaba botar baba…

Y hablando de Yami este se quedo viendo una vitrina de peluches y lo que veía era un peluche de kuriboh que era todo rechonchito y peludo, pero Kaiba lo cogio del cuello del buso de este y lo arrastro para que siguiera y no se detuviera; Yami hizo pataleta de niño chiquito y Mahado muy divertido viendo la escena eso le recordó algo de su infancia…

**Flash Back…**

_En el parque de Domino City habían tres lindos chibi's jugando muy amenamente uno tenia cabellos castaños oscuro hasta el cuello y molestaba al otro niño que tenia tmb el cabello castaño pero mas claro y corto con un flequillo tapándole casi los ojos y el otro niño menor que los dos estaba embelezado viendo a un payaso hacer figuras de animales con los globos, Seto fue asía él, pero primero se quito a Mahado de encima:_

_Yami!_

_El chico voltio mostrando sus hermosos ojos rojos carmín con un semblante contento de pura inocencia…Mahado abrió sus ojos enormemente…_

**End flash back**

Mahado estaba boquiabierto esta marioneta (XD)…era igual a su amiguito… ¿Yami, poseía el mismo aspecto de inocencia, su nombre era único, la madre de el practicaba ocultismo por eso le coloco ese nombre y en memoria a su padre…acaso será el pero ya verifico que no era humano por la línea que poseía en su cuello…

La pelea de Yami y Kaiba lo saco de sus conclusiones, los dos parecían que ya se conocían de hace tiempo…Mahado suspiro tranquilamente y siguió viendo el espectáculo de cómo Yami sacaba de quicio al gran Ceo dueño de Kaiba Corp. Y en eso Yami se le cuelga en el cuello para tranquilizarlo y se lo lamió asustándolo un poco…

-"O/O…¬/¬ que rayos crees que estas haciendo?"- preg. Kaiba de muy mal humor quitándose a Yami de encima, el cual hizo carita de confundido como no entendiendo la reacción de este…El amargadin metió a Yami en una boutique para que comenzara a elegir ropa. Yami veía la ropa muy detenidamente siempre sacaba pantalones negros con tacheras y camisetas y busos con imágenes de bandas de rock y meta, Kaiba le disminuía el repertorio de ropa negral, sacaba algo mas suave y mas cómoda; Mahado se encontraba sentado en una banca viendo a esos dos peleando por la ropa y luego por que pelearan ¿por un dulce?...Seto Kaiba perdió la batalla y Yami logro llevar bastante ropa negra y una o cuatro de la elección de Seto.

Los tres se dirigieron a un puesto de helados ya que Yami lo había pedido desde un principio, este comía un helado de tres sabor de vainilla, arequipe y brownie, Seto y Mahado una malteada todos tranquilos y a este se le vino una idea malévola volteando a ver a ambos:

-"Yami no seria mejor que estrenaras una pinta para ver como te queda…"- dejo decir un Mahado tranquilamente terminándose su malteada de naranja, viendo de reojo a su lindo ceo el cual no sospechaba nada de la mente maligna de Mahado, Yami asintió y busco en las bolsas la ropa que se quería colocar y se iba a dirigir al baño-"Oye Yami sabes como colocártela"- pregunto y Yami quedo pensativo para luego responder que nop tenia la mínima idea de cómo vestirse. Mahado levanto a Kaiba de la silla quitándole la paz que tenia, lo arrastro hasta la puerta de baño de hombres donde estaba Yami con su linda carita de gatito que asía cuando veía a Seto…SU Seto. Mahado le pego una patada para que entrara por las buenas y este cayo de cara mostrándole a su amigo se refinado léxico de todo un empresario culto; Yami seguio de largo viendo a varios hombres en el pasillo del baño, unos lo ignoraron y otros lo miraban con lujuria a Yami.

Kaiba se levanto orgullosamente y se dirigió asía Yami para que ninguno de esos tipos se acercaran a el y le hiciera daño, este aclaro y pidió amablemente a todos que se largaran a haría sus vida una miseria mas de lo que es y los tipos con tan buena voluntad salieron corriendo del baño…Kaiba le metió seguro a la puerta y se acerco a Yami…

-"Quítate esa ropa "- dijo Kaiba volteando a ver a otro lado para no ver a Yami pero este no entendía a que se refería y lo miraba confundido le halo la chaqueta a Seto como queriéndole preguntar como; Kaiba suspiro por quincuagésima vez en el mismo día lo voltio a ver y el pobre miraba su buso confundido (XD se parece a Chii y a Nyu, kawaii 0)…-"¬¬ Esta bien yo te ayudaré, pero no hagas cosas raras"- vio el asentimiento y se hecho manos a la obra en quitarle la ropa a Yami, se acerco a el y le levanto los brazos para quitarle el buso, lo tomo del borde y comenzó a subirlo con un poco de dificultad lo saco…cuando venia el pantalón se quedo quieto, subió su vista y vio el rostro de Yami confundido y los cabellos revueltos por haberle quitado el buso lo asía ver mas adorable; este sacudió su cabeza como para quitar esos pensamientos y prosiguió en su tarea de desvestir a su nueva inquisición que ni siquiera compro, desabotono el pantalón y abrió el cierre y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y por suerte antes de venir le habían colocado ropa interior le miro detenidamente el menudo cuerpo y quedo extasiado era perfecto o sea andaba en las nubes. Yami lo vio detenidamente y lo zarandeo un poco pero este no respondió así que se preocupo…

Kaiba levanto su vista y vio que Yami estaba muy cerca nuevamente de sus labios a si que pego un grito y se fue así atrás pero se llevo a Yami consigo para el suelo…

**AFUERA DEL BAÑO**

-"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Me salio perfecto el plan"- Mahado estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de haber escuchado el grito que pego Kaiba, se imagino que Seto estaba botando baba y se asía el muy culto y que tales, ya que este siempre decía que aquellos que deseaban a su marionetas eran degenerados que solo les gustaba hacer cochinadas con estas, pero la que a el le mandaron no era cualquiera era Yami Motou, su amiguito de infancia que lo ayudaba a fregarle la vida a Seto desde chiquitos…Aunque no entendía por que era una marioneta, bueno tarde o temprano lo iba a saber…

**ADENTRO DEL BAÑO**

Kaiba tenia los ojos cerrados como para haber resistido el totazo, sintió algo suave y redondito que estaban debajo de sus manos las apretó para ver si definía la forma de este; abrió los ojos vio nuevamente el rostro de Yami muuy ceca del suyo pero esta vez estaba muy rojo y con la boca un poco abierta bajo su vista y vio que lo que había apretado era el traserito de Yami y por eso motivo, razón y circunstancia estaba sonrojado…

Kaiba se paro de una tirando a Yami al suelo este quedo un poco adolorido y se acaricio su encanto por que se golpeo en el, Kaiba recupero su postura y tomo la ropa y comenzó a vestirlo sin detenerse y sin preocuparse por el cuerpazo de este; termino de vestirlo se alejo un poco de Yami para ver su obra y quedo perfecto: tenia puesto un pantalón negro con una correa de tacheras, una camiseta sin mangas la cual le mostraba un poquito el ombligo con el cuello levantado, el collar que Mahado le regalo y en las muñecas unos brazaletes negros…

-"Jhmp… por fin te vestí, fue toda una batalla pero te quedo bien"- dijo Kaiba triunfante guardando en una bolsa la ropa que uso Yami para tomarlo de la mano y salir del baño, los ojos de Yami se volvieron serios y vio la mano de Seto tomando la de el y sonrió para si mismo; feliz de que Seto quitara ese muro de frialdad que tanto le había dado fama de ser un desgraciado.Yami con mucho gusto obedeció a Kaiba hasta el puesto de helado donde se encontraba Mahado esperándolos el cual cuando vio a Yami se le iluminaron los ojos y fue asía el empujando a Kaiba para que no molestara…Mahado se dirigió asía la salida dejando a Kaiba pero claro este se vengo halo fuertemente el cabello de Mahado haciendo que se detuviera y se quejara, el ceo tomo de la mano a Yami nuevamente y se fueron a la limosina para regresar a la casa y cuando salieron del almacén se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido…

Del almacén hasta la mansión Kaiba el viaje duro seis horas por que en el camino hubo un trancon ni el hijuemama, Mahado los dejo y se dirigió a su apartamento bueno y mientras Fi estaba organizando un cuarto para Yami, Kaiba se encontraba merendando y a su lado Yami que comía muy a gusto y la pregunta de un millón era ¿desde cuando un robot necesita comer carne?... el ceo prefirió no pensar en eso y darle un descanso a sus neuronas… por hoy conste, después de la cena este dejo a Yami en su cuarto y le coloco una camiseta suya como pijama ya que a la ida de compras se les olvido comprarle por lo menos una, y luego de eso Kaiba se dio una ducha par relajarse e irse ya a dormir, el pobre no podía conciliar el sueño dio varias vueltas en su cama, mil y una posiciones pero nada no podía dormir en eso tocan la puerta y la abren: era Yami abrazando una almohada contra su pecho y con carita de perrito achantado…

-"Seto puedo dormir contigo…es que tuve una pesadilla y me dio mellito"- dijo un Yami con una vocecita suave a un parado en la puerta esperando la respuesta del ceo que quedo shokeado ya que como demonios una maquina iba a tener pesadillas ellos no estaban programados para eso y el como es un experto en tecnología lo veía imposible hacer eso con las maquinas…kaiba hablando sus facciones y le dijo a Yami que si podía, este se alegro completamente y salio corriendo donde Kaiba acostándose a su lado; se durmió rápidamente pero el ceo aun no lo conciliaba así que toda la noche se quedo viendo el rostro dormido de Yami que es muy hermoso..

**Continuara…x.x**

Esto si se pude llamar un capitulo es digno de aplausos por que me supere y me queme al máximo mi única neurona que me queda a salvo x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta hermosura de fic que es mi mayor obra junto con destino incierto y otro que tengo planeado, claro que ustedes decidirán y es bueno o no n.nU y mil gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews arigatou tomodachi's

**Disclaimer:** YGO ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad T-T, por que si fuera mió: Seto siempre le agarraría ese lindo, pequeño y redondito trasero a Yami…pero no lo es -.-…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo Dos**

Seto se levantaba con ojeras ya que el pobre no pudo dormir por que Yami se movía muxió y para rematar roncaba, el Ceo vio a esa marioneta que en sueños decia_"ai shiteru Seto_", este suspiro otra vez y decidió darse un baño para irse a su empresa pero cuando se iba al baño de sabrá ra como Mahado estaba tomándole medidas a un Yami dormido.

-"o.o…x.x Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Kaiba pego el grito de la independencia, haciendo que Yami se levantara de un brinco y viera asustado por todos lados y vio un Mahado siendo ahorcado por un Seto ogro lo cual no es nada nuevo a estas alturas de la vida XDDD del amargadin-"¬¬ Como putas entraste a MI mansión"- este seguía maltratándome a mi pechocho mago, divino que me hace alucinar.

-"XuX un mago nunca revela sus truco mi querido Kaiba"- decía un Mahado aun zarandeado y hasta que por fin se soltó del ogro y siguió tomando medidas.

-" Etto que hace señor Mahado?"- pregunto Yami viendo el metro de Mahado y como le media la cintura y otras partes.

-"Tomándote medidas para tu disfraz n.n"- dijo el mago pechocho ya guardando el metro y metiendo a patadas a kaiba al baño para que no fregara con su mal genio y volvió con Yami el cual no entendía nada-"En cuatro dias celebraremos hallowen, y es una costumbre salir a la calle disfrazado y pedir dulces en las casas"- dijo sacando un dibujo con el modelo del disfraz de yami.

-"Este es mi disfraz"- dijo happy y con boquita de gato cogiendo el trozo de papel y lo vio muy animado-"Es muy bonito "- dijo yami levantándose de la cama y dando brinquitos como niño chiquito.

Kaiba salio del baño con cara de zombie aun, por no dormir, vio a Yami muy contento y este sonrió al verlo tan feliz por algo que no tenia ni idea del por que de su acción…yami vio a seto y dio un brinco hacia el con carita kawaii…

-"Ohaiyo Seto! OwO"- lo abrazo dulcemente y le dio un kawaii kiss en la mejilla haciendo estremecer a Kaiba y Mahado veía muy inquieto esa linda imagen y le quito el dibujo a Yami-" Señor Mahado?"- dijo muy confundido.

-" No te preocupes chibi en 4 dias te traeré terminado y aparte es una sorpresa para don iceberg xp"- dijo esquivando un zapato y dirigiéndose a la salida-"Mañana vengo a revisar los circuitos de Fi, asi que desconéctala esta noche"- dijo de ultimo para luego irse.

Kaiba suspiro y separo a Yami de el, para seguir organizándose e ir a su empresa, se coloco las medias, los pantalones pero si no quiere no se los ponga xp, la chaqueta pero la corbata le costo trabajo y no pudo hacer el nudo y no podía llamar a Fi ya que estaba muy ocupada. Yami vio la cara de frustración del Ceo y tomo una butaca y lo coloco frente a este para subirse en esta:

-"Déjame ayudarte"- dijo Yami por primera vez con voz normal y con un semblante tranquilo y lleno de ternura, comenzó a hacer el nudo ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Kaiba-"Listo yap termine"- dijo contento mirando a Kaiba-" o.o que pasa seto?"-

-"Puedes comportarte como alguien civilizado"- pregunto Kaiba cogiendo a yami para voltearlo y levantarle la pijama, y abrirle una especie de caja de fusibles, los vio y no olía a corto, ni tenía ningún cable quemado-" Estas bien entonces?"- aun seguía confundido y yami tenia cara de nyu todo sonrojadito

-"Seto me acariciarías?"- dijo yami con un hilo de voz sonrojado, Kaiba bajo al pijama de yami todo sonrojado y lo soltó dejándolo caer y se dio un totazo en al cara-"X.x rip out"- yami seguía estampillado en el suelo Kaiba se coloco sus zapatos y salio corriendo como relámpago levantando humo y en 2 segundos ni rastros de el…Yami se levanto sobandose el rostro y sonrió, luego prendió la tele y se quedo viendo Yugioh xDD abrazando el portafolio que se le quedo a Kaiba, cuando su programa favolito se fue a cortes comerciales se fue a bañar y vestir para recibir nuevamente a Seto…Luego de 15 minutos llego kaiba por su maleta y vio que yami la tenia abrazada y luego pego un grito asustándolo.

-"NNNNNNNOOOOO COMO SE QUEDA AHÍ! ATEMU LO IBA A PATIAR! AHHHHHHH!"-(esos son los gritos que pego cuando lo dejan a uno en intriga ñ.ñ)… grito desesperado yami haciendo caer el portafolio de kaiba el cual se abrió y cayo la lapto al suelo, para volverse añicos-"ehh jejeje ñ.ñ la dañe"- se dijo asi mismo sin haber notado a seto…

-"T.T mi hija, la tengo hace tres años"- (que se actualice -.-), grito kaiba haciendo berrinche haciendo que yami se quedara helado, y sin tener las agallas de voltearlo a ver e hizo un puchero.

-"Seto, lo siento no la quería dañar tu, tu hija? O.o"- yami voltio confundido y vio a seto abrazando los restos de la computadora y yami se emputo por que no le habia ni prestado el mínimo de atención, Yami se levanto con aura maligna y salio de la pieza azotando la puerta haciendo entrar en razón a Kaiba.

Kaiba soltó los pedazos de chatarra y fue detrás de yami el cual estaba en la mesa del comedor todo desparramado, haciendo pucheros, con hambre y enojado, Kaiba lo vio y le acaricio los cabellos para tranquilizarlo ya que conocía su punto débil, lo abrazo por la cintura.

-"Estas bien yami?"- pregunto seto con un tono dulce y tierno que hizo que yami temblara e hiciera más pucheros y seto se halo los labios pucherosos-"Siempre tus pucheros u.u…mmm acompáñame a la empresa y asi estarás mas tranquilo o.o creo…"- este se separo del cyborg, y este coloco otra vez carita cute.

-"Enserio seto?"- dijo animado y con los ojos brillando de emoción acercándose a seto…

-"Nop…mejor espérame, a las siete llego y damos un paseo y te compro un helado"- dijo seto al ver la carita triste de yami, pero este al escuchar que iban a salir, como una cita se coloco muy feliz.

-"Es una promesa"- dijo tomando el meñique de seto con el de él, y dando brincos por todas partes hasta que Fi llego con el desayuno, yami se calmo y se puso a tragar.mientras kaiba sacaba su nueva lapto y se iba a su empresa y Fi se quedo haciendo los quehaceres de la mansión…y por suerte ella es un robot y no se queja de todo el trabajo que le toco…

-------

Bueno ya habían pasado alrededor de siete horas y kaiba no llegaba, yami se habia puesto a ver Tv.; vio gravitation, yami no matsuei, loveless y sukisyo para corromperse mas xDD (ojala pasaran todos los dias estas series y otras que no conozco n.n).

Kaiba llego a su k-sa totalmente agotado ya que hoy le habían tocado diez reuniones y seguidas, y probar su nuevo proyecto en duelos de monstruos y al llegar a la sala vio a yami muy concentrado viendo a Soubi de Loveless…y Kaiba apago de una la tele quitándole el poder a yami -.- el control para que entiendan y el pobre yami quedo como siempre confundido por la actitud de kaiba alias flor de asenpasuchi

-"Etto o.o que pasha seto?"- yami se levanto para dirigirse donde estaba seto pisando el control, asi que se acerco con cautela y le halo la chaqueta-"Puchu tas bien"- le volvió a preguntar.

-"eh?...si yami no te preocupes…y por que estabas viendo ese canal?"- pregunto sentándose en el sofá e indicándole al mini robot que se sentara a su lado.

-"es que le pregunte a Fi que hacías para no aburrirte y ella me dijo: 1- se masturba, 2- se duerme y tiene sueños húmedos y no se que es eso o 3-ver el canal 37 el cual pasan series yaoi y yap n.n y opte por la tercera que es ver la tele2- termino de decir yami todo lindo y kawaii sin haber notado la cara roja de kaiba, estaba que se pegaba un tiro pero por suerte para el yami era muy ingenuo y no sabia los significados de esas terminaciones.

-"Yami mejor ve a buscar un abrigo, para ir al mirador si?"- dijo seto sentándose en el sofá y descansar un rato mientras esperaba a yami suspiro y miro al cielo…solo habían pasado dos dias y se habia encariñado demasiado con yami, era tan tierno e inocente y eso le hacia derrumbar su muro de frialdad…kaiba poso su mano en la frente y retirarse unos cuantos cabellos que le estorbaban en los ojos y miro al techo"- No pareciera una maquina, es muy animado y come muxio u.u"- se decía a si mismo.

Y en eso llega un yami todo sonrisas con una chaqueta caqui con blanco y tomo del brazo a seto y lo alzo.

-" Vamonos yap n.n"- dijo de forma dulce, kaiba sonrió levemente tomando del brazo a yami y llevarlo a su rolls royce (esta cagado en dinero -.-), kaiba le abrió la puerta del pasajero a yami como todo una caballero y mientras el se montaba yami miraba fascinado el auto.

Al arrancar el auto, yami miraba el paisaje cambiante de la ciudad por la noche…su forma de ser tan animado se perdió por momentos al divagar en sus recuerdos los cuales no llegaban aunque lo intentara cientos de veces; poso su mano en la ventanilla y:

…Yuugi…

Kaiba lo escucho y lo voltio a ver sorprendido a yami…su rostro seguía serio sin emociones pero cuando sintió la mirada aguda del ceo lo voltio a ver de una forma muy dulce y tierna…

-" Que pasha Seto? "- pregunto yami con su carita kawaii de costumbre, Seto se sorprendió por tal repentino cambio de animo.

-" Por que dijiste yugi?"- pregunto Kaiba aun anonadado frenando de repente el carro y por suerte Yami tenia el cinturón y no se estampillo contra la guantera del auto-" Dime!"- agarro fuertemente del brazo a Yami.

-"Se-Seto me duele mi brazo"- comenzó a forcejear para alejar a Kaiba y que lo soltara…

-"Gommen…"- fue lo único que dijo Kaiba al soltar el brazo de yami haciendo que el auto andará nuevamente; el Ceo se encontraba muy pensativo y nuevamente detuvo el auto al llegar a su destino…un mirador el cual estaba solo sin ninguna alma alrededor, se quito el cinturón y vio a yami el cual volvió a colocar ese porte serio el cual sin saber por que no le agradaba-"…Yami…"- Kaiba quedo sorprendido; yami lo besaba apasionadamente mientras lloraba.

-"Gommen…snif yami no kelia hacer enojar a seto…snif"- yami abrazaba fuertemente a seto mientras sollozaba sentado en las piernas de este.

Kaiba miraba sorprendido a Yami, el cual nunca lo había visto llorar; lo seguía abrazando y regulizaba su respiración acurrucándose mas al cuerpo del Ceo-" Me perdonas?"- coloco sus brazos en el cuello de seto.

-"No te preocupes"- Kaiba suspiro resignado y contesto el abrazo acariciándole el cuello como si fuera un gato-" Bájate para que te pueda comprar un helado, si?"- dijo Seto alzando a yami.

-"Shiiiiiiiiiiii helado!"- grito Yami contento saliendo del auto y halando a seto el cual se tropezó y por suerte no se mato...

Estuvieron un buen rato observando las estrellas y la luna llena; la cual brillaba mostrando que ella era la diosa de la noche Yami estaba encantado con tal espectáculo y no dejaba de perseguir luciérnagas alrededor de un parque que estaba vació.

Yami se fue a jugar a los columpios (xD yo hago lo mismo y bien vieja que estoy xDDD), pero antes de subirse a estos una manada de cuervos lo atacaron comenzaron a picotear.

-"Iie, aléjense!"- yami comenzó a correr para que esas aves se fueran, al no fijarse por donde iba se tropezó con una piedra cayendo en los brazos de alguien.

-"apresúrate Yami, tu sabes que el reloj comenzó a andar hace tres días"- dijo el extraño con una sonrisa sádica y alzando el mentón de yami para verle el rostro con unos cuantos rasguños gracias a los cuervos-"Kaiba morirá y tu lo sabes…y volverás a mi lado"- beso a yami contra su voluntad acercándolo a su cuerpo; pero este logro separarse del el y ver que antes de irse dijo…_Te amo_

Yami cayó al suelo totalmente anonadado como ese sujeto podía decirle esas palabras las cuales para el eran muy importantes y deseaba escucharlas de los labios de Kaiba; Yami se acaricio los labios todo ido…

-"…Seto…"- miro hacia el cielo muy triste y se sentó en el columpio medio meciéndose-"No permitiré que él se acerque a seto aunque eso me cueste la vida"- dijo Yami alzando su rostro con sus ojos totalmente rasgados lleno de ira y de determinación y en eso apareció Kaiba

-"Yami te traje un helado de tres sabores"- Kaiba llegaba con el helado y un café para el, yami se voltio y volvió a colocar carita de angelito (-.-  OwO…eso debe cansar . ) y fue dando brinquitos asía el amargadín.

-". Helado"- dijo yami todo ido y agarro el helado y se lo comenzó a tragar y el pobeshito de seto se shockeo y se comenzó a tomar el café-" mmm…lico!OwO"- dijo yami todo happy con el rostro untado de crema (. Kawaii).

Seto y Yami al terminar de comer sus respectivas porquerías que tenían…decidieron ir a caminar un rato por el parque y Yami tomo de la mano a Kaiba; el cual se sonrojo levemente.

Kaiba seguía muy pensativo y se dijo que ya era momento de regresar a la mansión; ya que era muy tarde y mañana tenia que levantarse temprano por unas condenadas juntas de trabajo-"Chibi ya es hora de regresar a casa"- dijo tiernamente Kaiba (x.o what?).

-"Shii po que ya tengo muxió sueño!"- dijo como niño chiquito alzando los brazos y Kaiba resignado lo cargo-"Hoy puedo dormir ota e contigo Seto"- coloco ojitos de perrito chantajista

-"o.O ta bien Yami"- dijo el ceo rendido dirigiéndose hacia el auto llevando a un yami dormido abachando a Seto …

**CONTINUARA X.X**

Después de tanta tardanza ya me digne a subir el 2º capitulo de mi fic y espero que les haya gustado y pus la que quiera ayudar con este ficcie serán bien recibido ya que tengo frustración total pa' todo x.x…ahora a los reviews:

**Yuu Kleiyu: ** no te preocupes casi nadie le entra a mi Yami como nenaza peeeeeeero yo ya lo estoy por bajar tantas imágenes de Rapan .…en fin muxia gracia por tu review es muy valioso pa' mi n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma: T.T ** yo se que es digno pero lo malo es que me quemo demasiado la neura ¬ quien no desearía dormir con Kaiba uno tendría un sueño espectacular xDDD y te agradezco por estar siempre presente en mis fics domo arigato

Y sin mas me despido…ja ne n. 


	3. Chapter 3

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Para todas ustedes aquí va el tercer capitulo de este fic que en realidad estoy delirando al imaginarme como joder la jodida vida de Seto n.n por mi Yami kawaii…ah! Y de antemano les agradezco los reviews n.n.

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ni siquiera Yami me pertenecen ya que si fuera así: en el duelo que tuvieron seto/ Yami en ciudad batallas; el ceo se le hubiera tirado encima a Yami para violarlo n.n

**CAPITULO 3**

Era una hermosa mañana en Domino city, seto Kaiba estaba acostado aun ya que cuando llego a su mansión con Yami bien dormidote, lo llamaron de la empresa y estuvo trabajando hasta las cinco de las mañana…así que no pensaba hacer nada este día que era domingo; si Dios descanso el séptimo día de creación por que el no?...si era dueño de casi todo el mundo casi como un "dios".

Kaiba sentía la cama muy vacía y fría, se acurrucaba y no hallaba calor en eso se escucho unos pequeños pasos el cual abrió la cortina haciendo que todos los rayos del sol entraran a su cuarto e hizo que Seto se tapara el rostro con diez almohadas…cuando de repente sintió algo encima suyo lo cual le daba mucho calor se quito las almohadas, abrió sus ojos y hay vio unos hermosos ojos carmín grandes…Era Yami el que lo abrazaba muuuy happy y algo sonrojado.

-"Ohaiyo seto…es hora de desayunar! n.n"- dijo un Yami very happy abrazándole y restregándose en el pecho del Ceo con cara de Nyu xDDD y sin pensar soltarlo.

-" o/O ya…yami detente!"- grito seto intentándose quitar esa garrapata que tenia encima lo cual era en vano por que nada lo despegaba, Seto seguía empujándolo pero Yami o.o taba adherido a Seto como uña y mugre n.nU –"Yami puedes soltarme -/-U2- pido otra vez el ceo.

-"Claro XDDD"- Yami soltó a Kaiba el cual volvió a respirar pero aun un poco sonrojado por lo que hizo Yami que estaba muy cerca de el y con una cara entre pícaro e inocente-"Entonces vamos a desayunar?- pregunto Yami kawaii/m esperando que Seto se levantara; el Ceo lo vio de reojo y se resigno así que mejor se adelanto dejando atrás a Yami que estaba un poco rojo.

-"hum Yami es un horror"- se dijo Kaiba revolcándose los cabellos y bajando las escaleras.

-"OwO que kawaii es Seto"- dijo un Yami con la cara de sakura cuando ve a Yukito w que es un encanto…este siguió a seto pero de la nada se sintió mareado y se tambaleo para caerse al suelo-" Que me paso?"- se pregunto un Yami confundido tocándose la cabeza pero aun así siguió a Seto.

El Ceo seguía muy pensativo cuando escucho una melodía que provenía nada más y nada menos que del kawaii Yami…

"_Vamos todos a bailar y a cantar lari lari hoooo_

_Vamos todos a bailar_

_Vamos todos a canta! XDDDD_

_Sin ninguna preocupación de la vida,_

_Vamos, vamos todos lari lari hoooo_

_Los dos tomados de las manos asía_

_Nuestro futuro…" _(Esta canción me la invente yo al ver a Atemu

Yami seguía tarareando la canción muuuuy contento pasando al lado de Seto.

-"¬¬ que canción mas rara…"- dijo Kaiba (xD pobre ya lo voy a traumar como a Narumi-san)seto prefirió ignorarlo lo cual era imposible . ya que era una peste al igual que yo n.n la cual nunca será destruida-"Cállate y vamos a comer ¬¬"- ya se amargo amargadin xDD.

-"¬¬ a mi nadie me calla"- dijo Yami viendo muy feo a seto-"n.n Pero si me das un beshito me callo XDDDD"- propuso Yami al ceo que se shockeo.

-" O.o…¬¬ NO!..."- Seto lo empujo para que se dirigiera al comedor y rezaba de que dejara su amistad con mahado lo cual es y seria imposible…Seto seguía viendo a Yami dar brincos pero en un segundo este se cayo al suelo-". se va salir desfigurando…Yami levántate"- dijo Kaiba el cual notaba que yami no reaccionaba así que rápidamente fue asía el chibi.

Al levantarlo pudo ver que Yami tenia la respiración acelerada y sus mejillas rojas, le toco la frente y se dio cuenta de que hervía en fiebre, lo acomodo en sus brazos para tenerlo mas cerca y por el movimiento Yami abrió los ojos muy lentamente los cuales estaban opacos.

-"Se-Seto hace mucho calor…"- dijo Yami un poco débil viendo la imagen de seto borrosa, lo cual lo asusto y se abrazo fuertemente-" Seto no te vayas no quiero volver a estar solo!"-lloro Yami quedándose dormido en los brazos del Ceo ya que la fiebre lo tenia muy agotado y debilitado.

-"Yami… ¿volver a estar solo?"- Seto tomo el rostro de Yami y le limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente-"pobre…"- el Ceo se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de yami para acomodarlo en la cama e ir luego por un termómetro rápidamente.

Kaiba traía aparte del termómetro unos paños húmedos, este no sabia como se pudo enfermar Yami no es un humano o si?...este se debatía constantemente este punto Yami lloraba, le daba hambre, necesitaba ir al baño también y aparte es muy suave.

-" O/O mierda en que estoy pensando!"- Se dijo el Ceo shockeado al recordar que sin querer le había agarrado el trasero a Yami cuando lo estaba vistiendo (n.n de que se queja si lo mejor que tiene Yami es el trasero ¬)…Kaiba suspiro un poco sumiso en sus pensamientos subía despacio la escaleras hasta que vio a Yami de pies apoyándose contra la pared y aun muy rojo, el Ceo dejo caer los paños al suelo y fue muy rápido hacia el y lo abrazo.

-"Chibi que haces levantado es mejor que descanses"- Kaiba lo volvió a abrazarlo y sintió leves sollozos de parte de Yami, el cual se acurruco en el pecho de Seto (w cute) para sentir su calor-" Por que lloras?"- le pregunto dulcemente acariciándole los cabellos.

-"snif…snif…tenia miedo de que no volvieras…snif"- dijo Yami entre sollozos levantando su rostro, el cual tenia sus ojos sin brillo y reflejaban angustia…el Ceo quedo sorprendido era cierto que ha vivido muy poco tiempo con Yami pero ya sentía que lo conocía y se había encariñado enormemente de el, lo cual solo lo había sentido por Mokuba su hermanito; este volvió a abrazar a Yami fuertemente por verle ese sentimiento que jamás había expresado.

-"Yo jamás te dejaría solo, apenas iba ir por algo para bajarte la fiebre"- Seto seguía abrazando a Yami y llevarlo nuevamente al cuarto para que se tranquilizara, Seto miraba de una forma muy triste a Yami aunque no lo admitiera en publico a el le dolía verlo de esa forma…el Ceo acostó delicadamente a Yami en la cama y lo arropo hasta la cintura, cogio una silla que había por ahí para sentarse y cuidarlo hasta que se mejorara.

-" Seto te vas a quedar conmigo?"-pregunto Yami aun con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa.

-"Claro chibi"-

-"Arigato"-

-"Yo jamás te dejaría solo"- seto sonrió tiernamente a Yami para luego colocarle en la frente un pañito húmedo y darle un beso en la mejilla y viendo como Yami se quedaba dormido por fin-"Yo velara tu sueño"- dijo este totalmente ido acariciándole la mejilla.

Al otro lado de la ciudad…en unos laboratorios bioquímicas abandonados; había cuatro chicos, dos de cabellos blancos pero el mayor tenia un cicatriz y era de piel oscura con cara de sádico y el menor tenia la piel rosada y un semblante tranquilo y los otros dos también tenían la piel oscura ambos tenían cara de psicópatas, el mayor tenia el cabello cenizo y levantado y el menor tenia las mismas características solo que su cabello caía por los hombros.

-"ese pinche doctor se volvió a escapar"- alego el que tenia cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-"y que vamos hacer es culpa tuya Bakura ¬¬"- alego también el de cabellos cenizos levantado.

-" ¬¬ Fue tu culpa!"- Bakura

-" ¬¬ quien fue el que se tomo toda la caneca de cerveza y le toco ir al baño!"- contesto Marick.

-"Fui yo XDDDD"- contesto Malick levantando la mano todo contento mientras Ryu tenia una gotita en la frente y Bakura se moría de la risa.

-" o.o! por que Malick? Yo le quería hechar el agua sucia a Bakura"- Marick vio resignado la cara de triunfo de Bakura-"¬.¬ me vengare en la cama xp"- dijo todo orgulloso.

-" o.o…¬¬ grrrr!"- gruño Bakura

-"n.nU etto chicos cálmense y sigamos buscando al doctor, si?"- pidió Ryu el cual era el mas cuerdo del parche y eso que a medias -.-U.

-"Ryu tiene toda la ra…x.x"- a Malick le tiraron a un Bakura encima, el cual estaba rip out

Jejeje…etto Marick, Bakura, Malick y Ryu comenzaron a pelearse lo cual significaba que esto se iba a demorar mas que cuando Seto discutía "pacíficamente" con Mahado, o sea casi cuatro horas de aventadas de madres y pata a la lata entre ellos.

-"Maldito ladrón de pacotilla esta si me la cobro"- Marick intentaba ahorcar a Bakura el cual asía lo mismo que Marick.

-"Ja! y tu que eres un simple cuida tumbas sin oficio"- contesto Bakura halándole el cabello a Marick.

-" o.o se van a matar esos dos!"- dijo alterado Ryu.

-"xDDD naaa que va…Marick por que no vas _WWF _ en raw se debaten todos sus desacuerdos"- (xDD esos dos nunca podrían con Kane ¬ amore mió) seguía animando Malick la pelea.

-".U esto se va a prolongar mas de lo que pensé"- Ryu.

-"…XDDDD…vamos!"- Malick.

Y así siguieron por mucho mas tiempo (menos mal no esta hay yami xDD ya que eso hubiera sido el Apocalipsis n.n).

Volviendo con la pareja que más importa en este fic, ya había anochecido en Ciudad Domino, Seto se había quedado dormido recostado en la cama de Yami sujetándole la mano; este se acurruco un poco en la cama para luego despertarse y ver calmadamente a yami.

-"Mejor le traigo algo de comer"- Seto se levanto despacio y le dijo a Yami que no iba a demorar…se fue directo a la cocina y le pidió a Fi que hiciera algo saludable como: sopa o ensalada ( . guacala!)…mientras se preparaba la comida seto se puso a buscar en la alacena algún remedio que bajara la fiebre pero no encontraba nada, todo era pastas para la puta migraña que el tenia-"rayos…Fi dale la comida a Yami, ya que me toca ir a la droguería"- se maldijo por lo no muy bajo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa rápidamente sin pensar en demorarse mas de dos minutos ya que le preocupaba mucho el estado de su chibi. Fi termino de preparar la comida y se dirigió al cuarto de Yami, al llegar lo vio en el balcón para ver como Seto salía.

-"Joven Yami es malo que reciba la brisa de la noche en el estado que esta2- dijo Fi dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche y coger un saco para cubrir a Yami.

-" Fi a donde fue Seto?"- pregunto Yami con los ojos medio abiertos y mas rojo que antes, la chica le dijo a Yami que seto se había ido a comprar algo para bajarle la fiebre-" entonces no se va ir de mi lado?"- volvió a preguntar de una forma de inocencia.

-"Tal vez se demore en llegar pero jamás lo dejaría joven Yami"- afirmo Fi entrando al cuarto a Yami y acostándolo; le coloco mas mantas para cubrirlo…Tomo la bandeja y le comenzó a dar la comida a Yami para ver si eso ayudaba para curarlo…Fi se retiro dejando a Yami que descansara un poco mas pero este no podía conciliar el sueño, le preocupaba que seto no volviera aunque fi le haya dicho que eso no pasaría a el no se le quitaba esa inseguridad.

-"Seto…"-

Yami intento dormirse pero le costaba trabajo, cerró sus ojos con un poco de lágrimas y oculto su cabeza debajo de la almohada algo asustado.

Seto llego de la farmacia un poco malgeniado por que le había tocado hacer una fila de dos horas para poder pagar un simple jarabe para la fiebre…entro por fin a su mansión y llamo a fi para que le diera el jarabe a Yami ya que el tenia que arreglar unas cuantas cosas de la empresa que se le habían olvidado pero ahora si se acordó.

Fi entro al cuarto y vio a Yami el cual parecía empeorar a cada segundo, salio corriendo asía seto el cual se encontraba en su despacho muy concentrado en unos pagares y unas consignaciones…y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-" Señor Kaiba el estado de Yami a empeorado!"- fi le dijo muy preocupada a Seto el cual de una mando al diablo todos esos putos papeles para salir corriendo asía el cuarto de Yami al entrar vio a un yami con la respiración mucho mas agitada.

-"…Yami!..."- seto de una estuvo al lado de Yami y le toco la frente-"dios mió esta hirviendo"- dijo sorprendido el ceo colocándole mas paños…cogio el teléfono y llamo a Mahado ya que no sabia a quien acudir ya que un doctor ordinario no sabría que hacer, cuando termino de marcar el numero el teléfono sonó acupado y otra y otra vez-"Puto mago cuando se le necesita no esta"- dijo de malas colgando y viendo a yami muy preocupado.

-"Seto tengo mucho…calor"- dijo Yami muy débil tocándose la frente.

El Ceo agacho la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior para poder pensar mejor en esta situación…este se acerco a Yami y lo cargo dirigiéndose al baño.

-"Fi prepara el baño con agua bien fría"- ordeno el Ceo acomodando bien a Yami en sus brazos, Fi salio corriendo asía el baño y lleno la tina con agua muy fría como lo ordeno Kaiba, al terminar de llenarla le aviso a este. Seto se metió a la tina lo cual hizo que se erizara por el agua tan fría y metió a Yami consigo recostándolo en su pecho echándole agua en el cuello y en el rostro.

-"Espero que esto funcione"- se dijo así mismo un poco preocupado comenzándole a quitar la ropa a Yami, el cual seguía muy mal…seto le acaricio la mejilla-"se fuerte Yami"- este abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad y asintió a la petición del Ceo para luego acurrucarse y sentirlo mas cerca…llego Fi y le paso el tarrito del jarabe a seto el cual le dio una cucharada a Yami lo cual costo trabajo, por que aunque estuviera enfermo seguía siendo un niño berrinchudo, así que seto con mucha paciencia le abrió la boca a Yami y le dio el jarabe a este que alego un poco; Fi se retiro para dejar solo a Seto y a Yami el cual se volvió a dormir mientras el ceo no lo dejaba de ver y acariciarle la mejilla que estaba roja.

Habían transcurrido por lo menos unas tres horas, el agua ya se había calentado y no parecía haber resultado su idea para bajarle la fiebre a Yami, solo se empeoraba.

-"Por que"- se dijo Kaiba algo frustrado e impotente al no saber como ayudar a Yami, lo abrazo fuertemente dándole calor corporal, los cabellos castaños le cubrían lo ojos, elevo una mano para acunar el rostro de Yami con su pulgar le acaricio sus labios rosas que en estos momentos estaban secos, se acerco lentamente y hundió los labios de yami con los suyos…el beso fue muy tierno, como queriendo ser la cura para la fiebre( xD aprendió eso de Rosette…o.o Ra que no aprenda nada mas o.o).

El Ceo se alejo lentamente viendo el rostro de yami el cual se veía hermoso…

-"Por favor cúrate"- dijo el Ceo quedándose dormido abrazando a Yami, el cual cambio su semblante de dolor por uno de paz (o.o y este aprendió de Chrno w).

Ya un buen rato seto se había quedado dormido y aun seguía abrazando a Yami, el ceo abrió los ojos un poco cansado y vio que Yami ya estaba despierto y lo veía muy happy.

-" Ya estas mejor?"- pregunto Seto tocándole la frente a Yami y notar que ya no tenia fiebre y suspiro aliviado-"Menos mal"- sonrió levemente.

-" Seto tengo una pregunta?"- inquirió confundido-" Por que estoy desnudo? o.o"- se veía todo el cuerpo el cual no tenia ninguna prenda…

-"O.o pus…pus"- Seto agarro una toalla y se la coloco encima a Yami-"n.nU no es nada mejor olvídalo, si?"- le dijo seto a Yami el cual asintió ingenuamente abrazando muxió mas a seto.

-" Ai shiteru Seto!"- grito yami muy animado y sonrojándose cuando seto le acaricio los cabellos.

-"Ya volvió a la normalidad"- suspiro Seto muy contento…

**Continuara…x.x**

Pus como verán este capitulo lo hice para que ellos dos estuvieran un tiempo juntos y sin que Mahado traumara mas a Seto n.n espero que les haya gustado y ahora a los reviews

**Miyu Motou**hoa a ti también te parece kawaii a mi también XDD you lil sister tiene razón en parte me inspire en los ocho primeros capítulos que me vi de chobits ya que por suerte para alguien no me lo he visto todo . mi yami es cute y me agrada de que te guste n.n y bue te agradezco por tu reviews y chaito xDD.

**Yuu Kleiyu****: wiiii** son muy buenos animes…o.o oye no vuelvas a estar de acuerdo con seto eso asusta te lo digo por experiencia propia XDDDD y ojala siga siendo de tu agrada my histoty. Y arigato n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma**o.o etto yugi solo es el hermanito de yami Dont worry be happy XDD obviamente mi Yami es muy suertudo con tremendo papasote que se manda quien no aprovecha y si quieres yo te regalo un Seto con cara sexy, medio excitado y serio medio desnudo untado con tu helado favorito llamándote así ya no estaras yakimoshi XDDDD y gracias por tu mensaje n.n

Y sin más me despido adiocito xD

"Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

Pero ahora la caza a terminado!"


	4. Chapter 4

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 4**

Seto se encontraba muy concentra en un libro de mitología Egipcia, mientras Yami jugaba muy animado con los perros que tenia el Ceo para cuidar la mansión, los cuales resultaron ser muy mansos por que mantenían dándole la pata a Yami y lamiéndolo…los dos perros se le fueron a tirar encima a Seto y lo mandaron al piso sin saber quien lo tiro.

-"x.o anotaron la matricula del camión que me atropello"- dijo el Ceo un poco atontado por el golpe, cuando se recupero se quito a los dos animales de encima y se limpio el rostro por que lo llenaron de baba-"Fi lleva floffi y a fido al jardín"- dijo un poco molesto por esos nombres (esos nombres los escogió Yami XDDD por loco que es).

Fi se llevo a los animales, mientras Seto se organizaba la ropa y vio en su ventana una calabaza con cara.

-"o.o que putas es eso"- Seto se acerco a la calabaza y le hizo push push quedándose traumado atrás de este apareció como un fantasma Mahado con una aura negra entre violeta y le susurro en el oído.

-"Hoy es cuando los muerto se levanta muajajajajaja"- Kaiba se coloco más pálido de lo que es y:

-"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . …x.x"- Seto pego culo de grito que dejo sordo a Mahado pero, el Ceo se voltio vio que estaba Mahado y le dio un puño el cual lo esquivo y como rayo cogio a Yami de escudo ( T.T snif también lo cogen de escudo…o.o oh Ra eso se me hace tan familiar! X.x ¿why?), Mahado zarandeaba por todas partes a Yami para que Seto no lo pudiera alcanzar.

-"x.x señor Mahado…me podría soltar"- rogó mi Yami el cual estaba mareado-"por que o sino me vomito"- Mahado dejo quieto y se alejo lo suficiente del Ceo.

-"Hoy es noche de brujas así que hay que celebrarlo a lo grande XD"- dejo decir Mahado terminando de adornar toda o.o la mansión de Kaiba con calabazas, fantasmas, brujas y no me refiero a Ishizu, arañas con sus respectivas telarañas-" no te parece don iceberg? xDD"- pregunto burlón.

-"Haz lo que quieras"- contesto de malas Seto

-"o.o etto?"- andaba confundido Yami

-"Que pasa Yami"- pregunto Seto un poco preocupado.

-"o.o ¿Por que noche de brujas? si aun esta de día"- inquirió Yami confundido señalando la ventana donde entraba todo el sol.

-" –-U Yami no le pongas atención a eso, si?"- dijo Seto acariciando la cabeza a Yami (T.T eso también me lo hacen) como diciendo _pobre tarado._

-" n.n Okidoki!"- dijo Yami muuuy happy-" Tonces vamos ir a pedir dulces owo?"- pregunto muy animado haciéndole ojitos a Seto.

-"De acuerdo iremos"- dijo seto dándole una tierna sonrisa a Yami casi ocasionándole un patatús a Mahado.

-"o.o…n.n Setin yo también puedo ir?"- le hizo ojitos.

-" ¬¬ NO!..."- le grito en toda la cara

-" Ja! Ni al cabo que quería ir contigo"- dijo orgullosamente Mahado comenzando a marcharse y renegar-"Maldito estreñido del demonio"- siguió madreando hasta la salida y seto tapándole los oídos a Yami para que no aprendiera toda esa vulgaridad.

Bueno, Seto se volvió a sentar con un poco de migraña la cual siempre la ocasionaba Mahado, el cual debería comportarse como adulto que es no como niño especial que eso ya es ofender a los pobres niños comparándolos con la locura de ese mago…Yami se queda viendo detenidamente a Seto ya que se había vuelto muy cariñoso con el.

-" Que te ocurre pequeño?"- pregunto seto al ver tan ido a Yami

-"n.n No es nada seto…solo que no se de que disfrazarme"- dijo yami sentándose al lado de seto.

-"no te preocupes como nuestra vida están "normal" llegara Mahado con los disfraces de ambos sin importar que no nos gusten"- dejo decir seto sencillamente colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de yami, se sonrojo completamente le encantaba que seto fuera tierno con el, este se acerco mas al Ceo hasta recostarse ne su hombro. Seto vio la acción del pequeño pero no se negó a ella se sentía también al lado de el, así que lo abrazo. Yami levanto la vista y vio que el rostro de su amado reflejaba una interna paz la cual había perdido hace doce años; pero el rato lindo se daño por que Yami olio que la comida ya estaba hecha y le sonó la tripa ( a cualquiera le pasa eso, ne? U.u), Seto se río por lo bajo pero en vez de que yami se enojara se maravillo por oír reír a seto.

Yami se levanto un poco sonrojado con una gran sonrisa-" Iré a comer un poco, shi?"- dijo yami contento caminando de espaldas para ver como sonreía seto pero por andar tan distraído se cayo al piso, seto fue rápido asía el pero yami le dio la espalda por que asía pucheros por el totazo que se dio. Kaiba se acerco mas a el pero al hacerlo vio en su nuca dos conectores y alrededor de ellos una gran cicatriz lo cual muestra que lo operaron para insertarle tal cosas en la nuca, con el dedo índice acaricio la cicatriz como para saber como le injertaron eso.

-" Seto que ocurre?"- pregunto curioso Yami sintiendo como seto le acariciaba la nuca sin saber por que.

-" Que es esto Yami?"- pregunto el Ceo haber si este sabia algo.

-" que cosa?"- Yami cada vez estaba mas confundido de no tener idea a lo que se refería Seto, que con sus dedos seguía acariciando la piel maltratada.

-" Será que?..."- Seto voltio a Yami para tenerlo en frente y en un santiamén le quito la ropa a este dejándolo viringo y todo sonrojado.

-" o/o Seto que pasa?"- estaba todo alterado por ver que Seto lo examinada detenidamente (violador empedernido xDDDD) y le tocaba casi todas las partes del Cuerpo…o sea se saltaba el cochito de yami xD y el trasero; haber si encontraba otra cicatriz de algo que le agregaron que por suerte no encontró nada mas así que comenzó a vestirlo otra vez-" que viste seto?"- pregunto Yami totalmente inocente al Ceo que se sonrojo completamente por que vio absolutamente todo el cuerpo de Yami sin excepciones.

-"Nada Yami solo ver sino te lastimaste"- dijo una pequeña mentirita la cual este se creyó totalmente y al estar vestido ya se adelanto y fue al comedor para poder almorzar. El Ceo miraba como se alejaba yami ahora si se confundió mas ningún modelo nuevo ni viejo tenia esos conectores a menos de que el…naaa Seto se sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos debía dejar de leer tanto los libros de Julio Verne por que saldría pensado en carros voladores para un mañana cercano o lejano, este se encamino al comedor también para acompañar a Yami y despejar su cabeza la cual ya le comenzaba a doler.

El almuerzo era una deliciosa carne asada (¬ comida!) la cual Seto la acompañaba con un vino tinto y Yami con agua panela (guarapo con huevo xDDD)…este tragaba su carne mientras Seto la cortaba tranquilamente la carne con el cuchillo y tenedor y luego de media hora de que yami se rindió y prefirió tragarse la carne entera sin siquiera cortarle un pedazo (estilo Luffy n-n)… El ceo se acerco a Yami y con una servilleta le limpio el rostro el cual se lo ensucio todo cuando se trago la carne entera…el chibi hizo un mini puchero para luego tomarse todo su jugo.

-"Seto a que hora iremos a pedir dulces"- pregunto confundido Yami mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa para mirar a los ojos a Asenpasuchi xDD.

Este ve su reloj de muñeca el cual marca las dos y media de la tarde-"mmm…de pronto a las siete y volvemos a casa a las nueve"- le dijo seto al chibi el cual estaba muy happy.

-" Wiiiiiiiiiiiii voy a pedir muxíos dulces…viva!"- grito Yami alzando sus brazos hacía arriba haciendo que el Ceo esbozara una tierna sonrisa.

-"Pero mientras tanto iré a la empresa ya que me he descuidado mucho de ella"- dijo Seto para darle un beso a Yami en la frente como despedida y dirigirse a Kaiba Corp. Ya que si no iba de pronto se iba para abajo así que sin demora tomo su portafolio y chaqueta y salio de la mansión dejando atrás un yami sonrojado por la forma en que seto se despidió de el y suspiro feliz.

-"Cada día me enamoro mas de el"-dijo Yami en su nube con una gran sonrisa, recogió los platos y ayudo un poco a fi con las cosas de la casa ya que no sabia que mas hacer no había nada en la tele mas que ridículas novelas cursis a morir, así que se fue a tomar una pequeña siesta para cuando llegara seto y tuviera fuerzas para ir a pedir dulces…Pero en el árbol que daba al balcón de Yami había una extraña silueta con una gran risas.

-"Mi amor disfrutas esos pocos días de felicidad por que se acabaran pronto"- esa persona se río a carcajadas para luego desaparecer.

Mientras tanto en Kaiba Corp., el Ceo estaba muy distraído mientras probaban su nuevo disco de duelo (xD es lo único que hace aparte de joder) esa cicatriz que tenia yami era enorme y se notaba que era carne viva no era ningún disfraz para las maquinas esas, Mahado llego a su lado y lo vio muy ido.

-"Kaiba esta bien?"- pregunto mahado posando su mano en un hombro del ceo y hablando como ser humano normal.

-" Como puedo saber si Yami es humano o una maquina?"- pregunto el Ceo demasiado pensativo y a Mahado se le curvo una sonrisa malévola.

-"bueno… ¬_U_¬ pues ten sexo con el xDDD"- dijo divertido el mago pegándole en la espalda a un enrojecido Ceo.

-"o/o…¬/¬ deja de ser tan degenerado"- dijo Kaiba aun rojo viendo de reojo al mago que aun tenia esa sonrisa tan molesta en el rostro-"de que te reís baboso"- pregunto de mal genio.

-"Ya que si es humano tiene la entrada y gemiría por tus caricias xp"- dice Mahado cada vez mas pícaro que antes vienendolo.

-"¬/¬ mejor cállate o te hecho"- dijo Seto por que sin querer se imagino a Yami en sus brazos-"OxO por Ra!"- se dijo todo escandalizado viendo como se iba triunfante el mago por haberle hecho imaginar hacer suyo a Yami.

Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para poder ir a pedir dulces por la noche el 31 de octubre, Yami se levanto un poco sonso viendo la hora en el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:45 p.m. así que bajo rápidamente a la sala para buscar a seto el cual apenas llegaba molesto con un Mahado con dos paquetes muy sospechosos…el pequeño vio a asenpasuchi y fue rápido así el…

-"Hoa Seto OwO"- dijo Yami muy alegre a Seto, este retrocedió un poco rojo por que en toda la tarde le rondaron ciertas imágenes en la cabeza cortesía de su gran amigo Mahado-" Tas bien?"- pregunto preocupado por la acción de este.

-"No es nada Yami aquí el loco trajo los disfraces"- dijo Seto viendo al chibi tiernamente pero Mahado lo empujo para estar al lado de Yami y lo tomo de la mano para ayudarlo a colocar el disfraz pero antes le paso a Seto el de el para que se lo colocara-"o.o no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"- se dijo seto viendo preocupado el paquete en sus manos.

Mientras tanto Mahado le colocaba el disfraz a Yami el cual tenía un short negro muy corto, unas botas largas negras, un collar con una cadena quebrada con una cruz y una estola negra por su cuello, unas muñequeras del mismo color de lo poco que usaba y le coloco una cola de Gato y unas orejitas (como en el manga de white snake and black cat de Rapan y un toque personal de mi xDD).

-"Que kawaii"- dijo mahado contento con su obra maestra y sacando una cámara para tomarle una fotos a yami el cual se veía muy extrañado ya el mini short le resaltaba demasiado el traserito y dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Seto salio de su cuarto un poco malhumorado por el disfraz era una especie de kimono si no me equivoco blanco y nada abajo solo unas vendas en su pecho y una que tapaba el ojo derecho y de ultimo un collar con una cadena que lo rodeaba, este quería degollar ya mismo a Mahado y le preocupaba que le puso a Yami, el cual salio un poco tímido por que en verdad tenia muy poca ropa encima y Mahado pus de Mahado xD me entienden no? Y si no pus eso no es nada nuevo.

-"De que disfrazaste a Yami"- pregunto Seto un poquito enojado viendo que al chibi le faltaba muxia ropa encima así que cogio una chaqueta y se la coloco.

-"De gato secy xD"- dijo sencillamente Mahado empujando a Yami para que cayera en brazos del ceo.

-"Seto te ves bien"- dice yami sonrojado con toda su cara en el bien formado pecho de Seto, el cual se estremeció un poquito.

-"gracias tú también te ves bien"- dijo seto separándose de yami y comenzando a salir y hacer señas de que lo siguieran o no querían dulces, el neko chibi salio corriendo tras Seto mientras mahado seguía muy tranquilo.

Se puede decir que Yami pidió dulces como por tres cuadras y la calabaza que le compro seto para que echara sus dulces se lleno toda así que el pobre Ceo cogio una bolsa ya que a las mujeres les parecía muy tierno Yami y los hombres le echaban los perros con peligro de morir en garras de Seto Kaiba así que le daban el triple que a otra persona de puro dulce y Mahado también corría con la misma suerte de que le daban muxios dulces. Seto y mahado se sentaron en una banca por que ya les dolió los pies de haber caminado tanto pero yami aun no se había cansado.

-"Peque no te alejes mucho si"- le dijo Seto a Yami dándose un masaje en los pies por

que le iban a salir ampollas, el cual asintió muy feliz a pedir muchos dulces y le va dar un diabetes crónico si se traga el solo los dulces. Y yami salio tarareando una canción

-"En algún lugar de un gran país

Olvidaron construir un hogar donde no

Queme el sol y al nace no haya que morir"-

En algún lugar- Duncan Dhu

Yami seguía cantando muy feliz mientras Seto deseaba que no se volviera a enfermar por comer tantos dulces, vio a Mahado a su derecha el cual comenzó a tragarse los dulces que le dieron todas las mujeres, el Ceo se fue a comprar una cerveza para relajarse de tanto estrés. Las calles estaban desiertas ni una alma, yami se asustaba no sabia por que las calles estaban así y se comenzaron a llenar de cuervos y en el cielo alumbraba ana luna roja la cual pareciera que se lo quisiera devorar, este retrocedió rápidamente y se fue en donde se encontraba Seto pero antes de poder si quiera caminar dos centímetros se choco con alguien lo cual lo ocasiono irse al suelo.Levanto su vista y vio unos ojos plateados que brillaban con maldad.

El extraño sujeto se acerco rápidamente a Yami dejándolo sentado y muy asustado, este comenzó a manosear al peque sin decir nada.

-" Su-suélteme, no me toque!"- grito yami sonrojado intentándose quitarse a ese tipo que se atrevía a hacerle eso.

-"vamos yami no te hagas el rogado"- le lamió el pecho a Yami para luego subir y besarlo de una forma muy ruda paso su mano la cual le salieron dos cables, en la nuca de Yami y conectarlo para mandarle una descarga a sus nervios-"lo hago por tu propio bien"- sonrió malévolamente ya dejándolo en paz y cargándolo en sus brazos muy ido pero lo dejo en el suelo por que escucho unas pisadas acercarse-" Adiós primor"- e hizo puff o sea desapareció.

Seto se había preocupado por yami ya que se haba demorado mucho así que con o no ayuda de Mahado lo iría a buscarlo, básicamente lo estaba arrastrándolo por que no quería acompañarlo, el Ceo miraba para todos lados y en una esquina vio recostado un yami inconciente con unas cuantas chispas saltando por sus articulaciones (el hombro, el codo y las rodillas).

-" Por Ra!"- Seto tiro a Mahado y salio corriendo donde se encontraba Yami, el ceo lo abrazo muy preocupado-" Yami despierta! Vamos!"- este estaba muy azarado rezaba por todos los dioses que el peque estuviera sano y salvo.

Yami abrió sus ojos en par en par un poco asustado y se movió un poco violento pero cuando vio a Seto se tranquilizo y se abrazo fuertemente a el un poco asustado.

-"Que te paso?"- pregunto el Ceo muy preocupado cargando a Yami y yéndose así la mansión seguido por Mahado que recobro la compostura.

-"Apareció un tipo todo extraño y me electrocuto desde la nuca"- dijo Yami sobandosela un poco adolorido dejando al Ceo muy confundido.

-"Mahado trae la lapto"- pidió Seto al Mago que de la nada saco la computadora asustando a los dos espectadores-"o.o Mejor ni pregunto"- dijo el ceo y yami asintió todo shockeado.

Kaiba sentó de espaldas a Yami y saco dos extensiones conectándolas a Yami, hizo unas cuantas cosas en la lapto abriendo varios programas hasta que llego a un archivo de voz y al darle doble clic a Yami se le fue el iris de ambos ojos quedando en blanco y comenzó a hablar:

-"_Seto Kaiba hace tiempo que no nos vemos, de pronto no se acuerde de mi lo cual es lo menos importante de este asunto, solo le digo cuídese su cuello tiene precio y yo iré por el me vengare de lo que me hizo su familia al igual que a su amigo Mahado"-_

El mensaje se termino haciendo que Yami se fuera hacia el frente muy agotado quedándose dormido hay, pero el ceo estaba demasiado confundido de quien rayos era es mensaje, se sabia que su familia y el mismo eran repudiados por muchos, pero había alguien que iría mas lejos, verlo muerto, pero lo que le enoja es que hubiera usado a Yami como correo de voz.

-"Que harás Kaiba?"- pregunto Mahado yendo asía Yami y tomarlo en sus brazos caminando al frente del Ceo.

-"No se…solo quiero llevar a k-sa al peque"- dijo este apagando la lapto y pasársela a mahado para que le pasara a Yami y se fue algo frustrado acariciando los cabellos de este.

**Continuara…. **

Halleluya…Halleluya este chap. Si me costo trabajo ya que me queme al máximo mi pudría neura que creo que va salir caducando pronto x.x aviso entro nuevamente a clases y ahí si me costara trabajo actualizar por tantos icfes que me vienen encima y buscar carreras técnicos para especializarme en algo antes de entra a la universidad o.o nooooooooooooooooo! Se va mi infancia T-T plis dejen reviews, shiiii? .

**ShizouDark:** ve desgraciada ¬¬ care monga será otra o.o y apropósito que es eso ves siempre salís con palabras súper extrañas y yo no entiendo ni mierda ¬¬ y yo no tengo problemas psicológicos! A quien es a la que han enviado 5 veces al loquero? Y no permitiré que salves a Asenpasuchi el cayo en mis garras por largarte de mi lado T.T y si me vas a madrear busca a chabela mejor.

**Yuu Kleiyu: **o.o eres la primera que me dice que soy pervertida xDDD gracias por tu comentario por que me encargare de que Seto se a mas cute n.n y gracias por tu comentario.

** Shingryu Inazuma: T.T** noooo otra que me grita…xDDDD es que mi Yami es muy suertudo y lo protejo con garras y colmillos ya que nadie me lo toca aparte de Seto xp…pus donde yo vivo o sea Colombia también hace un calor ni el putas parece que estuviera en Egipto y ni lo estoy xDD ya quisiera yo y gracias por tu cute comentario

** Miyu Motou: **Certo…seto se ve re-cute cuidando a yami eso si es amor and the best paring from the World and universe duela a quien le duela, no? xDD.

PD: yo solo me vi los 8 primeros y enloquecí xDDD…más.

Pd2: . te traumaste ese siempre es mi objetivo en la vida traumar a los demás…tu tmb sabes dibujar owo yo kelo ver tu dibujito, shii? Por que yo también le hago vestidos xDDD y sin mas gracias por tu comentario

Voy a pedir un favor por que no** Yuu Kleiyu, Shingryu Inazuma **y** Miyu Motou **me dan sus correos seria genial chatear un día con ustedes n.n

Ja ne

"Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

Pero ahora la caza a 


	5. Chapter 5

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 5**

Había transcurrido por lo menos dos días desde lo ocurrido a Yami, el pequeño se veía muy de caído y con constantes dolores de cabeza que lo torturaban, El Ceo le daba sus pastillas de migraña las cuales ayudaban un poco para calmarlo pero lo ayudaba mas que Seto se acostara a su lado eso lo tranquilizaba, no sabia el por que pero mientras Yami estuviera sano y feliz siempre lo haría esta se podría decir que se estaba enamorando de ese pequeño que le alegraba sus días y le daba ánimos de vivir y luchar por algo…Seto se encontraba en su despacho trabajando muy arduamente mientras Yami estaba sentado en el sofá viendo le televisión muy concentrado sobre una exposición Egipcia, lo cual sin saber al pequeño le intereso demasiado pero sabia que últimamente seto estaba demasiado ocupado y no lo podía llevar al museo por desgracia.

Yami dejo de ver la pantalla de la televisión para dirigir su vista a Seto, el cual se veía extremadamente sensual con sus gafas y esa mirada seria tan encantadora.

-"Seto tas aun muy ocupado?"-pregunto Yami sentándose mejor y quedando al frente del escritorio del Ceo, el cual levanto su vista y sintió tristemente.

-"Desafortunadamente cada vez estoy mas ocupa, yo se que querías ir a esa exposición pero mi tiempo y mis deberes no me dejan hacerlo"-dejo decir este sonriéndole a Yami y volviendo a poner toda su concentración al trabajo.

El pequeño suspiro tristemente y se levanto del sofá para irse a descansar ya que aparte de sus dolores de cabeza también tenía mucho sueño y no sabia por que, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama donde las almohadas y las sabanas eran muy mullidas por lo cual cayo rápidamente al reino de los sueños.

Seto Kaiba dejo de teclar y se quito sus gafas, en realidad no tenía casi nada de trabajo solo que no quería llevar a fuera a Yami ya que no keria que le volviera a pasar nada, ese lo preocupaba demasiado, Seto guardo el trabajo que estaba haciendo y apago la lapto para ir donde su pequeño…dejo todo organizado y se fue al cuarto de Yami, donde lo encontró durmiendo placidamente se sentó al lado de el y le acaricio los cabellos por verlo por fin tranquilo; el Ceo dio un gran bostezo ya que esos dos días no había podido dormir bien por tanta preocupación que rondaba en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta se acostó al lado de yami también quedándose dormido abrazándolo involuntariamente.

Luego de una buena siesta; Yami comenzó a despertarse y sintió algo o alguien que lo abrazaba, aclaro su vista y vio muy pero muy cerca de el un Seto profundamente dormido lo cual también lo maravillo por que tenia un semblante de paz, el pequeño se acerco mas al rostro de Seto y se quedo un buen rato pensando en lo que le ocurrió cuando de repente perdió el sentido y no se acordaba de nada, Lo cual Seto no ayudaba en mucho por que no le decía lo que paso tal vez era para protegerlo de algo, se acerco a este y le dio un pequeño beso en esos labios que están entreabiertos y relajados.

-"ojala así fueran todos lo días"- dijo Yami ido alzando sus brazos por el cuello de seto para estar mas cerca de el, y sentir el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo tan masculino (¬) y perfecto para cualquier ser que respirara o que tuviera sangre en sus venas. El Ceo se movió un poco hasta aplastar a Yami con todo su cuerpo –"o.o…"- yami intento moverlo pero no podía por que pesaba demasiado para el así que hizo pataleta un buen tiempo hasta que se rindió y dejo que seto lo cogiera de almohada ( TxT eso tmb me pasa!), suspiro e intento tomar aire por su propio bien.

Seto comenzó a despertarse lentamente por que estaba muy cómodo así que se acurruco mas hasta que escucho un leve quejido, aclaro su vista y vio que…en pocas palabras apachurraba al pobre de Yami que estaba todo rojo por tener ese cuerpazo encima y por falta de aire xD

-"o.o Ra!"- el Ceo se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a sentar a Yami que recuperaba todo su oxigeno levantando su vista dejando encantado al Ceo, al ver ese rostro entre infantil y ya un poquitico maduro con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus grandes ojos carmín-"Perdón pequeño n.n"- seto revolcó los cabellos de yami en forma cariñosa, el cual seguía abrazando del cuello a Seto.

-"Seto si aun tienes sueño descansa"- dijo un Yami extremadamente tierno y sonrojado mirando para otro lado, seto se sorprendió por esta acción Yami casi nunca se sonrojaba así.

-"No…ya dormí lo suficiente…aun así gracias"- tomo el rostro de Yami entre sus manos y con sus pulgares acaricias las mejillas rojas de Yami, el ceo se encontraba muy ido y se acerco a los labios del chibi.

Yami se sonrojo más y se acerco al Ceo hasta que ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno y apacible beso; Yami alzo sus brazo hacia el cuello de Seto para que el beso se hiciera mas apasionada a sentirse casi cuerpo a cuerpo, esos dedos largos acariciaban toda la espalda de Yami cada centímetro hasta quedarse en un lugar, Seto le agarro el trasero al pequeño haciéndolo levantarse y deshacer el beso haciendo gemir el nombre de su ahora amante, el cual tenia los ojos opacos por el éxtasis que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Seto le desabotono la camisa a Yami y hacia poderle ver ese pecho pálido, era mas que obvio que el Ceo ya había visto mas de una vez el pecho de este pero no con ese éxtasis que sentía en su cuerpo y esos deseos enormes de hacer suyo a Yami, sin importarles los tabúes de la sociedad, los cuales se horrorizaban con cualquier cosa, el Ceo tomo en su boca los pezones de Yami- los cuales eran sumamente suaves- para lamerlos un buen rato y luego morderlos haciendo perder la razón de las cosas a su alrededor y del tiempo…Lo único que importaba en ese momento para ambos es sentir sus cuerpos juntos pidiendo mas y mas; Seto acostó a Yami y se le coloco encima sin echarle todo el peso encima para no aficciarlo.

-"Seto…"-gimió Yami con su boca entreabierta pidiendo mas-lo cual fue concedido con mucho gusto- los labios de ambos se volvieron a juntar en un beso húmedo, el cual Seto tomo las riendas dejando a Yami sin aliento…el cual prosiguió y le quitaba lentamente la camiseta al Ceo hasta que Mahado de golpe abrió la puerta del cuarto haciendo separar violentamente al par de tortolos.

El mago vio la escena que había: yami sin camisa, con un poquito de saliva en su comisura y todo rojo, el Ceo también le faltaba la camisa un poco rojo por lo que acababa de suceder y por la piedra de que Mahado hubiera interrumpido-aunque jamás lo aceptaría-

-" xDDD y Yami es humano o maquina?"- pregunto burlón Mahado mientras Kaiba se colocaba la camisa y se organizaba los cabellos y le tiro una silla al mago.

-" ¬¬ acaso no sabes tocar una pinché puerta?"- se coloco de pies Seto sin atreverse a voltear a ver a Yami que seguía muy rojo y decidió arreglarse antes de que Mahado sacara otro comentario con doble sentido-" Contesta hombre!"- grito exasperado

-"Pus fíjate que sip pero me da flojera xDDD"- contesto divertido ya que le fascinaba molestar a Asenpasuchi estreñido (xD a mi tmb me encanta fregarle la vida a los demás xDDD) no sabia por que le gustaba verlo hervir de la ira-"Ya cálmate parce no es para tanto"-contesto mas tranquilo.

-"Seto cuenta hasta…un billón? ñ.ñU"- pidió Yami ya que vio una aura maligna rodear al Ceo y tenia cara de bakemono, pero se calmo no por Mahado si no por que su chibi se lo pidió-"Menos mal"- suspiro aliviado el pequeñín.

El Ceo saco a punta de pata a Mahado de su mansión y les dijo a los guardias de que si intenta entra que lo llenen de plomo o lo dejen como un colador pa´ que afine.

-"Seto yo…"-Yami estaba totalmente sonrojado y no se atrevía a mirar al Seto a los ojos el cual comenzó a marcharse…

-"Lo que paso solo fue un pequeño error nada mas Yami"- dijo Seto seriamente sin siquiera mirar a Yami, el también estaba muy confundido por lo que paso así que tenia que echarle mucha cabeza antes de sacar una conclusión apresurada y sin mas salio rápidamente del cuarto del pequeño.

Por las palabras que dijo el Ceo Yami se entristeció mucho…_solo fue un error _se repetía este constantemente, se agarro fuertemente la cabeza la cual le comenzó a dar un dolor tan agudo sentía como si estuvieran taladrando desde adentro de ella.

-"Por que duele tanto?"- dijo Yami clavándose las uñas en su cabeza el dolor aumentaba cada vez mas, no paraba pareciera que lo quisiera torturar-"Awwwwwwwww!"- grito adolorido tirándose al suelo para ver si eso servia para parara eso dolor, sus ojos se colocaron opacos y por tal confusión salio corriendo fuera de la mansión sin que Seto se diera cuenta ya que este se duchaba para bajarse la calentura(mientras mi Yami sufre este esta arrecho ¬¬). El Ceo salio de su ducha y se visto pero antes se puso a buscar a Yami ya que la mansión estaba muy callada y tranquila y eso le daba una muy mala espina así que salio corriendo hacia su cuarto pero no lo encontró, le pidió a Fi y a los guardias que lo ayudaran pero todo era en vano no estaba

ni siquiera en lo huecos que el hizo (o.o¿?)…

Yami corría sin rumbo cada vez la cabeza le dolía mas, sentía que le iba explotar tarde o temprano.

-"Basta!"- se dijo así mismo con lagrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose muy duro el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar y seguir corriendo hasta que llego a un callejón desolado, se sentó en una esquina y se acurruco pero sin aun cesarle el dolor de cabeza-"Duele…"- dijo por ultimo antes de quedarse dormido.

Seto Kaiba estaba desesperado nunca antes Yami había desaparecido así; Fi continuaba buscándolo por toda la mansión sin parar y de repente cayo una horrible tormenta parecía que el cielo se iba a quebrar por tantos relámpagos y truenos que caían, Seto se canso de esperar tanto y tomo su chaqueta y un paraguas para ir a buscarlo en las calles quien quita tal vez Yami quería dar una vuelta y se perdió en el camino; a este no le importo que la tormenta se intensificara su prioridad era buscar a su chibi cueste lo que cueste…Este primero busco cerca de la mansión y las cuadras cercanas y al no encontrarlo hay se fue al centro de la ciudad, el frió era tenaz y la lluvia no parecía cesar cada vez caía mas.

Buscaba en restaurantes, en micelanias, en cualquier local donde hubiera algo que le gustara a Yami pero siempre corría con la misma suerte…

-"Yami donde estas?"- gritaba Seto muy preocupado para luego ir a la plaza Domino y al museo pero tampoco se encontraba hay, se canso de tanto correr pero no desistiría hasta encontrarlo…llego al parque y vio que no había buscado en los callejones, busco como en cincuenta de estos hasta llegar a una casa que se le hacia sumamente conocida, no era su verdadera casa sino que hay vivía alguien que conocía pero no se acordaba de esa persona ni un solo rasgo de ella. La casa había estado abandonada como hace diez años, Seto salio de su trance y vio que en ese barrio solo había un callejón así que entro en este y pudo ver una pequeña figura en una esquina y gracias a un relámpago pudo ver que era Yami con sus piernas en su pecho y abrazándose-"Pequeño!"- el Ceo corrió hacia el, se quito la chaqueta ya que Yami estaba todo empapado, el cual alzo su rostro…estaba pálido y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Seto!"- Yami se le fue encima y lo abrazo fuertemente para tenerlo cerca.

-"Por que te fuiste de la casa?"- pregunto Seto con voz suave para no asustarlo por que tenia ganas de darle una tunda por irse sin permiso, Yami se organizo y aun entre las piernas del Ceo con sus dos manitas tomo su cabeza y haciéndolo confundir.

-"Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler de una manera espantosa así que me confundí y no me di cuenta cuando Salí…hasta ahora"- dijo Yami con una carita de total inocencia lo que a Seto le pareció extremadamente adorable, este se coloco de espaldas y le dijo a Yami que subiera.

-"Sube peque"- dijo el Ceo viendo que la lluvia comenzaba a calmarse, Yami coloco sus manos en los hombros del Ceo y coloco una gran sonrisa.

-"Me vas a llevar de tun tun"-(o de caballito como ustedes prefieran) dijo muy animado abrazando por la espalda a Kaiba, el cual asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Yami se recostó en la espalda y seto tomo las piernas de Yami y se levanto y el chibi llevaba el paraguas para que no se mojaran los dos.

-"Hora de regresar a casa"- dijo el Ceo saliendo del callejón pasando al lado de la extraña casa la cual Yami se le quedo viendo detenidamente pero luego coloco su atención a Seto.

Ambos llegaron sanos y salvos a la mansión, Fi los recibió con unas cuantas toallas secas y tomo el paraguas y la chaqueta que estaba toda mojada, Yami miraba como bicho raro la toalla y no sabia que hacer con ellas.

-"Fi prepara el baño con agua tibia"- pidió el Ceo.

-"Si mi Señor"- Fi subió las escaleras tranquilamente para preparar el baño mientras Yami rompía la pobre toalla en dos.

-"Seto me puedo bañar contigo OwO"- Yami comenzó a hacer ojitos a Seto, este reía por lo bajo y tomo de la mano a Yami.

-"Esta bien pero no vayas a jugar con el agua"- dijo Seto subiendo las escaleras junto con Yami que taba very happy o.o

-"Lari Lari hoooo"- ya de por si Yami estaba desquiciado y no había cura para eso y seguía muy happy ya que se iba a bañar con Seto, al llegar al baño Fi se marcho cerrando la puerta tras ella…Kaiba comenzó a desvestirse y Yami lo imito aunque aun le costaba desvestirse solo y cuando logro quedar en viringa se felicitaba internamente pero sus cavilaciones terminaron ya que seto lo sentó en un banquito y lo mojo con una pequeña manguerita que estaba cerca.

-"Primero hay que limpiar el cuerpo"-dijo seto enjabonando el cuerpecito de Yami y luego echarle shampoo en esa extraña cabellera, para cuando termino con Yami se aseo el también y se metió a la tina esperando que el chibi se metiera lo cual lo hizo muy feliz y abrazo a Seto que se erizo por completo por sentir tanto el cuerpo de Yami así que lo voltio y le hecho esa cosa que hace burbujas en el agua para este se quedara ahí entretenido.

Yami miraba fascinado las burbujas que se elevaban, con sus manitas las elevaba hasta el techo y las soplaba e intentaba probar pero no podía por que se estallaban con nada, el pequeño cogio unas cuantas burbujas y las soplo hacia el rostro de Seto todo contento.

-"Te amo Seto!"- dijo Yami sonriendo muy feliz para luego tirársele encima y abrazarlo, el ceo se resbalo un poco dejando a Yami prácticamente encima recibiéndole difícilmente el abrazo. El Ceo difícilmente se salio de la tina con un Yami colgado que…diox…mejor ni digo, este tomo una toalla y comenzó a cercar el cuerpecito menudo de Yami que tomo una toalla también y le seco los cabellos castaños de Seto dejándolo despelucado y con una gotita en la frente.

-"Te divertiste yami?"- pregunto seto viendo que yami tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el Ceo se coloco una bata y le coloco una mi kawaii androide la cual le quedo enorme…las mangas eran del doble del brazo de este xDD e intentaba ver sus pies pero solo veia sus deditos w…

El Ceo se dirigió primero a su habitación para colocarse su pijama de dos piezas y negra y después llevar a yami al de el y colocarle una camiseta suya por que aun no le había comprado una bendita pijama, no por falta de plata si no por la falta de tiempo por tanto trabajo y como dicen el tiempo es oro y para Seto Kaiba mucho ya que le costo demasiado esfuerzo físico y psicológicos, ya que Gozaburo solo la quería para construir armas de guerra y ver destrucción como si a este mundo de la bastara con las que tuvo en tiempos pasados, el ceo se marcho a su cuarto acostando antes a yami, pero se puso a trabajar en su computadora sin la necesidad de dormir.

Yami miraba el techo no podía dormir algo lo molestaba no sabia que era, es levanto dirigiéndose al balcón, abrió las ventanas acercándose al muro del balcón y levantar la vista para poder observar un hermoso cielo de noche, estaba lleno de estrellas las cuales brillaban demasiado al igual que de una enorme luna llena alumbrando toda la ciudad…Los ojos de este perdieron brillo y abrió lentamente sus labios comenzando a entonar una dulce y melancólica canción:

"_Sotto, sotto, Hitomi tojite _

_Kimi wo Kanjiteru_

_Mata kaze ni sasowarete_

_Hitori sora wo miagero_

_Aenai yoru wa hosi ni _

_Negai wo kakeru no_

_Hontou no watashi nante_

_Daremo wakaranai, kedo"_

Yami observaba el firmamento muy ido mientras entonaba la bella melodía la cual llego a los oídos del Ceo, el cual despego la vista de la pantalla de la computadora y decidió dirigirse en donde se escuchaba mejor la canción hasta que llego al cuarto de Yami, abrió un poquito la puerta y vio a Yami en el balcon muy concentrado observando el hermoso cielo estrellado y continuo con la melodía…

"_Koko ni irukara_

_Matte irukara_

_Kimidake wa kitzuite_

_Zutto, zutto, yume wo mitero_

_Omoi ga itsuka todoku youni…"_

Sin saber por que de los ojos de Yami comenzaron a brotar lagrimas las cuales se resbalaron por su pálida mejilla…

"_Sotto, sotto, hitomi tojite_

_Kiete shimawanaide…"_

Yami cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar mas sin entender por que…

-"Que me pasa…snif…snif…por que lloro?"- se pregunto así mismo limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro y mirar nuevamente el cielo y recordó una frase de esa extraña canción que acababa de entonar-"…Kiete shimawanaide…"-dijo yami tristemente (trad: Por favor, aun no te vayas).

Este se levanto muy decaído pero cando vio una foto de seto que estaba en su cuarto el brillo le regreso a los ojos pero seguía muy confundido…

-"Quien soy…o que soy?"- se pregunto a si mismo viéndose la manos sin entender nada…ese sujeto, el dolor de cabeza y unas extrañas imágenes que lo torturaban constante mente pero no le había dicho nada a Seto…primero los intentaría descifrar el antes de que alguien mas se entere y unos deseos enorme de matar le vinieron, quería hacer pagar al tipo que lo electrocuto y le daño su noche con seto, Yami sonrió de una forma sarcástica y los ojos se le rasgaron mucho y los ojos le apareció un pequeño brillo de maldad-" Vas a ver me las pagaras todas y con intereses…jujuju"- ríe para si mismo yami regresando a su cama y descansar.

Seto estaba sorprendido por esas personalidades tan extrañas de yami, tenía tres: primero la de niño lindo sin preocupaciones, segundo el que siempre esta melancólico y triste y la tercera la cual acababa de conocer, la cual era una actitud desafiante y muy arrogante (como the real Yami . hermoso faraón¬), la cual seria capas de competir con la suya y eso si que daba miedo…

El Ceo suspiro un poco confundido, mañana hablaría al respecto con Yami o uno que tuviera libre por que precisamente mañana tenia cinco reuniones con empresas inferiores, se fue hacia su cuarto a dormir por que no podía concentrarse cien por ciento en su trabajo su preocupación era tan grande por los eventos recientes que lastimaron a Yami a punto de perderlo, lo cual no haría nuevamente…por un descuido suyo perdió a Mokuba lo cual no iba a repetir con Yami…

**Continuara…**

Este capitulo si me quedo rarifico o.o no lo entendí ni siquiera yo, espero que ustedes si lo entiendan n.n y aquí va la traducción de la melodía que canto mi kawaii yami no tenshi en el respectivo orden que lo coloque en japonés:

- Cierro mis ojos, dulce, dulcemente

Mis sentimientos son como los tuyos

El viento me ha vuelto ha invitar

A mirar a solas el cielo

En las noches que no te podía ver

Le pido deseos a una estrella

Nadie entiende…

Mi verdadero yo…

Estaré aquí, así que…

Te estaré esperando, así que…

Por favor tienes que darte cuenta

Seguiré, seguiré soñando, soñando

En que algún día te llegaran mis sentimientos…

Cierro mis ojos, dulce, dulcemente

Por favor aun no te vayas…

Esa song aparece en una parte de D.N. Angel de los últimos capítulos de esta así que espero que les haya gustado y onegai! Dejen reviews, shiii? T-T…

Shingryu Inazuma: u.u gommen no te lo puedo dar por que alguien me mata o.o estoy amenazada de muerte por eso xDD no te preocupes ese ere mi objetivo en colocarle asenpasuchi hace tres años y otra cosa tu correo no salio por que no anotas el mio que esta abajo n.n

Shizou Dark: hoaaaaaaa bianchi querida ya t extraño muxio T-T tengo que abrazar mi almohada por que ya no tas ¬u¬ tu sabes que seto sufrira en mis garras mujajajajajajajaja n. ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

Pero ahora la caza a terminado!"

Matta ne n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Este capitulo ta dedicado a **Shingryu Inazuma** por ser una fiel lectora que siempre a estado presente en mis cuatro fics y apoyado y madreado así que este chap es para ti n.n y espero que te guste…

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 6**

En esos momentos no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y mas con quien lo estaba haciendo, con su lengua recorría toda la extensión del abdomen llenándolo de su saliva caliente para luego y mirar esas mejillas de Yami que estaban muy rojas casi como una manzana y tomar esos pequeños labios en un lujurioso beso en el cual se dio el lujo de conocer con su lengua la cavidad y al mismo tiempo jugar con la lengua de Yami que era muy tímida para dar otro paso.

Seto se separo lentamente y con sus manos alzo a Yami hasta tenerlo sentado en sus caderas y sentir contra su abdomen el miembro excitado de este que pedía a gritos un poquito de atención de parte del causante de esto, este reía por lo bajo así que recostó la cabeza de Yami en su hombro para dirigir con destreza sus manos hasta el miembro hasta tenerlo lo que hizo que un escalofrió pasara por toda la espalda de Yami y dejara escapar un débil respingo de placer.

Este comenzó con un lento vaivén para deleitarse observando el rostro excitado de su amante el cual pedía mas y su deseo fue concebido ya que el Ceo aumento el ritmo ocasionando que Yami arqueara todo su cuerpo gimiendo sonoramente, el ritmo aumentaba cada vez mas hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y con otro gemido Yami se vino llenando de semen las manos de Seto, el cual lamió sus manos para probar la semilla la cual era muy deliciosa.

Yami se sonrojo completamente y tomo el rostro de Seto para besarlo con ternura, este acostó a su amante bocarriba y le separo las piernas…

-"Esto te dolerá un poco"- dijo seto tiernamente viendo el asentimiento de Yami para luego pero antes de hacerlo sonó algo…

**_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG RIIIIIINNNNNNNNG_**!

-"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Seto se despertó completamente rojo y shockeado por semejante sueño que había tenido, tenia la respiración acelerada así que intento regulizarla y poderse tranquilizar se quito unos cuantos mechones castaños del rostro y decidió bañarse pa bajarse la calentura pero cuando se quito la sabana ahora si se puso mas pálido y mas rojo a no poder al saber que tuvo un sueño húmedo-"-/- pero por que a mi me pasan estas cosas?"- se sentó para pensar bien las cosas…primero se fue a dar una ducha para luego ir a lavar la ropa de cama.

Kaiba se dirigió asía la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café ya que aun estaba muy alterado por lo que había soñado, hacerle el amor a Yami, se sacudió la cabeza y miraba ido la ventana ya que no había podido estar con el peque los últimos días, le hacia mucha falta, este abrió los ojos ya que pensó que de pronto la ausencia de la presencia de Yami fue la que ocasiono este dichoso sueño y se le vino una idea sana aunque usted no lo crea xD.

Tomo rápidamente el teléfono para llamar a la empresa en donde contesto su secretaria, Kaiba le dijo que no aceptara ninguna reunión que las aplazara para otro día, sin importar quien fuera y que estrato social tenia le valía madre así de sencillo, termino de arreglar unas cuantas cosas hasta que colgó el teléfono y se termino de tomar el café mas delicioso del mundo proveniente de mi tierra, el cual Kaiba se deleitaba con el aroma que quedaba en el aire.

-"Mmmm…me alegra que Colombia comparta el café con el resto del mundo"- dice el Ceo yendo a la cocina y sacar otra taza de café, cuando regreso al comedor vio a Yami bajando por las escaleras un poco dormido y se veía muy tierno ya que estaba todo despelucado, con una carita un poco sonrojado por haberse levantado y un poco desbaratada la camiseta que le presto seto, ya que se le veía el hombro izquierdo-"Buenos días Yami"- dijo el ceo sonriéndole y el chibi contestándole de la misma manera

-"Buenos días Seto"- respondió Yami sentándose la lado de el oliendo lo que tomaba ocasionando que le sonara la tripa pidiendo a gritos algo de comer o sino se desmayaría, este se coloco todo rojo-"creo que tengo hambre"- dijo apenado.

El Ceo dejo su taza de café y entro a la cocina muy decidido viendo todo a su alrededor.

-"Hace siglos que no cocino pero no creo que se me haya olvidado"- dijo kaiba sacando, dos naranjas para el jugo, huevos, un poquito de harina, de mantequilla y una sartén…Yami observaba desde afuera lo poco que veía y comenzó a oler algo delicioso lo cual le hizo dar mas hambre, Seto se demoro un poco pero la espera valió la pena, este salio con un plato de hot cakes y el jugo de Yami-" Espero que te gusten"- dejo en la mesa el plato y el vaso.

-"si huelen tan bien"- dijo Yami cogio el cuchillo y tenedor corto un pedacito para probarlo, cuando llego a su boca se deleito con el sabor era dulce y suave para el paladar haciendo que le brillaran los ojos y se tragara de una los hot cakes asombrando al Ceo que no se acostumbraba a la forma de tragar básicamente de su chibi-"Mmmmm…tan deliciosos Seto…etto onde ta Fi?"- dijo confundido para luego terminarse su jugo de naranja.

-"Esta descansando, le dio unas vacaciones ya que trabaja mucho y no quiero que se averié ya que es un modelo ejemplar y único al igual que vos"-seto tomo el mentón del pequeño levantándole el rostro y viéndole unos hermosos ojos rojos brillantes-"te tengo una sorpresa chibi"- le guiño el ojo.

-" que es?"-Yami sonrió de una forma tan encantadora que a Seto se le hizo similar a las sonrisas que le regalaba Mokuba.

-"Un día de campo"- dejo decir sencillamente.

-"Voy a ver muxios animales…wiiiiiii!"-grito muy feliz tirándosele encima al Ceo lo que ocasiono que este se fuera así atrás y se diera un buen totazo en la espalda levantándose con dificultad.

-"Chibi no te lo he dicho antes…pero es que pesas mucho"- dijo Seto con falta de aire intentándose levantar y alegrarse de que su espalda no se hubiera quebrado, notando también que yami inflo sus cachetes e hizo pucheros también.

-"No toy gordo!"- yami seguía haciendo pucheros sacándole la lengua a Seto.

-"No estas gordo si no pesado"- volvió a decir con una gotita en la cabeza por ver mas pucheros de parte de Yami-"Mejor ve a bañarte"- seto lo alzo y lo coloco de pies en el suelo y señalarle que subiera.

-"Ta bien y tu que harás?"- pregunto yami terminando su desayuno para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-"Organizare lo que tenemos que llevar…por ejemplo mucha comida y líquidos para ti que eres demasiado hiperactivo"- dijo el Ceo llendo a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo y demás cosas para ese día de campo el cual es para ambos pero como el pobre es tan salado y debería cambiarse el nombre por bulto de sal ya que llego Mahado muy alegre a su mansión.

-"Ohaiyo Kaiba!"- dijo muy pero muy happy estilo Matsuri-chan (pobrecito el Ceo) llendo así la cocina sin siquiera pedir permiso-"Que achendo?"- vio que estaba haciendo unos cuantos sándwiches y unos cuantos termos con jugo y uno con su coffe.

-"Comida es que no ves o que?"- dijo Seto muy entretenido en lo que hacia-"Para que viniste Mahado"- ni lo volteaba a ver al pobre de Mahado.

-"o.o…¬¬…xD solo quería mostrarte mi nueva inquisición espero que no te moleste"- dijo Mahado acercándose a Kaiba y ayudándole en unas cuantas cosas que le pedía el Ceo.

-"Que es?"- dijo cuando termino con los cincuenta sándwiches y guardarlos en una canasta.

-"n.n…Mana pasa por favor"- dijo Mahado y ante esa petición apareció una chica muy linda con cabellos castaños y ojos grandes (noooo! Que no ve a yami por que me lo mata T-T para ser sincera le tengo mellito a Mana mas que a Ishizu x.x) que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un vestido con una diminuta falda mostrando bastante pierna-"Ella es Mana…es mi ultima invención y parece mas humano que yo o.o"-

-"¬¬ cualquier cosa que este sobre la faz de la tierra es mas humano que tu"- dijo el Ceo viendo fijamente a Mana-"Esta bien pero por que no le pones mas ropa"- se dirigió a la nevera sacando salchichas para hacer hot dogs y carne para hacer hamburguesas ¬.

-" ¬¬ en fin…espero que ella se lleve bien con Yamisito y hablando de el, onde ta?"-pregunto Mahado observando pa todos lados y Mana viendo animada la licuadora ya que así un ruido chistoso.

-"O¬O gira gira"- Mana movía la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento de la licuadora.

-"-.- Salio tarada como Yami"- se dijo viendo como bicho rara a Mana que le hacia push ahora al horno microondas y en ese mismo instante llegaba Yami el cual llevaba una camiseta blanca con una calavera a una lado, unos pantalones negros sueltos nada de ajustados y de calzado unos convers negros; este paso al lado de Mana y quedo confundido, ella también lo miraba fijamente esta que su boca se le hizo como de gato y alzo sus brazos.

-" KAWAIIII!"- grito Mana muy feliz, Yami se coloco pálido y salio corriendo para salvar su integridad y Mana salio detrás de el dando brinquitos-"Vamos a jugar"- dijo muy happy ella.

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

-"…O.O!...O.O!"- EL Ceo estaba traumado había alguien peor que Yami.

-"…O.O!...xDDDD"- Mahado veía muy feliz como yami huía de su invención que salio mas traumática que el chibi…

Yami seguía corriendo por toda la mansión y en una mala vuelta se tropezó con su propio pie lo que ocasiono que se fuera de cara al suelo y mana se le tiro encima y lo cogio de la cintura muy feliz refregando su mejilla en la espalda de mi pobre Yami. Kaiba y Mahado se dirigieron a la sala y vieron a Mana que abrazaba fuertemente a Yami que intentaba escapar de sus garras pero era en vano, Seto sin darse cuenta los celos invadieron todo su ser al ver a esa Mana abrazando a SU Yami, era de el y de nadie mas pese a quien le pese.

Seto apretaba sus puños de la ira que tenia contenida por ese atrevimiento de la chica de tener en sus brazos a Yami.

-"Mahado dile que suelte a Yami…o sino ¬¬"- advirtió el Ceo.

-"O sino que a ver!"- dijo desafiante el mago.

-" O sino ¬¬ TE MATO MALDITO MAGO DE CUARTA!"- Grito como ogro el Ceo, Mahado con un pie en la tumba le quito a Mana al pobre Yami, el cual salio corriendo así donde se encontraba Seto y lo abrazo de la cintura para protegerse de Mana

Mana estaba haciendo pucheros ya que le quitaron el chico que le parecía tan kawaii, se acerco lentamente a el y le extendió la mano…

-"Me llamo Mana y tu"-pregunto muy ansiosa por saber el nombre de el, el cual miraba un poco desconfiado la mano de la chica.

-"Etto…mucho gusto Mana, yo me llamo Yami"- dijo este tomándole la mano pero aun estaba detrás de Seto pa protegerse por que no estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo, el Ceo miraba la escena para ver si Mana se le ocurría tirársele encima al pobre de Yami.

-"Kaiba a donde te diriges?"- pregunto Mahado viendo el canasto a Seto y que Yami tenia ropa para un día de…-"Un día de campo! Yo voy!"- dijo alegre Mahado.

-"Yo también puedo!"- grito Mana muy feliz y el pobre Seto estaba entre Mahado y Mana que le hacían ojitos pa ir con ellos y por su bien y el de Yami tuvo que invitarlos.

-"Se…pueden venir"- dijo no muy convencido de lo que hizo ya que quería pasar un día tranquilo con Yami que eso era tan difícil de conseguir, este suspiro rendido, detrás de el iba Yami viéndolo tiernamente, Mana miraba a Yami de esa forma y Mahado se robo algo de la comida del día de campo y se lo estaba comiendo en ese mismo instante.

Todo mundo se monto en la camioneta ford de Seto y el advirtió el que le dañara si quiera el botón de subir la ventana la mataba y si era el caso de Mahado lo empalaba con muchísimo gusto, a Mana ni idea y a Yami lo dejaría sin tele por un mes (T-T noooo el de yami es el pior castigo que hay!) y así aprenderían a ser juiciosos…en fin el Ceo se monto y arranco de una sin esperar que nadie se colocara el cinturón de seguridad.

-"Nos queres matar o que?"- pregunto de malas Mahado que se pudo colocar el cinturón y en este preciso instante se lo colocaba a Mana.

-"Para serte sincero a ti si…pero a Yami no"- con esta palabras Seto se orillo a la orilla y le coloco el de Yami, el cual miraba cada movimiento de este sin perder detalle-"Que pasa chibi?"- lo voltio a ver por que sintió una aguda mirada sobre el.

-"nop nada n.n"- sonrió tiernamente.

El Ceo tomo el volante y piso el acelerador para continuar con su camino para ir a las afueras de la ciudad y por fin respirar aire puro, sin detectar ningún olor de gasolina(es que el carro de el es de gas natural n.n) por suerte de todos no había mucho trafico aunque estuvieran entre semana.

Después de dos horas de andar en carretera legaron a una especie de finca, la cual tenia un gran lago, una enorme zona verde y mas alejado una "pequeña" cabaña propiedad de Seto Kaiba…Yami y Mana miraban asombrados la belleza que poseía ese lugar, estaciono la camioneta cerca de la cabaña para bajar las cosas junto con Mahado mientras Mana y Yami observaban todo el lugar. Yami se alejo un poco y vio una caballeriza donde había un caballo negro y otro blanco y al lado de estos dos estaba su cría, un hermoso potrillo de color blanco más hermoso que el de su madre.

Yami se acerco lentamente para agacharse y arrancar un poco de pasto, los dos caballos adultos lo vieron y se fueron adentro y se acostaron mientras el potrillo se acerco a este por lo peculiar que se veía, Yami le acerco el pasto y el potrillo con mucho gusto se lo comió, al terminar de comer se quedo lamiéndole la mano y luego le lamió la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas…

-"Jajaja…que bonito eres"- yami se limpio el rostro y acaricio la cabeza al potrillo pero lo dejo para después por que escucho que Seto lo llamaba-"lo siento me tengo que ir"- termino de acariciarlo para luego salir corriendo a dirección de la casa y el caballito xD salio tras de el sin que Yami se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a la casa vio a Mana con un bikini muy feliz viéndose, mientras Seto miraba feo a Mahado como diciéndole depravado, pero ambos estaban sirviendo la comida en una mesa que sacaron para comer en el aire libre, Yami se acerco a Seto y lo vio confundido.

-"Me llamaste Seto?"- pregunto Yami viendo que Seto le entregaba un plato-" esto que es?"- miraba extrañado a Seto.

-"Tu almuerzo ya esta listo para eso te llame…si vas a jugar primero comes"- dijo mama gallina colocando otras cosas en la mesa para luego sentarse a comer, Yami se sentó al lado de el y mana y Mahado frente a ellos, todos comían tranquilamente en vez en cuando hablaban de algo para hacer la comida mas amena y mas cuando Mahado molestaba a Kaiba, el cual le contestaba peor ganándole todas las partidas sin ninguna piedad alguna.

Al terminar de comer Yami ayudaba a seto a lavar los platos ya que Mana se fue a meter al lago para nadar y Mahado se fue a pescar haber si tenia suerte lo cual lo dudo pero bueno que se hace…

Seto se fue a sentarse en una amaca para relajarse y leer un libro pero Yami no sabia que hacer, al lago no se metía por que estaba el peligro de ser abrazado por Mana y pescar ni de broma por que Mahado estaba como ogro y aventando maldiciones a todo pulmón…

-"Mmmm…toy aburrido!"-dijo Yami con una voz de desespero por no hacer nada de nada, este se revolcó los cabellos y se fue hacía atrás para recostarse en el suelo y observar una fila de hormigas las cuales llevaban migajas de lo que habían almorzado-" Agh!"- grito totalmente frustrado se levanto del suelo y se fue a dar una vuelta por la zona verde, la cual estaba llena de árboles, de distintas clases de flores y otras clases de plantas.

Estuvo un buen rato pateando piedras y tirándolas a un pequeño estanque pero sin darle a las ranas que croaban sin cesar, al igual que los ruiseñores cantaban con todo su resplandor pero había uno que no encajaban con los otros cantos, era como un chillido o de un animalito llorando, Yami intento escuchar de donde provenía ese sonido para poder ayudarlo, al estar tan concentrado lo pudo localizar mas o menos la ubicación y sin pensarlo salio corriendo hacía ella, buscaba entre los arbustos, por las piedras básicamente por toda la zona verde…hasta que llego a un gran sauce y al lado de este había un pequeño pichón llorando ya que se había caído de su nido.

Yami se arrodillo frente a el y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, el cual utilizo para coger al pichón y darle un poco de calor.

-"No te preocupes iré a buscar a tu mama"- dijo Yami con una gran sonrisa al pichoncito, lo abrazo y le tocaba suavemente la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, este miro hacia las ramas del sauce y pudo ver un pequeño nido donde había dos pichones igualitos al que tenia en sus brazos, suspiro profundamente y se acercó al tronco del árbol y comenzó a treparlo.

Seto termino de leer su libro de 800 páginas y suspiro relajado dirigiendo su vista hacia el lago donde se encontraba Mahado quebrando la caña de pescar y luego pisarla bien enojado y Mana seguía muy contenta nadando pero…Yami no estaba por ningún lado.

-"Yami!..."- el Ceo se levanto de la hamaca y miro para todos lados y lo busco adentro de la casa pero no estaba-"Por que siempre se pierde?"- se pregunto así mismo el ceo intentando recordar para donde se había dirigido el chibi, abrió los ojos y salio corriendo hacia la zona verde de su propiedad dejando confundidos a Mana y Mahado.

-"Adonde va el señor Kaiba?"- pregunto Mana confundida y en sus manos un pescado que ella misma había pescado sin necesidad de esperar y esperar como el pobre de Mahado.

-"¬¬ no tengo idea y no me importa"- saco un encendedor y le prendió fuego a la pobre caña de pescar siendo inocente de lo salado de Mahado.

-"¬¬U en fin…"- dijo ella volviendo a nadar y dejar libre el pescado…

Kaiba caminaba tranquilamente por todo el prado para buscar mejor a su chibi que aun no daba con su paradero, camino por todas parte hasta que escucho un ruido sobre su cabeza y vio a Yami trepado en ese enorme sauce…

-"Por Ra!...Yami bájate de ese árbol!"- ordeno el Ceo viendo muy preocupado a Yami en una de las ramas del sauce, este vio hacia abajo y vio a Seto pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Lo siento seto pero debo colocarlo en el nido"- dijo Yami resbalándose un poco asustando de sobremanera al Ceo, el chibi se organizó y siguió su camino con sumo cuidado de no caerse.

-"En el nido?..."-observo mejor lo que tenia yami en sus brazos y vio que tenia un pequeño pichón, bajo la vista y sonrió levemente-" esta bien pero ten cuidado"- dijo este siguiendo a yami por donde iba por si se caía de la rama.

Yami llego por fin donde estaba el nido, se sentó sobre la rama y tomo con una mano al pichón y comenzó a estirar el brazo para dejarlo hay sano y salvo con sus hermanitos, este se corría muy despacio para no quebrar la rama que mas adelante era delgada y débil como para soportar el peso de este; el pequeño pudo colocar al pichón en el nido lo cual lo alegro mucho al igual que al Ceo ya que por fin Yami se bajaría de hay pero cuando este comenzó a retroceder la rama se quebró…

-"Yami!"- el ceo se hizo debajo de esa rama y con éxito yami cayo en sus brazos ocasionando que el Ceo se fuera al piso pero los dos estaban ilesos, Seto se sentó y vio a Yami abrazándolo fuertemente por el susto que se pego al haberse caído desde tan alto-"Estas bien?"- pregunto este alzándole el rostro viendo que se había raspado el rostro y sus manos y lo abrazo más contra su pecho yéndosele el brillo en sus iris azules ya que sin darse cuenta unas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza:

_Seto se encontraba en un parque viendo hacía la copa de un árbol muy alto en el cual había un niño pero solo le veía la silueta de su pequeño cuerpo y una gran sonrisa pero tampoco veía su rostro lo cual necesitaba para saber quien era…_

_-"Bájate eso es peligroso!"- grito el seto chibi muy preocupado mirando aun hacia arriba._

_-"No puedo Seto tengo que ayudarlo"- dijo el niño mostrándole un pichón en sus brazos y colocarlo en el nido pero la rama se rompió haciendo que el pequeño se cayera-" Setoo!"-_

-"YAMI!"- grito el ceo saliendo de su ensoñación viendo que el mismo yami lo miraba muy preocupado y poso su mano en la mejilla de ese varonil rostro pálido, el ceo recupero el brillo en sus ojos, cogio esa pequeña mano y la beso ocasionando que yami se sonrojara mucho.

-"Seto…te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Yami con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la acción tan tierna de Seto

Seto Kaiba tomo en sus manos el rostro de Yami y lentamente se acerco a besar esos pequeños labios que muchas veces lo habían tentado pero nunca lo había demostrado en publico sus deseos y…su amor, sip sin darse cuenta ese cariño que le cogio a Yami se volvió amor uno tan puro que no parecía provenir de el, este besaba con mucho cariño a Yami, haciendo que el aire les faltara rompiendo ese beso tan dulce…

Yami miraba al suelo con su rostro que estaba todo rojo por tal beso y le salio humo encima de su cabeza por la vergüenza que tenia si mirar a Seto a los ojos o no, el Ceo miraba encantado esa expresión que tenia yami en su rostro.

-"Seto…yo…"- yami no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Seto coloco un dedo en los labios de esta para que no siguiera, le coloco un tierna sonrisa y se acerco al oído de este…

-"Te amo mi Yami"- dijo el Ceo suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla la cual estaba tan roja que parecía que fuera a explota-"Te ves todo un encanto así"- le tomo el mentón y volvió a besarle los labio pero era un beso francés, este le acariciaba el cuello haciendo que Yami abriera un poco su boca y permitiera la intromisión de esa lengua calida que jugaba con atrevimiento con la de el.

El pequeño se alejo rápidamente de Seto lo cual lo dejo en su comisura la saliva del Ceo y viceversa.

-"Que pasa Yami?"- pregunto algo confundido mirando el rostro de yami que coloco una gran sonrisa y se le tiro encima al Ceo casi rompiéndole la espalda.

-"Yo también te amo Seto!"- grito Yami muy contento agarrando al Ceo del cuello y llenándolo de besos.

Seto miro hacia el cielo mientras yami lo seguía llenando de besos y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

**Continuara….**

**Miyu Motou: **disculpada ya estoy acostumbrada a eso pero bue que se hace y ya ta tu correo . tengos unas ganas enormes de chatear contigo n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

En fin ya nada digo si no que este capitulo esta dedicado a mi "queridísima" **Shizou Dark **para que sufras leyendo como maltrato a Seto por ti xDDD y espero que te guste por que siempre me subestimas lo cual no es bueno ¬¬.

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 7**

Era una hermosa mañana y silenciosa ya que Seto estaba tan de buen humor que decidió quedarse otro día en su finca junto con Yami y las dos pestes, se estiro dando un gran bostezo para ver en su pecho un lindo yami que dormía profundamente con su pijama por desgracia de todas lo que significa que no tuvieron sexo, este se veía como un angelito lo mas dulce del mundo.

El Ceo se organizo mejor en la cama haciendo que yami se despertara abriendo esos hermosos ojos carmín como un rio de sangre, este se tallo los ojos quedando recostado en el pecho de su ahora y para siempre koi.

-"Ohaiyo gossaimasu Yami"- dijo el Ceo viéndolo tiernamente y acariciándole los cabellos lo que ocasiono que Yami se le tirara encima abrazándolo-"Q-Que pasa?"- se sorprendió por la energía que tenia a estas horas de la mañana.

-"Toy muy happy n.n"- dijo alegremente abrazando al Ceo por el cuello, regalándole una mirada llena de amor, se alzo un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de Seto-"Ai shiteru"- este oculto su rostro en el pecho de seto y pudo sentir su aroma.

-"Yo también"- poso una mano en la cabeza de yami para luego tomarlo de la cintura y levantarlo de la cama y llevándolo cargado al baño para obviamente bañarlo y miro si no estaba mahado por su propio bien por que esta vez lo degollaría si interrumpe en algo-"Menos mal ese tipo sigue dormido"- no lo nombraba ya que no quería convocarlo y como este es tan salado pasaría eso pero como soy buena gente no le va pasar eso n.n

Al llegar al baño Seto se desvistió y desvistió a Yami; el cual tenia un sonrojo muy notable en las mejillas ya que iba hacer muy difícil acostumbrarse ver casi siempre ese cuerpazo tan varonil y espectacular, el chibi se voltio y se aseo al igual que seto para luego meterse a la tina…ambos estuvieron un buen rato hay totalmente tranquilos y Seto comiéndose a punta de besos a Yami, el chibi se acurruco todo.

-"jijiji…Seto vamos mejor a desayunar"- dijo yami riendo ya que Seto le causaba cosquillas con los besos en el cuello.

-"Mmm…solo por hoy te salvas de mis garras"- dijo Seto con esas miradas secys tan matadoras y sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica, salio de la tina tomando la toalla y envolviéndosela en la cintura, extendió su mano y ayudo a salir a Yami.

-"Graxias…"- el chibi tomo la toalla y se seco todo el cuerpo para poder ir a vestirse

Ya todos estaban despiertos y se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, Mana peleaba con Yami por la comida ya que ambos son muy tragones mientras tanto Seto comía tranquilamente al igual que Mahado que observaba acusadoramente al Ceo que ni lo determinaba y tomaba tranquilamente su taza de café hasta que mana se le fue el plato de cereales y se lo zampo a Seto, este abrió lentamente sus ojos con una mirada de ogro que daba risa por que estaba lleno de leche y de cereal.Yami salio corriendo hacia el, tomando una servilleta y lo comenzó a limpiar con una cara preocupada, pero Seto tomo de la muñeca a Yami.

-"Que pasha?"- pregunto preocupado yami mirando a los ojos a Seto que le sonrió.

-"No me pasa nada solo que no quiero que no hagas eso…ya que parecerías mi sirviente y eso es lo que menos deseo"-dijo Kaiba besándole la frente al chibi haciendo que se sonrojara toditico como una manzana por ese acto tan tierno.

-"Hai…"- contesto con una sonrisa y agachando el rostro, y en eso Mahado los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mana los observaba mientras se tragaba el desayuno de mi Yamisito, cuando de repente le sonó el celular al Ceo.

-"Moshi moshi"- contesto el Ceo y escucho toda la carreta que le dijo la secretaria, colgó y este coloco su rostro serio-"Genial"- dijo en forma sarcástica el Ceo guardando el celular.

-"Tenemos que regresar a la ciudad?"- pregunto Yami mirándolo fijamente tomando otra vez su asiento y terminar de comer por que Mana no iba a dejar ni una migaja de pan (esta igual de muerta de hambre que yo xDDD).

-"Si…me lleva la que me trajo"- dijo refunfuñando de malas Seto por que pensaba mandar al diablo al mago y a su cosa rara llamada Mana, para poder tener una cena romántica con su koi-"Bueno Mahado y Mana ustedes dos empacan las cosas por ser unos malditos atenidos"- dio una orden el Ceo y presidente de Kaiba Corp. Cargando a Yami que tenia una manzana en la boca ya que el cereal caduco T.T pero no de viejo si no que alguien se lo trago y no fui yo o.o aclaro, no?.

-"Y por que nosotros?...acaso soy tu mayordomo o que?"- dijo de malas el mago levantándose de la mesa e ir asía este pero por algo se detuvo…lo cual es que Setito de no se donde saco una puta bazuca y le apunto a Mahado-"Oo!!!!"- trauma irreversible.

-" ¬¬ O lo haces…o lo haces!!"- dijo amablemente el Ceo bajando por un momento a Yami y cargar su bazuca.

-"…-.-U!!!..."- Yami no comentaba nada no por que fuera tranquilo si no que era gallina.

-"chuchito sálvame de este desquiciado"- rezo Mahado sacando todos los símbolos religiosos de todas las religiones existente y que existieron-"Mahoma, Dios, Ra, buda, Tom Cruise sálvenme se los ruego!!!!"- le estaban temblando las piernas.

-"Si lo haces por las buenas no te vuelo la cabeza"- dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa recostando la bazuca en su hombro y Yami detrás de el halándole la camisa.

-"Puchu vamonos"- dijo Yami tiernamente haciendo esos ojitos tan kawaii´s que me matan de una y le señalo la escalera.

Seto asintió desapareciendo la bazuca a igual de cómo apareció haciéndome sospechar que es brujo y uno mejor que Mahado, el cual agarro a Mana de la parte de la espalda del vestido para llevarla a los cuartos de arriba y arreglar todas las maletas y limpiar la casa por si acaso Seto se desquicia mas, este comenzó a subir las escaleras cargando a yami como costal de papas y darle una palmada en ese traserito secy ¬ haciéndolo sonrojar de sobremanera.

-"Que haces Seto?"- exclamo un Yami todo rojo pataleando un poco para que lo organizara lo cual seria imposible para el pobre chibi que miraba de reojo que en esa pose se le notaba mucho su encanto-"Ra…!!"- dijo todo apenado.

-"Sabes algo chibi… tienes un trasero muy espectacular"- dejo decir el Ceo mirándolo con una mirada picara y ahora agarrarle una nalga y apretársela arrancándole un gemido muy fuerte…y con mas traumas de los que ya tenia, el siguió su recorrido y deposito a Yami en la cama para admirarle ese bello rostro tan infantil con su tez suave y pálida, alzo una mano y acaricio las mejillas de yami que se encontraban aun rojas-"Eres hermoso"- dijo totalmente embelezado Seto acercándose mas a los pequeños labios rojas de su koi.

-"Seto…"- dijo un susurro Yami completamente ido alzando sus brazos para rodear la nuca del Ceo y tenerlo mas cerca, hasta que por fin cortaron la distancia y se besaron lentamente pero con una pasión muy patente en ella, Kaiba acariciaba con desespero las caderas de este, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y poco a poco acariciaba el abdomen de yami para subir y halarles los pezones-"…que haces?..."- dijo con dificultad el chibi por que el placer comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo y sin pedirlo su espalda se arqueo levemente.

-"Ta gusta, verdad?"- pregunto el Ceo con ese rostro pícaro tan secy que derrite a cualquier ser humano sin importar el sexo, la raza o si es ovni…y como es de costumbre Mahado abrió la puerta sin tocarlo viendo a ambos tortolos en plena faena, lo cual si emputo al Ceo-" Que coño haces mago de pacotilla?"- dijo con una aura maligna.

-"Ya termine de empacar todo"- dijo con mal genio tirando las maletas a la pieza.

-"Ahora súbelas a la camioneta"- volvió a ordenar Kaiba con una de sus famosas sonrisas sarcásticas.

-"Si señor"- dijo de malas Mahado tomando nuevamente las maletas e ir donde estaba la camioneta.

El Ceo se organizo la ropa y organizo la de yami que miraba al pobre Mahado sumiso a las órdenes de Seto.

-"Seto lo tratas como un perro"- dijo yami con pucheritos acercándose a la ventana y ver al mago subiendo las maletas a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-"Solo por hoy chibi nada mas"- seto le beso la frente y tomo sus cosas y comenzó a salir seguido de chibi que estaba todo sonrisas de tanta felicidad en su corazón por estar con Setito querido xD.

Los cuatro ya habían vuelto a la Ciudad Domino y en el camino Seto dejo las maletas, a Mana y a Yami en la mansión por que necesitaba ir de urgencia a la empresa, ya que un poco de socios estaban de malas y querían hablar y hacer los negocios de una vez con el, ¿y por que no buscaban otro socio? La respuesta es tan sencilla, ya que Kaiba Corp. Es la empresa mas poderosa y rica sobre la faz de la tierra y aparte no tenían un presidente tan inteligente y tan papasota xD como Seto Kaiba, el cual comenzó a hablar y a negociar con todos los socios con la ayuda de su "amigo" Mahado, Kaiba contestaba los teléfonos ya que hablaba con los socios del extranjero ya que Mahado no sabia habla Español, árabe, Alemán, Francés, italiano ni siquiera latín, ni ingles y siempre decía- pa molestar a Seto- _i don´t speak inglish _lo cual era muy molesto para don estreñido xD.

-"Uff mucha cortesía por una vida"- dijo el Ceo recostándose en su silla y Mahado en el sofá totalmente agotado y bofeteado por que una socia le dio una cachetada por dejarla esperando.

-"Si las viejas me siguen tratando así me paso al otro bando"- dijo todo enojado el Mago haciendo que seto alzara la ceja y se le vino una idea a la cabeza, se levanto de su silla y se acerco seductoramente a Mahado y lo acorralo en el sofá.

-"Si quiere yo te enseño"- dijo Seto seductoramente acercándose a los labios de Mahado y tomarle el mentón-" Si?"- sonrió picadamente.

-"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"- grito espantado Mahado empujando a Seto y yéndose a la puerta –"Bade retro Satanás…hentai maldito"- dijo Mahado todo sonrojado y abrazándose a si mismo.

-"Ja!...que risa…no soy zoofilico para meterme con vos"- dejo decir Seto tomando asiento y viendo de reojo a Mahado que le salio una aura maligna.

-"Eres un…"- no lo dejaron terminar ya que la secretaria entro con una carta en sus manos…

-"disculpe señor Kaiba pero le llego esto"- la chica hizo una reverencia y se acerco al escritorio de Kaiba y le paso la carta y apto seguido se marcho de la oficina para seguir su trabajo…Kaiba miraba confundido la carta ya que estaba amarrilla de lo vieja y la letra con la que estaba escrita era de un niño, edad aproximada unos diez añitos.

-"Que será?..."- se pregunto Seto abriendo el sobre y leer en la primera parte que decía: _16 de septiembre de 1.999,_ y debajo de la fecha:

"_Querido Seto:_

_Hoa Seto, como has estado ya hace cuatro años que no nos vemos te extraño tanto me haces mucha falta, pero no estoy tan triste ya que yuugi y mi madre están conmigo y te preguntaras en que he cambiado pues en nada sigo igual de bajito…pero bueno el motivo de esta carta es decirte que mi madre decidió regresar a Domino esta vez es definitivo ¿no es grandioso?...vamos poder estar otra vez juntos y poder molestar a Mahado, llegare en el tren de la noche de la plataforma ocho espero que me vayas a buscar…en fin te dejo por que me imagino que tu padre te debió dejar un mundo de deberes n.n…hasta luego Seto…_

_Con cariño Yami Motou._

El Ceo abrió sus ojos en par en par viendo de quien era la carta y rápidamente tomo el celular y llamo a Yami…este sonó un buen rato hasta que contestaron.

-"Hoa…"- contesto Yami con un gran bostezo y tambaleando por el sueño que tenia.

-"Hola chibi que estas haciendo"- pregunto disimulando su angustia y confusión para no preocupar a Yami.

-"Ahoritica…durmiendo n.n por?"- pregunto dulcemente abrazando el teléfono-"te preocupaste por mi?"- coloco voz melosa.

-"Eh…etto si, en verdad no me gusta dejarte solo"- dijo Seto volteándose para que Mahado no viera su gran sonrojo-"Bueno entonces no destruyas la casa y aléjate de Mana.

-"Claro mi amor"- yami le mando un beso de ultimo y colgó el teléfono para seguir durmiendo, Seto miraba el celular que decía fin de la llamada y veía su reflejo en la pantallita y tenia totalmente rojas las mejillas.

-"O debe dejar de ver novelas o Loveless que ya se le pego lo cursi"- dijo Kaiba guardando el celular (el comentario fue dirigido hacía Soubi que es un hentai y que tales pero tmb un cursi de primera clase xD y nadie se queja por lo bueno que esta), este se sentó y reviso el sobre donde encontró una foto, en la cual se encontraban dos niños con el mismo cabello pero uno poseía ojos carmín y el otro violeta-"Pero si es yami, pero como"- estaba anonadado y sin decir nada busco en su lapto los datos de Yami Motou, no encontraba nada ni en los registro de otros países ni siquiera en los registro de las empresas que creaban aquellos robot, de la rabia Kaiba tiro su lapto al piso volviéndola añicos y asustando a Mahado.

-"Que putas te pasa Kaiba?"- pregunto de mal genio el mago acercándose al escritorio, vio la carta y la leyó para luego ver la foto-"Esto es de verdad?"- pregunto intrigado.

-"Si, si lo es"- el Ceo cruzo los dedos y apoyo su barbilla hay con una mirada llena de rabia y frustración-"Pero no encuentro ningún dato sobre Yami Motou, en ningún lugar ni país"- dijo este.

-"Pero o el borro sus datos o alguien mas lo hizo"- dijo Mahado sentándose frente a el colocando rostro serio lo cual lo hacia ver todo un re-papasote.

-"Pero quien?"- lanzo la pregunta al aire totalmente frustrado viendo el gran ventanal que tenia-"Necesito saber que rayos pasa?"- le pego al pobre escritorio.

-"Yo conozco a unas personas que nos puedan ayudar"- dijo Mahado de repente acordándose de esas personas (esto me da mala espina ¬.¬).

-"Son de fiar? Y si lo son búscalos"- ordeno Seto viendo como Mahado sacaba su celular.

-"Claro son muy buenos amigos míos"- dijo Mahado para terminar y salir del despacho para hablar con esas personas conocidas de e.

Kaiba saco su celular y coloco de fondo de este una foto de Yami que le había tomado mientras dormía tan tiernamente e inocente de todo, y se quedo un buen rato viendo esa foto y otras que ni les digo por que son muy pervertidas xDD.

Yami ya no tenia sueño y estaba viendo la televisión para esperar a Seto y poder almorzar juntos ya que aun Fi estaba en mantenimiento y no tenia con quien jugar, pero no sea olvidado de Mana si no que le da mucho pero mucho mellito jugar con ella ya que se le tiraba encima, este apago la tele para ir a su cuarto nuevamente pero escucho que tocaban la puerta y pasaron una carta por debajo de esta. Yami la recogió para luego asomarse quien la había dejado pero no vio a nadie al antejardín de la mansión estaba desolado sin ninguna alma alrededor…

-"Que raro"- se dijo así mismo viendo la carta la cual no tenía ni el remitente ni nada, así que la abrió y comenzó a leerla, transforme iba avanzando sus ojos se rasgaban mas hasta tenerlos de una forma que Seto no se pudiera imaginar pero yo si, este entro rápidamente tomo su chaqueta negra, la cual tenia una cruz roja bordada en la espalda, se coloco sus convers y salio corriendo dejando abierta la puerta de entrada de la mansión…

Este corría rápidamente aparentando que no tenia ningún rumbo pero esto no era cierto se dirigía a la estación de trenes abandonada desde hace siete años, por estar Yami tan pensativo casi lo atropellan unas cincuenta veces pero a el no le importo solo quería llegar a su destino, cuando frente a el una silueta muy familiar paso frente a el, la cual se entro a la estación.

-"Que pretende?"- dijo Yami y la siguió aumentando su velocidad para no perderlo de vista hasta que llego, con un poco de dificultad por saltar tantos escombros, a la única plataforma entera que había-"Sal ahora!!"- ordeno Yami con una voz demandante y muy fría (como es de costumbre ¬ mi lindo faraón) mirando para todas partes esperando de pronto un ataque.

-"Por que eres tan arisco Yami?"- dijo una voz varonil la cual venia de todas parte ocasionando que no pudiera ubicarlo.

-"Que quieres?"- pregunto Yami, el cual seguía observando todo a su alrededor, pero solo se veían escombros y unos cuantos pedazos oxidados de los trenes viejos.

-"A ti…"- sonrió picarescamente saliendo de no se donde, quedando de frente de Yami, el cual retrocedió un poco ya que la cercanía del otro sujeto lo asustaba-"El profesor te quiere ya, tu tiempo ya se acabo y no haz podido salvar a Kaiba de su muerte segura"-dijo burlonamente, mientras yami se alejaba mas pero no se lo permitió agarrándolo fuertemente del mentón para que lo mirara.

-"Suéltame Kane…ustedes no tienen ningún derecho!!!"- yami comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltara ocasionando que el chico saliera de las sombras y tomara a Yami de la cintura-"Por que?"-pregunto tristemente sintiendo las manos de kane acariciando su espalda y clavando sus ojos amarillos en los ojos carmín de Yami.

-"Tu solamente eres mió no de ese tal Kaiba"- se acerco mas a la luz y se pudo ver mejor, su tez era tan pálida como la nieve, ojos amarillos muy penetrantes, cabello negro hasta los hombros, con un flequillo largo que le tapaba la mayoría del rostro, alto (no tanto como Seto xD) y tenia puesto un traje como los que usan los sadomasoquistas, era todo de negro con varias cadenas en cuello, brazos, piernas y manos y pegado al cuerpo-"De todas maneras tu libertad se acabo"- se acerco a besarlo asustando al chibi.

Yami estaba lamentando haber entrado al juego de Kane y gracias a esto no iba o poder proteger a Seto, pero…abrió sus ojos, el no tenia la obligación de volver con ellos ya que ya no es de ellos su vida-se podría decir-, este empujo a kane y luego darle una patada hay en su parte sensible, ocasionando que Kane colocara sus manos en ese lugar y se tirara al suelo a quejarse del dolor tan hijuemama…aprovechando eso Yami salio corriendo para volver a la mansión o iría a la empresa para no despegársele ni un momento para poder protegerlo de esos sujetos, el chibi saltaba todos los escombros rápidamente sin mirar asía tras por el temor que sentía.

Cuando sintió que ya no estaba en peligro decidió descansar por un rato para poder llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire y también que sus piernas descansaran, observo para todas partes y se recostó en la pared viendo un tren vuelto añicos, ya que no había salido de la estación ya que se había perdido, miro hacia el techo y vio un letrero que decía plataforma-"Numero ocho…"- dijo Yami totalmente ido, cuando de repente un agudo dolor comenzó a torturarlo en la cabeza ocasionando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo casi enterrándose las uñas en la cabeza.

-"Por que intentas escapar"-llego Kane entre las sombras acercándose lentamente a Yami, el cual se levanto con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a retroceder pero aun así

Kane lo seguía y miro el numero de la plataforma-"Aquí empezó todo…no te acuerdas Yami?"- dejo decir este burlón agarrando rápidamente a Yami por la cintura y tenerlo muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-"A que…te re…refieres?"- pregunto Yami con dificultad ladeando su rostro para evitar cualquier intento de Kane de besarlo y comenzó a forcejear-"Suéltame!!"- ordeno ya con su voz apagada.

-"Hace siete años, en tus manos ya no estaba tu destino si no en la de nosotros"- dijo Kane acorralando a Yami contra una pared y alzarlo de las piernas haciéndolo gemir levemente y bajarle la Chaqueta.

-"Aléjate de mi!!"-grito Yami empujando con mas fuerzas a Kane y salir corriendo pero este lo agarro del brazo para poder sostenerlo mejor y ver su cuello, yami exigía que lo soltara pero este no le hacia caso…Kane saco algo de su bolsillo y lo acerco al cuello de yami.

-"Esto es para que aprendas a ser obediente"- dijo Kane clavándole ese objeto a Yami, como si lo estuviera electrocutando, el chibi no pudo gritar solo tenia sus ojos bien abiertos, los cuales perdieron vida, como si estuvieran vacíos cayendo en los brazos de este, lo cargo y vio que en toda su mejilla recorría una pequeña lagrima-"Perdón Yami pero solo quiero que estés a mi lado y si esta es la única manera que hay lo haré"- poso su mano sobre los ojos de yami y se los cerro para desaparecer de la estación de tren dejando en el suelo la chaqueta de mi cutie Yami secuestrado…

**Continuara…T-T**

No me maten, siiiiii?...aparte que me demoro medio siglo en actualizar esta porquería, hago que secuestren a Yami este es el colmo xD…en fin no me hagan caso ando como con cincuenta trabajos escritos todos y que tengan esas normas incontec para que se vea mas presentable y largo -- changos!!!...owo bueno, buenito espero que me dejen reviews para que siga continuándolo ya que no es por falta de inspiración sino falta de time y de Money para ir al café Internet y poder subirlos ya que mi comp. Sigue rip n.nU

**Shingryu Inazuma: **sip es para ti ese capitulo n.n y me agrada que te siga gustando my history y gommen por la demora

**Andromeda no Sainto:** . es cuteeeeeee espero que te haya gustado mi historia e intentare actualizar más rápido n.n

**Miyu Motou: **yo tmb kelo chatear contigo pero mi pc ando medio pateada n.nU y esta vez-de milagro- yo no la dañe y sipi Mahadito es todo un Hentai xD i gracias por tu mensaje.

**Lady Seika Lerki : ** owo ta kawaii y sip a casi todo mundo le parece chobits pero versión yugioh…. es que me fascino esa serie y especialmente los vestidos de Chi…son espectaculares!!!!...si ya se que todos están fuera de contexto pero a mi me gustan las cosas mas animadas y divertidas para que ustedes queridas lectoras no se aburran en la mitad de mi historia n.n y gracias por tu mensaje.

Y sin mas me voy pero no podré actualizar en otras 5 o 6 semanas por el puto colegio y tmb por fin voy aprender a irme en bus!!! xDDDDDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 8**

-"Esto es para que aprendas a ser obediente"- dijo Kane clavándole ese objeto a Yami, como si lo estuviera electrocutando, el chibi no pudo gritar solo tenia sus ojos bien abiertos, los cuales perdieron vida, como si estuvieran vacíos cayendo en los brazos de este, lo cargo y vio que en toda su mejilla recorría una pequeña lagrima-"Perdón Yami pero solo quiero que estés a mi lado y si esta es la única manera que hay lo haré"- poso su mano sobre los ojos de yami y se los cerro para desaparecer de la estación de tren dejando en el suelo la chaqueta de mi cutie Yami secuestrado.

Kane salía de la estación y vio como su amo lo esperaba en un carro negro, con los vidrios del mismo color evitando ver quien era y seguido se monto en este llevándose a Yami a algún lugar desconocido…

Seto seguía en su oficina no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento, algo le incomodaba y sin decir nada decidió regresar a su mansión, le dijo a la secretaria que se encargara de los demás socios y que les hiciera una cita para mañana, se retiro y vio a Mahado haciendo otra llamada para localizar un tal Eicca, ¿y quien es ese?, ni idea eso lo sabe solito el mago.

Se dirigió hacia el parqueadero y antes de montarse en su camioneta se acordó de que dejo su portafolio en la oficina, subió rápidamente quitándole el ascensor como a cinco personas que no podían refutar nada por que tenían frente a ellos el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, la secretaria lo vio entrar corriendo y se quedo confundida y mejor ignoro eso…Kaiba tomo el portafolio y de repente le sonó el celular, volvió a dejar el portafolio en el escritorio y saco el celular, observo el numero y no lo reconoció aun así contesto…

-"Hola…"- dijo solamente esto esperando que la persona que llamo hablara…

-"Se…to…"- esa era la voz de yami, se escuchaba muy débil y lejana.

-"Yami que te paso?!!!... ¿en donde estas?!!!!!"- pregunto un muy alterado Seto escuchando la respiración pausada de Yami.

-"Huye…por fav…"-fue lo único que pudo decir Yami ya que parecía que alguien lo separaba del teléfono y no le dejaba decir nada mas.

-"Quien es?...¿que le hicieron a mi Yami?!!!"- ordeno Kaiba ya perdiendo la paciencia si era un juego de un payaso juraría que lo buscaría y lo mataría con sus propias manos, ya que nadie se mete con el y mucho menos con Yami-"Hable de una vez quien quiera que sea!"- estaba que partía en dos el pobre celular.

-"Que te pasa Kaiba no tienes paciencia?...simple humano inútil"- dijo burlonamente alguien desconocido para Kaiba que se callo por un rato para escuchar lo que iba decir ese sujeto-"Primero y lo mas importante Yami…No es tuyo!!"- dijo con ira.

-"Sigue soñando imbecil…ahora si dime que putas quieres, si es dinero pide la cantidad que quieras"- dijo el Ceo sentándose en el sofá para intentar relajarse y no pegarle un puño a la pared y hacerle un hueco.

-"Crees que soy un ladrón o algo así, por favor no me subestimes"- se rió un buen rato y cuando no pudo mas continuo hablando-"Lo único que quiero es a mi Yami…ah!! Y me llamo Kane para que no lo olvides Kaiba"- dijo de una forma rencorosa cortando la llamada dejando a Seto boquiabierto, para luego rasgar bastante sus ojos y morderse el labio inferior por la impotencia que tenia, ese tal Kane no quería dinero si no a su Yami, pero por que jamás había escuchado ese nombre en su vida, seria posible que fuera un coleccionista y quisiera a Yami por lo peculiar y especial que es?...tal vez…pero esa forma de hablar y se tono que usaba no era usual para un coleccionista ya que estos eran como medio neuróticos y esquizofrénicos( ¬¬ tonces según Kaiba yo soy esquizofrenia y neurótica…pobre iluso ¬¬), Seto guardo el celular y salio corriendo hacía el parqueadero nuevamente, se monto de una metiendo la llave para que encendiera el motor…metió los cambios y arranco la camioneta a toda velocidad y le metió la quinta para esquivar rápidamente al trafico y llegar a su mansión.

Este estaba tan concentrado en salvar a Yami que se salto como veinte semáforos y casi atropella a muchas personas y casi ocasiona accidentes los cuales no se llevaron a cabo por suerte.Encima de unos edificios Kane seguía la camioneta sin perderla de vista, tenia planeado destruir a Kaiba de cualquier forma posible, empuño su mano y de hay comenzó a saltar muchas chispas de energía.

-"Adiós Kaiba"- coloco una sonrisa sádica se aventó hacia el carro de Seto que en estos momentos estaba dando una vuelta, Kane ocasiono una explosión haciendo que la camioneta cayera por un barranco. El Ceo no pudo controlar el volante y evitar la caída, se fue directamente a ese barranco, la camioneta rodó demasiado ocasionando que Seto se golpeara la cabeza con el volante y comenzó a desangrarse, al quedar por fin la camioneta en un lugar estable dejo de rodar, casi destruida y adentro de esta un Seto muy mal herido…

-"Ya…mi…"- fue lo ultimo que dijo Seto antes de caer en total oscuridad, y con la probabilidad que pudiera morir, Kane bajo de los edificios y vio el asfalto que había quedado con las marcas de los neumáticos de la camioneta de este y unos cuantos vidrios rotos (pobre camioneta se volvió chicuca T-T)…

-"Pobrecito Kaiba"- dijo sarcásticamente yéndose de ese lugar por que mucha gente llegaba a la escena al igual que policías, bomberos y ambulancias para poder ayudar a la victima del accidente-"Hasta siempre"- coloco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y desapareció como si nada…

La ayuda llego rápidamente y de una los bomberos tomaron manos a lo obra, llego un helicóptero y comenzó a descender con dos doctores abordo y lógicamente el piloto, bajaron con una cuerda y una camilla, y como pudieron abrieron la puerta de la camioneta y con sumo cuidado sacaron al Ceo, lo recostaron el la camilla, lo sujetaron firmemente y con cuidado, le pusieron un cuello ortopédico y al estar en el helicóptero le conectaron un mundo de maquinas para saber su ritmo cardiaco y sus ondas cerebrales y en la intravenosa le colocaron sangre para poder reponer toda la que perdió, y le colocaron el aparato que le ayudaría a respirar, los doctores le cortaron la ropa para poder tratarlo mientras se dirigían asía la clínica de Domino, buscaron su billetera para ver quien era(como changos no van a reconocer al mismísimo Seto Kaiba esos doctores están ciegos…Ra!! xD).

-"Seto Kaiba…por dios"- el tipo se puso todo pálido-"Este helicóptero no puede ir mas rápido?"-pregunto el doctor un poco asustado.

-"Si por que?"- pregunto el piloto sin quitar la vista hacia al frente.

-"En nuestras manos esta Seto Kaiba por eso!!!"- dijo azarado el doctor, el piloto se coloco pálido también y puso a andar el helicóptero mas rápido y en unos minutos llegaron a la Clínica y en un segundo llevaron al Ceo a la sala de emergencias y estuvieron como cinco horas tratándolo y por suerte se salvo pero estaba muy delicado y el golpe en la cabeza era muy engañosa.

De la Clínica llamaron a la empresa, la llamada la recibió Mahado que al escuchar lo que dijo la enfermera lo dejo pálido y anonadado, colgó de una y pego hacia la mansión, Mahado no entendía nada por que le paso eso a su amigo…hace unos momentos lo estaba acosando sexualmente y ahora estaba en la clínica con la vida dependiendo de un hilo. Llego a la mansión para buscar a Yami pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, vio una carta en el suelo y la recogió para leerla…

_Hola Yami querido hace tiempo que no te veo y deseo que nos encontremos en la estación de trenes abandonada, pero si piensas en no asistir ya sabes que pasara pequeño…así que no te demores._

Mahado estaba confundido de quien putas era eso, ya que Yami solo conocía pus al próximo en morir xD, Mana y a el, esto se le hacia muy extraño…o tendría que ver lo que ocurrió hace siete años.

-"Primero tengo que donde mi Setito que se me muere y luego le echara cabeza a esto"- se dijo Mahado guardando la carta en su chaqueta para salir de la mansión y dirigirse de una vez a la Clínica pero antes coloco en funcionamiento a Fi para que cuidara la Mansión y a Mana que seguía bien dormida, se monto en su mercedes benz y de una se fue donde asenpasuchi medio rip-"Dios espero que no se me muera"- Mahado acelero y en menos de una hora llego a la clínica, busco una secretaria que le diera en donde era el cuarto de Kaiba y quien es el doctor que lo trataba.

El mago tubo que ir hasta el ultimo piso el cual era reservado para gente poderosa y adinerada, miro todas las puertas y llego al cuarto 300, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y pudo ver un plástico transparente rodeando la cama y los aparatos que se encontraban al lado de seto y todas esas maquinas conectadas a el, mostrando el latido de este muy débil y como la sangre llegaba a sus venas.

-"Kaiba…"- dijo en un susurro muy deprimido, el no quería volver a verlo así, en una clínica, con todos esos aparatos hay y sin saber si vive o muere-"Por Ra"- salio del cuarto y encontró al doctor que lo trataba.

-"Usted es familiar del señor Kaiba?"- pregunto el doctor yendo hacia su oficina y sentarse siendo seguido por Mahado.

-"Si doctor…me podría decir como esta?"- pregunto Mahado sentándose frente al doctor, notando que ensombreció su mirada.

-"Le diré la verdad Joven, el Señor Kaiba esta en un estado critico, tiene cinco costillas quebradas, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que podría producir un tumor y matarlo o si tenemos mejor suerte solo sufra perdida de memoria temporalmente, tiene un pulmón perforado y por ultimo su brazo derecho se partió en tres partes pero eso ya fue tratado solo hay que esperar, como reacciona…eso será dejárselo a el que luche esa batalla"- el doctor termino de hablar y dejo a Mahado mas preocupado pa onde.

-"Pero puede tener visitas?"- pregunto el mago dándole la mano al doctor.

-"Si…pero seria uno por día por el estado tan critico que se encuentra"- el doctor se sentó nuevamente y siguió trabajando en unos papeles y Mahado se retiro y entro al cuarto de este.

-"Te dejo para que te recuperes mientras yo busco a Yami"- dijo Mahado para luego irse y dejar descansar al Ceo (no me maten, por favor T-T)…

En unas fábricas abandonadas totalmente alejadas de la civilización, llegaba Kane en sus brazos algo de comida instantánea, subió unos cuantos escalones y llego a una puerta metálica y la abrió, vio a Yami en estado fetal en el suelo con varios cable conectados a su nuca y sus articulaciones, pero no era por eso que estaba así, había un pequeño televisor en blanco y negro prendido y acababan de dar la noticia del accidente de Seto y que no se sabia que sobreviviría…Yami se levanto y gateando se acerco a la televisión mostrando sus ojos opacos y llenos de lagrimas y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar.

-"Seto…"- solo se limito a decir eso para abrazar el televisor, el cual estaban mostrando una foto de su amado empresario, Kane tiro la comida al piso y se enojo por el comportamiento de Yami hacia la noticia de lo sucedido a Kaiba…y se le formo una pregunta en su cabeza ¿qué putas tenia ese niño rico que el no tenia?...no sabia pero aparentemente Yami si sabia por que se había enamorado profundamente de este.

Kane lleno de rabia se acerco a Yami y lo alejo del televisor para luego tirarlo a la cama y acorralarlo.

-"Por que putas sufres por el?"- ordeno aun enojado tomando el rostro de Yami para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero los del chibi estaban tan vacíos que hacer eso era inútil-"Respóndeme!!!"- grito sujetándole mas fuerte el rostro…

-"Seto…seto…se…"- Kane le tapo la boca para que no siguiera nombrando a ese tipo su sangre le comenzó a hervir y de un halonazo le arranco la ropa a Yami.

-"Si no es por las buenas…serás mió por las malas"- dijo Kane devorando en un rudo beso los labios de Yami, el cual no reaccionaba ni a la mínima caricia, ni siquiera se le escapaba un débil jadeo, le acaricio todo el pecho junto con su espalda, le besaba el cuello y los hombros, de una manera brusca voltio a yami dejándolo de cuatro, le halo el cabello haciendo que alzara el rostro-"Por que no disfrutas esto"- dijo sarcásticamente desconectando los cables de la nuca, lo que ocasiono que a los ojos de Yami le volvieran brillo y sintiera todo el dolor y la reacción que sentía su cuerpo a sus caricias.

-"Suéltame!!"- dijo débilmente pataleando haber si Kane se quitaba de encima suyo…

-"Vas hacer mió hoy"- dijo Kane con una gran sonrisa organizando a Yami y sin compasión lo penetro por completo y sin esperar cual era la reacción de Yami ante esto lo comenzó a embestir de una forma muy salvaje.

-"Awwwwwwwww….ba…basta!!"- dijo Yami con un gemido ahogado y sintiendo como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, se intentaba alejar pero Kane se enterraba mas en las entrañas de mi chibi, el cual no podía resistir mas sentía que se le iba el sentido…Cuando Kane llego a su clímax volvió a conectar a Yami de esos cables haciendo que perdiera otra vez su brillo de los ojos, pero aun así estaba acurrucado en la cama lleno de semen y temblando por lo que le hicieron-"Se…to"- volvió a decir llorando mas.

-"Ojala se muera ese Kaiba"- deseo Kane mientras se vestía y dejaba solo a Yami en ese cuarto oscuro y frió, este se dirigió a un especie de laboratorio lleno de mesas planos y muchos cables por todas parte y en la mitad una extraña capsula en la cual había alguien trabajando muy arduamente-"Mi señor ya me encargue de Kaiba y ya traje a Yami"- dijo este arrodillándose mientras el profesor se colocaba de pies y se acercaba a un escritorio para ver unos cuantos papeles.

-"Bien hecho querido Kane"- felicito el doctor acariciando una mejilla de Kane y organizarle los cabellos negros-"Cuando vamos a empezar?"- pregunto Kane dirigiendo su vista hacia la capsula que se veía que no se había terminado.

-"En tres meses…"- dejo decir sencillamente el doctor para tomar asiento y tomar un sorbo de su café caliente sin notar las expresión de confusión de Kane-"Que te pasa Kane?"-pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-"Por que tanto tiempo?"- pregunto sin despegarle la mirada a la capsula y sintió como el doctor lo abrazaba y dejaba la cabeza de Kane en su regazo para acariciarle los cabellos negros-"Me podría responder mi señor?"- pregunto nuevamente un poco sonrojado ( o.o esto es un circulo vicioso de gente rarita, o que? -.-) por las caricias de su señor.

-"Necesitaos tener a Yami bien estabilizado…no tan perturbado como ahora por el accidente de Kaiba"- dijo tranquilamente alzándole el rostro a Kane y sonriéndole tiernamente-"Eres tan bello…"- dijo tranquilamente brillándole unos bellos ojos plateados como la bella luna, los cuáles eran ocultos por unos lentes que los necesitaba para mejorar su vista, era alguien de unos veintiocho años muy atractivo, con cabellos castaños oscuro hasta la nuca y un flequillo de lado solo mostrando en vez en cuando un ojo, su piel era de tono oscuro.

-"Para que necesita al chibi tranquilo?"- pregunto inocentemente Kane (¬¬ con mi yami se comporta como un maldito psicópata y con el doct como un fiel cachorrito…imbecil --) tomando las manos de su señor.

-"No comas ansias…espera y veras"-dijo el profesor alejando a Kane de su regazo para seguir trabajando y por lo menos no demorarse tres meses en ese proyecto el cual ni el mismo Kane sabia que era, y sin mas el mismo Kane se fue a vigilar a Yami, desde afuera se escuchaba los sollozos de Yami, el cual repetía sin cesar el nombre de su adorado empresario.

El chibi se levanto de la cama y se puso una batola que le dejaba ver las piernas y era destapado mostrando los hombros y era de color negro; Yami se fue hacía una rendija y tomando todo lo que había hay para hacer una escalera, cuando llego a la altura deseada se subió y pudo ver un extraño campo, el cual estaba seco y sin ninguna vida, este comenzó a pegarle puños a la rendija hasta que la pudo tumbar. Se alzo y como pudo se salio por ese hueco arrancándose los cables haciéndose sangrar pero eso no lo detuvo.

Los ojos de Yami recuperaron su brillo pero esto no lo detuvo y salio corriendo pasando por todo ese campo muerto y al pasarlo la atmósfera se hizo mas densa.

-"Donde changos estoy?"- se pregunto así mismo abrazándose para darse calor, el suelo se llenaba de neblina al igual que la parte de arriba tapándole la vista-"No me puedo detener tengo que ir donde Seto"- respiro profundo y siguió su camino un poco temeroso pero aun así continuaba por su amado e idolatrado asenpasuchi rip…bueno medio rip por que aun no ha caducado xD…

Camino en círculos sin que el se diera cuenta y en eso se tropezó con un pedazo de muro y cayo de cara al piso, cuando yami abrió los ojos pudo ver frente a el, cara a cara una calavera haciendo que se colocara pálido.

-"Ra bendito…Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"- pego un grito levantándose de una e ir lejos de ese pedazo de esqueleto y llegar a una vieja iglesia demasiado tétrica y desolada-"Que mellito"- dijo Yami con lagrimas en los ojos por el susto que tenia (y salio de gallina que yo xD), entro a la iglesia y se sentó en una de las bancas para descansar los pies ya que había pisado muchas piedras que lo lastimaron.Miro hacia el cielorraso y suspiro rendido, coloco sus rodillas en su pecho y se quedo dormido hay para mañana pudiera continuar e ir en busca de Seto(solo piensa en el o que?)…

Kane subía los escalones de esa empresa abandonada como con unos juguetes para Yami, para que no se aburriera aunque estuvieran casi neutralizando las emociones de este no se podía por completo por todo el amor y afecto que le había cogido a Seto y a sus amigos, al abrir la puerta quedo confundido solo veía los cables tirados con pequeñas manchas de sangre…pero y Yami donde putas se había metido.

Salio corriendo de la empresa para salir al jardín y mirar al suelo vio un rastro de sangre el cual seguía derecho hasta un cementerio.

-"Ese pequeño me las va a pagar"- dijo Kane apretando los dientes para luego ir por el pequeño camino que hacia la sangre, paso por ese campo todo seco, luego por el cementerio donde vio que la sangre lo dirigía hacia una iglesia abandonada-"Con que hay estas…"- sonrió satisfactoriamente así que siguió se asomo por una ventana y vio a Yami acurrucado en una banca contemplando la imagen de la virgen, la cual era muy hermosa y pura…

Kane entro lentamente sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido para no alarmar a Yami y que se escapara, al acercarse lo suficiente pudo escuchar que mi lino y tierno Yami estaba rezando por y únicamente el bienestar de su amado empresario, Kane se enojo y de muy mala gana agarro al chibi de un brazo alzándolo sin poder alcanzar el suelo, Yami se llevo un gran susto y mas al ver quien lo encontró comenzó a patalear y a morderle la mano que lo sujetaba, pero este ni siquiera se inmutaba seguía igual de tranquilo sin mostrar ninguna expresión de dolor.

-"Si sigues huyendo de mi…te juro que voy a la clínica donde se encuentra Kaiba y le parto el cuello lo que trae en consecuencia que se muera de una y todo por tu culpa lindura"- dijo Kane rencorosamente acercándose al rostro de Yami y robarle un beso al separarse vio que tenia sus ojos inundados de lagrimas…

-"Por que quieres lastimar a Seto?…snif "- pregunto un Yami con la voz quebradiza por la amenaza de Kane-"Que te a echo el?..."- el dolor y la tristeza se hacían patente en su voz y mirada, Kane lo soltó un poco perturbado había dado en el clavo…por que ni el mismo sabia por que repudiaba tanto a Kaiba el creía por el amor que sentía por Yami, pero este odio era desde hace mucho tiempo antes de conocer al chibi.

Yami estaba en el suelo llorando mientras que Kane seguía muy confundido, intentaba recordar algo y como siempre se daba cuenta de que no tenia ni había tenido jamás en su vida un pasado, ni infancia, este cayo al suelo sosteniéndose con las dos manos la cabeza, no había nada solo un odio sin ninguna razón, se pego en la cabeza con el piso varias veces agrietando el piso y ocasionando que sangrara su cabeza. Yami ya estaba mas calmado se limpio las lagrimas y vio lo que estaba haciendo Kane lo cual lo espanto mas no se fue por que tiene tan buen corazón que lo quiso ayudar.

-"Estas bien?"- pregunto Yami un poco preocupado tomándolo por los hombros haciéndolo detener, lo miro a los ojos y vio que tenia lagrimas Kane se separo de Yami y se alzo del suelo quitándose las lagrimas, se dirigió hacia Yami y lo tomo nuevamente del brazo arrastrándolo afuera de la iglesia Yami ya no hizo fuerza ya que sabia que era imposible soltarse de ese agarre y se dejo arrastrar.

-"Ya sabes que pasa si te escapas…"- dijo Kane sin voltearlo a ver ya que aun estaba perturbado por lo que descubrió de si mismo que nunca fue nadie y nunca lo será.

-"Si ya lo se…pero que te paso ahorita?"- pregunto Yami de la forma mas tierna posible haciéndolo estremecer, Kane se mordió el labio inferior y de un rápido aprisiono a Yami contra una pared-"Q-que pasa?"- pregunto asustado y sorprendido a la misma vez.

Este no le respondió tomo el mentón de Yami alzándole la vista, con el pulgar le acaricio los labios rosas delicadamente y de una forma muy lenta se acerco cada vez más a los labios de Yami haciéndolo sonrojar completamente ya que de esa forma Kane se veía muy guapo pero aun no supera el sex appel de Seto. Kane termino de acortar el espacio entre ellos dos y lo beso dulcemente para no asustarlo; Yami no sabia si contestar el beso ya que esta acción de parte de su secuestrador era muy extraña ya que era extremadamente tierna y queriéndose aferrar a algo en que creer y que no lo lastime.

Yami lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo mas no responderle el beso ya que no quería traicionar a Seto y si el no se recupera juraría que no volvería amar jamás en su vida ya que no quería sentir que es perder a la persona que mas amas.

**Continuara…**

T.T Ra…que cursi me puse esta vez y no he escuchado música cursi por suerte xD ya que me deprimo mas…solamente el opening de Loveless

En fin a contestar los reviews n.n…

**ShizouDark: **kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa . …¬¬ si claro sigue soñando, de todas maneras tu sabes que lo único que no puedo hacer es eso, me es imposible…peeeeero bueno Bianchi n.n por que putas no me llamas ota e, tengo que traumar a alguien con mis locuras y como habrás notado en esta cap. O.o se me fue la mano con Asenpasuchi por que ahora que te largaste yo soy la maldita asocial del salón por que no voto y mantengo amargada…mas xD y por que no te lees destino incierto T.T ese fic ta dedicado cien por ciento para ti…Bianchi no BAKA!!!! Dejando desprotegido a tu Henry, no?... o.o por fin seguiste con ese puto fic tuyo? MILAGRO OH TODO PODEROSO RA XDDDDDDD en fin adiós antes de que te madree.

**Shingryu-san: **¬¬ sip ya secuestre a Yami por que si no podía hacer la historia como YO quiero n.n como comprenderás xDDD y yo ya quisiera despertarme con seto o con yami ¬ raaaaaaa!!! En fin gracias por tu mensaje

**Andromeda no Sainto: ¬¬ **me atreví a secuestrarlo por que esmi historia y yo hago lo que se me venga en gana al igual que con MI Yami n.n,no? Y Anthony sigo diciendo cómprale un bozal, o aplícale una inyección contra la rabia y la sacrificas por que cosas así no pueden estar con personas civilizadas como nosotros xDDDD y sin mas me despido besitos Anthony n.n y adiós ¬¬ andromeda

**Miyu Motou: **u.u sip se que ahora seto tendrá que salvarlo pero como? xDDDD respóndeme Miyu si tu sabes me gustaría que me lo dijeras n.n o.o y lo de que no lo violen imposible este cap lo hice mucho antes de leer tu mensaje así que no pensaba volver a quemar mi pudría neura ¬¬ y sin mas chaito T.T también kelo chatear contigo ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

**Pero ahora la caza a terminado!!!!!!!"**

Matta ne n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 9…**

Mahado se encontraba en la clínica ya había pasado por lo menos una semana y Kaiba aun no despertaba y nada del paradero de Yami ya que había decidido ir a la antigua estación de trenes que decia la carta y la plataforma ocho y lo único que encontró fue la chaqueta del chibi que estaba en el piso pero por que lo habían citado hay según se acordaba esa estación había sido cerrada hace siete años por la tragedia que ocurrió hay, el Mago se recostó en la silla y cerro los ojos para recordar la noticia…El tren llegaba de las afuera de ciudad Domino los que iban abordo eran personas que vivían humildemente trabajando en el campo o en artesanías, todos los técnicos decían que el tren estaba en optimas condiciones antes de salir y después aunque claro que de pasajeros no había nadie importante ni adinerado, o eran personas desplazadas por la violencia de afuera que les quitaban los hogares y si se negaban los mataban o los tenían como rehenes.

Volviendo a la idea principal no había nada de valor en el tren aparte de esas vidas que se desperdiciaron por algún tipo loco…lo que ocurrió es que cuando llego el tren a la plataforma ocho exploto sin ningún motivo aparente matando a todos los pasajeros, al maquinista y a los que iban a abordar y se encontraban en la plataforma esperando el tren…nadie supo por que paso tal catástrofe y nadie quedo con vida los cuerpos quedaron calcinados por completo y casi no se pudo saber la identidad de varios cuerpos por que quedaron hechos polvo…

Mahado abrió los ojos un poco mareado sin alguna razón aparente, había contactado a Eicca nuevamente hace unos dos días ya que la vez anterior no se encontraba en el país, había hablado sobre unos experimentos que había escuchado cuando estaba pequeño los cuales creyó imposible: los cuales se basaban en tomar un ser vivo e implantarle varios mecanismos para ser mas fuerte e invencible, pero siempre eran un fracaso rotundo para el científico que lo intentaba; Mahado se levanto de la silla para poder ir a tomarse un café para el estrés por que en la empresa todo mundo estaba como loco así que tuvo que amenazar al que siguiera como demente lo mandaba a empalar para que dejara la joda…se dirigió asía la puerta para luego cerrarla atrás de el e ir a la cafetería.

-"Creo que me va dar migraña"- dijo Mahado sentándose y tomar tranquilamente su café exportado de Chichombia, miro a su alrededor y solo veía a las personas que en su rostro mostraban tristeza, desolación e impotencia pero había otras que estaban feliz por que tuvieron su primer hijo sano y salvo al igual que a su mujer, otros por que alguien cercano despertaba después de un terrible accidente, lo cual el mago esperaba que lo mismo pasara con Seto, que después de unas semanas se despertara sano y salvo y lo madreara como siempre por haber dejado que se llevaran a su Yami-"Y si pasa eso yo tendré que ir al doctor por que Kaiba me dejaría con una pata en el infierno"-sonrió un poco nervioso terminándose su coffe.

En eso alguien posa su mano en el hombro del mago asustándolo de sobremanera; Mahado se voltio y vio aun joven veintiañero de cabellera castaña clara hasta los hombros y ojos plateados…Mahado se coloco de pies y le extendió la mano…

-"Hola Eicca"- saludo Mahado viendo como Eicca le respondía el gesto dándose un apretón de manos…

-"Buenas tardes señor Mahado"- dijo amablemente tomando asiento como le indico el mago para luego sentarse el y pedir una tasita de café también-"Cual es esa inquietud tuya que no se puede posponer?"- fue directo al grano Eicca mirando agudamente a su acompañante.

-"Veras…tu eres el mejor científico de todo Japón, no?"- dejo Mahado viendo el asentimiento del chico-"Tu crees que ahora es posible…como te digo?...insertar en un cuerpo humano partes mecánicas… en resumen volver a alguien en una arma"- dijo Mahado viendo como Eicca abría sus ojos en par en par, luego agacho la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.

-"Si es posible…pero"- Eicca cayo por un rato y miro el contenido del vaso que sostenía con sus dos manos-"El único que lo puede hacer es mi hermano"-dijo entristeciéndose completamente sin atreverse a mirar al Mago que estaba atónito.

-"Tu hermano…pero el no falleció?"- pregunto un poco confundido viendo el asentimiento de Eicca-"Pero no seria posible que estuviera vivo…nadie encontró su cuerpo ni siquiera sus pertenencias"- apunto el mago terminándose de tomar el café.

-"Puede ser…"- dijo muy ido; ambos pasaron unos quince minutos en silencio, muy molesto silencio…mientras Mahado se levantaba para preguntarle al doctor como se encontraba Kaiba, Eicca miraba el suelo muy pensativo, ya que tal vez su hermano se esta haciendo pasar por muerto para que la policía no lo atrape después de lo que hizo; el mago tomo asiento nuevamente y se voltea a mirar al chico de ojos plateados fijamente.

-"Mira este el chico que creo que fue el primer experimento que salio bien"- dijo Mahado sacando una foto y mostrándosela, Eicca la tomo y quedo confundido.

-"Es el?...se ve normal…"- Dijo Eicca examinado detenidamente la foto para poder algo que le diera una pista que era un experimento de su hermano y hay lo encontró: en el cuello una línea que lo recorría completamente-"El chico tenia unos conectores en su nuca?"- pregunto sobre ese toque personal y único.

-"Si…Yami tenia dos conectores en su nuca"- dijo Mahado tomando nuevamente la foto de Yami, una en la cual taba muy happy, la habían tomado en la finca antes de que ocurriera tal catástrofe-"Entonces puedes hacer algo?"- pregunto ansiosamente.

-"Tal vez…tengo cuatro personas que nos pueden ayudar a encontrarlos"- dijo Eicca colocándose de pies, saco su celular y les mando un mensaje de texto-"De pronto me demore uno o dos días en contactarlos"- guardo su celular al terminar de mandar el mensaje.

-"Pero como van a encontrar a Yami"- Mahado estaba completamente confundido, ya que había buscado en todo Domino y no daba con el paradero de Yami.

-"Dos de ellos es como Yami, pero son mas maquinas que humanos"- dijo sacando de su portafolios cuatro documentos con sus respectivas fotos, Mahado las tomo y observo detenidamente-"Son experimentos míos…pero esas dos personas habían sufrido un accidente, el cual los dejo muy graves y reconstruí parte de su cuerpo con lo que aprendí de mi hermano.

-"Pero para bien, no?"- pregunto mahado guardando los papeles en su chaqueta.

-"Claro!! Yo no tengo nadas de destruir el mundo ni nada parecido"- dijo burlonamente Eicca para luego despedirse del Mago, el cual tenia la foto de Yami aun en sus manos, saco de una bolsa que tenia al lado un portarretratos y con eso se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto del Ceo, suspiro al llegar al frente de la puerta del cuarto la abrió suavemente y pudo observar a Seto que seguía igual que cuando lo trasladaron a la clínica, entro y cerro la puerta, se acerco a una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama tomo la foto y la puso en el portarretrato, el cual lo coloco que la imagen se dirigiera hacia Seto.

-"Espero que esto te ayude a recuperarte"- dijo Mahado tristemente sentándose nuevamente en al silla que había dejado desocupado hace un buen rato, tomo un libro y se quedo leyendo…

El científico seguía arreglando unas cuantas maquinarias ya que aun faltaba mucho tiempo para la apertura de su obra más perfectamente mientras que Kane conectaba a Yami a unas cosas para que no se escapara nuevamente ni les causara problemas, el chibi miraba hacia otro lado recordando a Seto ya que ya había pasado por lo menos dos semanas aunque en verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar…

-"Para que me conectas a esos cables?"- inquirió Yami confundido viendo esos cables que se introducían en su piel ocasionando que le doliera bastante-"Aw! Eso duele mucho"- tenia sus ojos llorosos por el dolor que le causaba esto para luego ladear su vista ver al científico ese tecleando rápidamente sin siquiera ver el teclado solo su mirada fija en la pantalla al terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Kane se alejo de Yami hasta estar al lado de su señor-"Que pasa?"- pregunto preocupado.

-"Nada…"- fue lo único que dijo Kane a Yami que intentaba soltarse como podía pero lo único que hacia era que sangrara los lugares donde estaban conectados los cables, el científico alzo su mano y en un solo movimiento hundió _enter, _lo que ocasiono que a Yami lo electrocutaran como con 200 voltios lo cual ya hubiera carbonizado a una persona.

-"Awwwwwww!!!...DETENGAN ESO POR FAVOR!!!!!! AWW!!!"- gritaba Yami que tuvieran piedad de el, pero el doctor le subió la potencia haciendo gritar mas al pequeño hasta que no pudo mas y cayo inconciente, el doctor apago la computadora y dirigió su vista a Kane que soltaba en estos momentos a Yami y lo cargo en sus brazos.

-"Mi señor esto fue necesario?"- pregunto Kane mirándolo fijamente con una mirada un poco preocupada.

-"Claro que fue necesario hermoso…"- el doctor se quito sus gafas y se acerco a Kane y acariciarle el rostro delicadamente para luego besarlo apasionadamente arrinconándolo en una pared, noto que Kane se estaba negando así que se detuvo y se alejo-"Creo que no quieres…"- volvió a tomar el lugar que había dejado minutos atrás, Kane se sorprendió y coloco a Yami en un soga que había por ahí lo organizo para que no estuviera incomodo y luego se fue hacia su señor.

-"No es eso solo que usted debe estar cansado y no quiero que se canse mucho"- dijo Kane como colegiala enamorada: todo sonrojado con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando al suelo si atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su amo, el doctor sonrió y se coloco de pies y rodeo la cintura de Kane con sus brazos para robarle otro beso.

En fin…dejando a esos dos tortolitos, el cuerpo de Yami convulsionaba tal vez por los shockes eléctricos que le dieron, su respiración se alteraba constantemente hasta que abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levanto su vista andaba un poco borrosa y cuando la arreglo vio al doctor meterle bastante mano a Kane, así que rápidamente miro a otro lado un poco sonrojado, se miro las manos y recordó cuando por fin Seto había admitido que lo amaba…obviamente no habían tenido sexo pero si una buena dosis de caricias para conocer el cuerpo del otro, unos cuantos besos y mordidas…Yami cerro los ojos para poder acordar ese momento tan mágico…

**Flash back…**

Ambos estaban en la cama, cuerpos casi adheridos y sudados…Seto se había quedado un buen raro en el cuello de Yami besándolo y dejándole varios chupados, sus manos estaban acariciándole los hombros y bajándole a la misma vez la camisa de la pijama para verle ese hermoso pecho rosadito…Seto dejo en paz el cuello por que tenia un nuevo objetivo: los pezones de Yami; eso dos pedacitos de carne así que sin titubear bajo hacía ellos y los comenzó a lamer para endurecerlos ocasionando que Yami gimiera levemente…

Yami dejo de estar pasivo y con sus manos comenzó a recorrer la espalda del Ceo y sentir esa piel que con cualquier toque se erizaba, al sentir que seto le halo uno de sus pezones aparte de gritar le enterró las uñas en la espalda de este haciéndolo gemir muy despacio aunque ese repentino impulso de Yami le encanto…fue sublime-según el obviamente-, alzo su rostro y pudo ver esas mejillas sonrojadas de su pequeño.

-"Como que debo cortarte las uñas"- dijo Seto haciéndose el enojado y ver como Yami hacia pucheros por el comentario.

-"Perdón Seto fue sin querer queriendo…"- se disculpo Yami ocultando sus manos atrás de la espalda y bajar la cabeza…

-"No tienes de que disculparte"- Seto le regalo una sonrisa tierna y tomo entre sus manos las de Yami y las lamió un dedo por uno quedándose con el pulgar un buen rato chupándolo observando picaramente a yami, que le salían unos leves respingos de placer-"No sabes cuanto te amo mi Yami"- dijo con un tono de propiedad ante Yami…

-"Yo también!!!"- grito Yami muy alegre tirándosele encima a Seto y casi quebrarle la espalda…el Ceo le sostuvo el rostro para poder besarlo con demasiada pasión contenida siendo contestado de igual manera por su Yami…

**End flash back**

Yami se enrosco en ese sofá por que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al recordar a Seto y también que por culpa de el, su empresario estaba en estado critico en la clínica y no se sabia si vivía o moría…

-"Me duele tanto estar lejos de ti Seto"- dijo de repente Yami rompiendo en llanto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el doctor y por Kane, ambos se quedaron confundidos por la reacción que tenia Yami el cual noto las miradas agudas en el, lo que lo intimido-"etto…yo lo siento"- se seco las lagrimas y miro nuevamente a otro lado mientras tantos el doctor se arreglaba la ropa y se dirigió donde Yami, este al sentir la presencia del doctor tembló un poco ya que tenia mucho miedo por que jamás había tratado con el en el tiempo que había pasado en esa fabrica abandonada.

-"Por que lloras?" le pregunto tranquilamente acariciándole los cabellos para tranquilizarlo ya que noto el temor que sentía hacia el, se sentó a lado de el y lo rodeo con los brazos-"No se puede saber?"- pregunto con una voz suave haciendo que Yami alzara su rostro y lo mirara a los ojos.

-"No se si se pueda decir"- dijo Yami muy tímido volviendo a limpiar los ojos por que había unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban salir nuevamente por que aun le dolía mucho la falta de Seto…

-"Eres hermoso…"- dijo el doctor tomando con su mano el mentón de Yami para que alzara mas el rostro y poderle ver ese rostro pálido por el frió que hacia en esa fabrica, sus ojos mas rojos que antes por haber llorado, le acaricio los labios con el pulgar ya que su belleza es desorbitante, tanta magnificencia en un solo ser-"Menos mal solamente eres mió"- dijo cambiando su tono de voz suave a uno autoritario, agarro mas fuerte el rostro de Yami casi lastimándolo para que alzara su rostro luego lo soltó y le indico a Kane que lo volviera a conectar en la maquina…

-"Pero mi señor eso es muy peligroso"- dijo Kane mirándolo de hito a hito por la maldad que apareció en sus ojos y también miraba como halo a Yami de un brazo y lo dejo nuevamente en la maquina y conectarlo ahora en los nervios mas importantes del cuerpo-"Lo va a matar?"- pregunto muy preocupado…

-"No lo haré solo ensañare unas cuantas cosas con el"- Dijo el doctor acercándose a la computadora y comenzar a teclear un extraño proceso lleno de raíz cuadrada, del pi del algo…en fin un mundo de cosas que yo jamás en toda mi vida entendería ni con u milagro xD…Yami miraba todo muy espantado ya que si eso le dolió demasiado en cualquier parte del cuerpo imagínense en los nervios podría ocasionar que quedara en estado vegetal-"Ahora…"- y como la anterior vez hundió _enter_ y volvió a comenzar a tortura de Yami.

-"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-se demoro en reaccionar de la carga tan potente que le mandaban, sentía que se iba a quemar por dentro que iba a quedar como un cascaron inservible…luego de dos minutos de ser torturado ya no gritaba por que el doctor no le mostraba ninguna compasión parecía que le fascinaba verlo sufrir, el rostro de Yami estaba rojo e tanto llorar…nunca había sentido tanto dolor como este.

Kane miraba sorprendido en una esquina la actitud tan desalmada de su amo ¿Cómo le podía hacerle eso a Yami?, el chico estaba indefenso anta el, se mordió el labio inferior impotente y sin pensarlo dos beses se le tiro encima a su amo dejándolo inconciente con un golpe nada grabe…se acerco al la computadora y la apago, suspiro un poco relajado y vio como Yami caía al suelo con todos los cables rodeándolo. Kane se coloco de pies y se dirigió donde Yami, el cual temblaba por toda esa descarga en su pequeño cuerpo…

-"Yami? Responde estas bien?"- pregunto Kane tomando en sus brazos a Yami que medio abrió sus ojos -que estaban completamente nublados por el dolor y la tristeza- el pequeño movió su cabeza para acintir y luego se desmayo nuevamente en los brazos de Kane-"_ estaré haciendo lo correcto?"- _pensó Kane llevándose a Yami al cuarto que tenia reservado en ese lugar dejando al doctor ahí tirado…claro que luego lo iría a ayudar para ser castigado por su amo…

**Continuara…**

I know…demasiado corto para ser un capitulo de esta historia es que ando con frustración total x.x…ya que en vez de andar haciendo esto debería hacer el trabajo del libro de Bodas de sangre de Federico García Lorca…es que me da tanta pereza ya que debe llevar tapa, portada, contraportada, agradecimiento, dedicación…en fin ustedes comprenderán, no? Y perdón por no contestar los reviews aquí ni vía reply es que no tengo time y mi computador es una mierda de lento.

Agradecimientos a: _Shingryu-san, ShizouDark alias BianchiDark xD, Miyu Motou…_y sin más me despido por un buen tiempo nuevamente xD antes de largarme tengo una duda de quien es el correo: es de alguien me lodicen. No? Que ando medio tarada ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

**Pero ahora la caza a terminado!!!!!!!"**

Matta ne n.n


	10. Chapter 10

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 10**

-"Yami? Responde estas bien?"- pregunto Kane tomando en sus brazos a Yami que medio abrió sus ojos -que estaban completamente nublados por el dolor y la tristeza- el pequeño movió su cabeza para acintir y luego se desmayo nuevamente en los brazos de Kane-"_ estaré haciendo lo correcto?"- _pensó Kane llevándose a Yami al cuarto que tenia reservado en ese lugar dejando al doctor ahí tirado…claro que luego lo iría a ayudar para ser castigado por su amo…

Yami se encontraba en su cuarto untándose una crema para los quemados que le había pasado Kane para que esas marcas desaparecieran, las cuales les ardían demasiado y aun le pasaba la corriente al tocar cualquier cosa, tomo unas vendas y comenzó a cubrirse los brazos, piernas y el cuello ya que eran las partes mas afectadas, el pequeño suspiro de pura tristeza ya que no podía alejar la imagen de Seto de su cabeza-lo cual jamás haría- su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que recorría todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Se levanto de la cama con dificultad pero aun así no se detuvo se acerco al televisor y lo prendió, recorrió todos los canales y no había nada ni siquiera una noticia de que Seto se hubiera mejorado…esto estaba de mal en peor sus ganas de salir de ese lugar se estaban desvaneciendo como una tenue brisa en verano se coloco de pies y miro su reflejo gracias a la puerta metálica que le evita salir corriendo de allí y no le gustaba para nada lo que vio: su estado era deplorable con esa bata negra que le habían puesto un poco untada de sangre y haciéndolo ver mas pálido y ni que decir de sus piernas y brazos; llenos de vendajes para poder sanar sus quemaduras y disimularlas a la misma vez…

Sus ojos estaban opacos se sentía débil y que muy pronto se desmayaría hay mismo golpeándose un poco feo y ciertamente luego de pensar eso sucedió; cerro lentamente sus ojos y a la misma vez perdía equilibrio el cuerpo cayendo de lleno en el suelo haciendo que se escuchara un sonido que nadie escucho…ahí tirado en el suelo sin lagrimas, sin su amor, sin nada menos de lo que tenia antes.

Donde había ocurrido el atentado contra Yami, el doctor tenia atado de manos contra a una pared a Kane para castigarlo así que de no se donde saco un látigo el cual lamió con ojos de violador empedernido y luego comenzó a darle una buena dosis de latigazos para que aprendiera a no desafiarlo nuevamente.

-"Agh!!..."- Kane se mordía en vez en cuando para no gemir de dolor y excitar mas a su amo por que parecía que este tipo de cosas le gustaban demasiado-"Mi-mi señor per-perdóneme"- rogó Kane sintiendo que sus piernas no resistían mas por que el doctor no solo lo cogia con látigo si no que también le masajeaba cierto lugar que lo excitaba de una a cualquier hombre…

-"Pequeño espero que no vuelvas a desobedecerme por que te podría ir peor que ha Yami"- dijo el doctor soltando a Kane y recibiéndolo en los brazos ya que esta perdió enseguida el equilibrio y con su cuerpo entumido y sin darse cuenta había manchado de sangre casi toda la bata de su querido amo-"Mejor ve a revisar como esta Yami"- ordeno alzando a Kane y darle un pequeño empujón en la espada haciendo que gimiera levemente de dolor…

Kane se apoyaba en las paredes no sabia por que se sentía tan débil, tan indefenso era la primera vez que sentía tales emociones en su ser poso su mano derecha en su rostro y se fue directo al suelo y miro al techo un poco triste cuando su vista se nublo y quedo inconciente a dos pasos de la habitación de Yami…

Dirigiéndonos a la clínica no había ninguna mejora de parte del pobre Ceo esto desesperaba a Mahado y a los doctores ya había transcurrido un mes y medio ( el tiempo vuela en mis historias, ne? n.n), ni siquiera movía los dedos ni por piedad; Mahado revisaba los datos de los jóvenes que le dijo Eicca que los iban a ayudar y eso esperaba ya que dos de estos tenían una pinta bien desagradable según en el libro de este, no? Así que los dejo en una mesa y salio del cuarto del medio rip para ir a almorzar y luego ver como iba Kaiba Corp. Y cerro la puerta tras de él… El cuerpo inerte de Seto ya daba signos de vida medio se retorcía y abría la boca ne forma de disgusto y de impotencia por algo y apretaba las sabanas en sus manos.

_Todo estaba oscuro sin ninguna razón aparente él Ceo observar sus manos así que la oscuridad no era absoluta como pensó desde un principio, comenzó a caminar para poder encontrar algo sin perder la razón y ponerse histérico al ver una luz se asusto un poco y se detuvo en seco._

_-"La madre aun no estoy muerto que se joda Don Satán por que aun no le voy hacer compañía"- dijo sarcásticamente Seto que vio que de repente la luz se desvaneció y a su lado aparecieron varias puertas con unos números que parecían los años de algo especial levanto una ceja y se acerco a la puerta que se veía mas nueva y tenia el año 2.006 tomo en su mano la perilla y la giro lentamente y se asomo por un pequeño orificio y vio a Yami con la camisa que le había prestado como pijama y lo sexy que se veía ya que le resaltaba bastante ese lindo, pequeño y redondito trasero y le dieron unas ganas absurdas de agarrarlo y apretarlo para hacerlo gemir pero…al voltear la persona de Yami vio que tenia una mirada demoníaca, lleno de sangre y en sus manos la cabeza de alguien…no era de Mahado y mucho menos la de él ya que esta tenia una gran melena negra y al reconocerlo abrió sus ojos en par en par con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas por el horror…_

_-"Que sucede Seto?… jujuju"- rió perversamente Yami acicalando los cabellos negros para luego lamer sus manos llenas de sangre y atrás de este apareció una extraña silueta mas alta que Yami que hizo que soltara la cabeza, él tipo coloco sus manos en el cuello de este y de la nada comenzó a electrocutarlo sin piedad para luego dejar caer a Yami en el suelo con un hilito de sangre en su comisura sin signos de vida._

_-"YAMI!!!!!!!!!"- grito Seto dirigiéndose hacia él y tomarlo en brazos y zarandearlo para que reaccionara e hiciera desvanecer el pensamiento de la muerte de este pero aun así seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento…Yami tenia los ojos abiertos con la pupila bien dilatada y sin brillo ninguno y tampoco respiraba ni escuchaba los latidos de su corazón…la expresión que tenia Seto en su rostro era de terror y de repente vio como el cuerpo inerte de Yami se desvanecía y todo el escenario hacia lo mismo pero alcanzo a ver un incendio que consumía todo a su alrededor sin piedad… _

Hasta que sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo haciendo que viera borroso varios rostros que estaban alrededor suyo y notando vagamente a un señor de por lo menos 40 años tomando en sus manos un desfribilador y como lo colocaba en su pecho y le daba unos pequeños toques hasta que oyó un extraño sonido y todos se relajaron…el Ceo ladeo su mirada y vio la foto de Yami que estaba todo sonrisas agarrándolo del cuello…este sonrió y vio como Mahado se acercaba a él…

-"…."- carraspeo un poco antes de hablar y miro de una forma muy fea al pobre mago que no había hecho nada-"Que se alejen toda esa gente de mi"- dijo agriamente Seto haciendo que Mahado le dijera a los doctores y enfermeras salir un poco preocupados…

-" Te encuentras bien Kaiba?"- pregunto Mahado tomando asiento al lado del Ceo que con dificultad se sentó en la cama y se abotono la pijama por que había notado que algunas enfermaras en ves de hacer su trabajo estaban babeando viéndole el muy bien formado abdomen-"Te ves algo pálido"- manifestó este recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido.

-" Seh…estoy bien y que? Yo lo que quiero saber es: ¿donde putas esta Yami?"- pregunto amablemente el Ceo mirando de una forma no muy bonita al pobre de Mahado que trago amargamente y miro a otro lado-"Vas a hablar o que?"- le tiro la jarra de agua que le dio en toda la cabeza y lo mando al suelo… Seto se asomo al suelo y vio que Mahado andaba en gatas para escabullirse del ogro de Kaiba que luego le tiro el vaso pero aun así no lo había matado.

-"Etto…pus Yami veras"- Mahado titubeaba un poco y jugaba con los dedos y tenia cara de pucheros y el Ceo ya tenia varias venitas en la cabeza de la piedra y se saco las yucas de los puños y coloco cara de psicópata-"Yami se perdió y aun no lo encuentro!!!"- grito Mahado tapándose la cabeza con las manos y ver de reojo la reacción del Ceo; la cual fue quedarse paralizado y de una se levanto de la cama y se fue al piso sin sufrir ningún golpe…

-"Maldito bastardo de Kane"- dijo con resentimiento Seto colocándose de pie con la ayuda de Mahado y sentarse nuevamente en la cama observando la ventana y como caí unas cuantas hojas secas, sus hermosos iris azules se ensombrecieron y dejo escapar un suspiro para luego tomar la foto en sus manos viendo la gran sonrisa de su chibi-"Tengo que ir a la mansión"- dijo este buscando con la mirada algo de ropa ya que la bata del hospital le dejaba el trasero completamente…pero de una Mahado negó tal petición.

-"No te lo puedo permitir aun no te has recuperado por completo"- dijo Mahado mirando fijamente al Ceo que volvió a poner mala cara ante este comentario, así que se levanto otra vez se tapo con la sabana y se dirigió al baño atrancando la puerta para que Mahado no se metiera también para joderla la puta vida que ya de por si era un asco-según el- sin su Yami…

Seto miro su reflejo en el espejo estaba demasiado pálido y demacrado por el tiempo que permaneció inconsciente pero por suerte no aumento de peso por estar echado en la cama si no que había bajado unos cuantos kilos pero nada grave, abrió la llave del lavamanos y dejo correr el agua mientras recogía cierta cantidad en sus manos y se limpiaba el rostro con un semblante triste se sentía desolado que una parte de él se había ido para siempre y estaba aun mas preocupado por el ese sueño tan bizarro que había tenia antes de despertar…algo muy dentro de él le decia que Yami no estaba sano y salvo donde fuera que estuviera.

-"Maldita sea!!!!"- grito Kaiba pegándole un puño al lavamanos y desajustarlo de la pared por la fuerza que utilizo en el golpe-"Cuando encuentre ese Kane lo matare"- dijo con rencor y apretar fuertemente los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas en las palmas y sangrar muy poco, mientras tanto Mahado se dirigía donde se encontraba el doctor para pedir de alta a Seto Kaiba ya que seria peor dejarlo enserado en la clínica por que se volvía como una fiera y luego el que se tenia que tragar toda esa bronca seria el pobre Mahado que aun no había comprado un escudo para protegerse xD.

-"Entonces esta de acuerdo doctor?"- pregunto Mahado hablando con el doctor en su despacho, él cual revisaba unos cuantos papeles que tenia que firmar para liberar a la bestia xD-"Muchas gracias"- se coloco de pies y estrecho manos con el doctor para luego salir del despacho y hacer una llamada a la mansión Kaiba e informarle a Fi que Kaiba estaba bien y que si podría ella traerle algo de ropa al empresario y sin mas regreso al cuarto de este que había prendido la tele y pasaba por todos los canales sin encontrar algo interesante así que se quedo en un canal de música donde solamente y exclusivamente pasaban rock, metal, gothic, punk…en resumen música de calidad no como unas basuras que salen últimamente y ni siquiera tienen una letra o por así decirlo _alma_, Mahado entro y casi queda sordo ya que le había subido todo el volumen a una canción llamada _If i could fly _de _Helloween_, al decir verdad una buena canción pero en fin volviendo con Mahado; este se tapaba los oídos para llegar a la tele y bajarle volumen.

-"Que quieres mago de cuarta?"- pregunto Seto subiendo el volumen un poco moderado ya para poder escuchar lo que le tenia que decir Mahado, él cual se enojo reprochando que el no era ningún mago de cuartaenfin contó hasta diez para darle la noticia a Kaiba.

-"Ya te podes largar pero tienes que esperar que Fi llegue con tu ropa, captas?"- pregunto Mahado como si estuviera tratando con un niño retrasado mental y esta respondió con un gruñido y tirándole un florero ahora-"Me queres matar o que?!"- interrogo este viendo que Kaiba no le respondía solo se quedaba viendo un punto fijo en la ventana…

-"Yami…"- solo se limito a decir esto el Ceo.

-"Lo encontraremos no te preocupes Kaiba"- dijo el mago para animar a su amigo que no parecía reaccionar hasta que tocaron la puerta y siguieron adelante: era Fi que tenia en sus manos un paquete en donde llevaba la ropa de Kaiba y hablando de Fi esta tenia una ropa de mesera casi porno gracias a Mahado-"Gracias Fi"- dijo Mahado tomando en sus manos la ropa de Kaiba que tenia una ceja levantada por el vestuario de la chica…

-"Mahado?"- dijo Kaiba con voz de jefe y que tales para reprochar por esa ropa pero antes de eso él mago le tiro la ropa en la cara y salio huyendo para salvar su pellejo-"idiota"- fueron las dulces palabras de este antes de ir al baño para poder darse una ducha y colocarse algo decente por fin…se deshizo de esa bata y se metió de una en la ducha abriendo la llave y dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo notando por primera vez las cicatrices de las operaciones que le debieron hacer y caer en cuenta que su brazo derecho tenia una tablilla y un vendaje así que cerro la llave y comenzó a quitarse eso del brazo para poderlo limpiar y notando que ya no tenia la cicatriz.

Cuando terminar de examinar su cuerpo volvió a abrir la ducha terminando de mojarse los cabellos tomar el jabón y limpiarse el cuerpo y luego el shampoo que tenia un extraño olor pero era muy agradable…luego de asearse correctamente se quedo un buen rato bajo el agua hasta que se le arrugaron los dedos de las manos y de los pies pero esto no le importo tenia la mente en blanco para poder relajarse por que no seria bueno estresarse luego de salir de un estado tan critico en el cual estuvo hace poco. Tomo una toalla que estaba al lado de la ducha y se seco con mucha paciencia los cabellos y el cuerpo para colocarse su ropa interior, sus pantalones negros y una camisa blanca un poco abierta dejando ver parte de la clavícula de este luego se acerco al espejo y con sus dedos se arreglo el cabello ya que no había cepillo en ninguna parte.

-"Listo…"- se dijo así mismo para ya salir del cuarto de baño y ver a Fi al frente que le tenia los zapatos y las medias-"Gracias Fi"- agradeció tomando la cosas de las manos de la chica y sentarse en la cama para colocarse las medias y luego los zapatos y salir por fin de ese cuarto ya que le iba a dar claustrofobia pero aun sentía ese olor a remedio al igual que a muerto y atrás de el Fi, la cual parecía objeto de admiración para los ancianos y ancianas ya que era muy peculiar su aspecto y Seto era el objeto para hombre y mujeres de 5 a 40 años ya que el hijueputa estaba demasiado bueno como para ser un mortal pero bueno él Ceo miraba a todos muy feo para que dejaran de babear ya iban hacer un nuevo océano pacifico acelero el caminado hasta llegar a la recepción y pedirle a la secretaria que le dijera cuanto es que tenia que pagar…la cantidad era enorme pero para el Ceo era casi nada así que Fi le paso la chequera, este firmo y coloco la cantidad que pedía y se la paso a la secretaria que de una lo registro en el computador para luego desearle suerte a este.

Salio al parqueadero y vio a Mahado hablando por el celular otra vez con ese Eicca que el no conocía así que se sentó en una banca y espero que este terminara su conversación pacientemente mirando al cielo y las extrañas formas que tomaban las nubes y las manadas de aves dirigiéndose a algún lugar calido ya que llegaba el invierno y también la navidad la cual no pensaba pasar sin Yami la madre!,primero muerto y después tal cosa fijo su vista a una caseta y decidió irse a comprar unos cigarrillos pero como si le hubieran leído la mente Fi lo tomo de la ropa y no lo dejo ir…

-"Lo siento señor Kaiba no puede fumar por que sus pulmones aun siguen débiles por la operación"- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa siendo aceptado por el Ceo que miro nuevamente el cielo con un semblante de absoluto aburrimiento muy bueno como para matar a alguien-"Si quiere le puedo traer un café"- ofreció Fi lo cual acepto este viendo como ella se iba.

-"El café me despertara un poco"- dijo este retirando unos cuantos cabellos de la frente ya que le estorbaban en la vista (seto tanta cafeína es mala al igual que el licor…entiendes? xD) y dio un gran bostezo ya que el pinché mago ya se había demorado de mas y ni siquiera se le habían acabado los minutos al celular pero por fin llego su café que olía deliciosamente-"Donde lo compraste Fi?"- pregunto Kaiba ya que el lugar donde hacia tremendo café debería ser conocido por el gran Ceo.

-"Allí"- señalo la chica, Kaiba siguió donde esta apuntaba y vio una cafetería colombiana con el dibujito de Juan Valdez xD así que de una Kaiba pego para allá levantando viento y atropellando a mucha gente y al llegar entro y miro el menú que estaba en español y abajo estaban en japonés para mas fácil entendimiento de las personas, había mucha variedad de café y de comida como buñuelos, pandebonos, almohabana y otras cosas exquisitas así que Seto se compro unas empanadas con ají y se sentó en unas mesas que había y comenzó a comer ya que eso era su desayuno.

Afuera de ese local Mahado había terminado de hablar con Eicca y se dirigió donde antes había estado Kaiba que ya no estaba si no Fi mirando para esa cafetería Chichombiana así que se dirigió a es lugar y encontró a Seto tragando unas empanadas todo contento ya que sabían deliciosas.

-"Que haces aquí Kaiba?"- Mahado se sentó frente a el y lo observaba mientras tragaba las quinta empanada muy feliz mas que cuando torturaba a sus enemigos, lo cual lo traumo un poco-"Yo pensaba que solo tragabas aire"- se mofo el mago al cual le tiraron ají en toda la cara…

-"Esto esta delicioso…"- dijo Kaiba ya terminando las diez empanadas que había comprado y su taza de café también la dejo limpia-"Que bien comí"- dijo este satisfecho limpiándose la boca y los dedos con la servilletas al igual que Mahado se limpiaba el rostro pero mejor fue a buscar un baño ya que le quedo la cara un poco pegajosa…Kaiba suspiro profundamente para que la comida no le cayera mal y espero que el mago regresara del baño ya que quería saber quien era ese o esa tal Eicca…Mahado salio del baño y pidió un café y regreso donde Kaiba.

-"Espero que no me vuelvas a tirar nada"- pidió este dándole un sorbo a su café notando como el Ceo lo veía tanto casi como para borrarlo-"Que tengo algo en la cara o que?"- pregunto mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana y notando que tenia limpia la cara…

-"Quien es Eicca?"- fue al grano ya que no le gustaba echar tanta carreta para las cosas que eran de suma importancia saber…vio que Mahado dejo en la mesa la taza de café y oscureció su vista-"Vas hablar o que?"- pregunto de malas el Ceo.

-"Jhm…Eicca es la persona que te dije que nos podía ayudar con el pasado de Yami pero también nos va poder ayudar a encontrarlo le mostré una foto del peque para saber que tipo de modelo era este…pero el es humano"-dijo Mahado con la vista mas rasgada que antes y sacando de su gabardina los documentos de esas personas que podrían ayudarlos, Kaiba no le importo esos documentos quería que Mahado terminara de hablar de una buena vez-"Solo que un loco lo utilizo para sus experimentos…no te acuerdas de nada cuando éramos niños?"- pregunto de repente el mago.

-"No me acuerdo de nada solo de vos"- dijo Kaiba ladeando la cabeza en forma de negación ya que nada de lo que hizo cuando era un niño llegaba a su mente, pero por que? Acaso el había borrado sus propios recuerdos por algo traumático que paso?-"Quiero saber que paso siempre te has negado en contarme pero ahora es tiempo"-ordeno este colocándose de pies y dirigirse a la salida seguido por el mago que termino de tomarse el café en el camino.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mansión con Fi que los seguía muy tranquilamente sin notar que esos dos tipos estaban mas callados que en un funeral y sombríos ya que en la cabeza de ambos solo estaba la duda, la preocupación y sin expresarlo el desespero que había en los corazones de los dos…

El doctor seguía ensayando cosas extrañas con el pobre de Yami que ya no podía ni ponerse de pie por tantas veces que lo habían electrocutado y sus hermosos ojos carmín aparte de ya no tener brillo mantenían llenos de lagrimas…luego de terminar una sección de torturas que dura alrededor de tres horas él peque caminaba hacia su cuarto ayudado con una varilla que había encontrado en el suelo, tenia tantas quemaduras y moretones en sus piernas que le era muy imposible dar un paso sin sentir dolor llego por fin y se sentó al lado de el televisor y lo prendió paso varios canales y vio una noticia que siempre había anhelado: según el letrero de abajo y lo que decia la reportera por fin Seto Kaiba se había despertado y estaba en optimas condiciones como si no le hubiera pasado nada; Yami estaba que pegaba el grito de la felicidad por la noticia que le alegro el día y los que lo seguirán y de repente ahí en el noticiero apareció su amada flor de asenpasuchi como siempre tan imponente y hermoso( explicación: es que la noticia corrió tan rápido que lo agarraron en la calle sin siquiera dejarlo llegar a su mansión xD) la reportera se acerco algo sonrojada y balbuceando a Kaiba:

-"Dígame Señor Kaiba se siente ya bien de sus heridas?"- pregunto lo mas obvio la tarada por que si no estuviera bien él no estaría ahí dando la tonta entrevista, Kaiba hizo un gruñido de desespero y contesto de la forma mas cortes posible en él.

-"Estoy mejor por suerte mía y desgracia de otros"- Seto coloco una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas que lo hacían ver bien papazote mas de lo que ya era de por si, pero Yami estaba todo sonrojadito y suspiraba al saber que estaba como antes: vivito y coleando.

-"Que piensa hacer ahora Señor Kaiba?"- otra pregunta de una vieja tonta que babea por el y saber que jamás de los jamases lo va a tocar ni siquiera un cabello por imbecil que es ya que Seto es solo de Yami y de nadie mas y el que diga que no se vera con mi ira que será peor que antes ya que ando muy violenta y aletosa xD en fin volviendo a la historia…Seto se aclaro la garganta y le quito el micrófono a la pendeja.

-"Lo único que quiero hacer es matar a un desgraciado que salio llevándose lo mas importante para mi así que cuando te encuentre peque no dudes que me vengare del…… que te rapto"- termino de decir Seto tirándole el micrófono a la tipa esa que quedo toda confundida para luego largarse mientras la cámara lo captaba. Yami todo sonrojado cambio el canal para ver otro noticiero el cual también agarro a Seto y mientras hablaba toda la cámara le enfocaba el rostro así que sin dudarlo yami se acerco a la pantalla del televisor y le dio un beso en los labios a la imagen que luego de madrear se termino el reportaje…

Yami coloco sus manos en el pecho y pudo sentir ese latir tan rápido del corazón por la emoción que tenia al saber que Seto estaba muy pero muy bien y que lo quería salvar eso demostraba cuanto lo amaba, el peque suspiro y sin sentir el dolor de su cuerpo por toda la felicidad se tiro a la cama y abrazo fuertemente la almohada que quedo toda apachurrada sin si quiera tener la culpa de lo traumático que era Yami cuando estaba feliz…

El doctor estaba espiando a Yami detrás de la puerta y pudo notar lo feliz que estaba lo cual podía opacar al mismo solo con esa sonrisa tan grande que tenia Yami en su rostro y hablando de sonrisas el doctor sonrió sádicamente…

-"Perfecto todo va como lo planee"- dijo demasiado feliz y con una cara bien pero bien fea que daba mellito para que quema mas claro peor que la cara de Marick xD y sin mas se fue a su laboratorio…

**Continuara…**

Snif…snif…este capitulo va dedicado a mi hija!!!! T0T…en resumen a mi gatita Mitsi que esta perdida hace seis días y estoy que me suicido por el desespero de no encontrarla ya que la he tenido hace siete años y es el primer animal que me dura mas de una semana por que el perro que me duro por hay unos cinco meses se me murió buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa Shizou…bianchisita necesito que me apapaches buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! TT

Volviendo a lo poco de cordura que tengo…snif…snif Seto esta vivo por que si lo dejaba mas tiempo medio rip me hubieran dejado como el o me mandaban 3 metros bajo tierra xD y perdón por esta demora milenaria quería ver si Atemu aparecía xD a mi lado pero no me sirvió y ahora a mis amados reviews de mis queridas lectoras:

**Shingryu-san: **yo amo, adoro e idolatro a mi Yami y no sos la única que me dice que si no amara a Yami ya lo hubiera acabado n.n pero como mantuviste a Seto ocupado a mi se me hace que tu fuiste que lo mandaste a la clínica por que no fue un buen chico xD pero bueno me despido y perdón por esa demora tan perra xD

**Ankoku.Nosaka: **no te preocupes yo tmb soy muy dramática y por eso todo mundo me mira así: ¬¬…pero no le parábolas por que soy genial xD y menos mal escribiste por que necesito-si quieres- puedes aportar algo para la historia y sin mas me despido y te doy las gracias.

**Miyu Motou: **que pasara con Seto? ¬¬ Ya esta vivo nuevamente como pudiste leer pero bueno yo no lo podía dejar morir por que me matan y Yami también así que me ahorre la horca y lo reviví xD t tmb gracias por el comentario.

**Andromeda no Sainto: **hombre!! Yo estoy de acuerdo con Anthony no me quedo tan corto, esta pasable, no? Y enserio ta kawaii? No fui muy ruda con mi Yamisito electrocutado? Ufff menos mal n.ñ pero gracias por tu comentario y hasta el próximo capitulo…

Shingryu este es el correo que no se de quien es y si alguien sabe de quien es me lo dicen, si?: y sin más me despido!!**  
**

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 11**

El doctor estaba espiando a Yami detrás de la puerta y pudo notar lo feliz que estaba lo cual podía opacar al mismo solo con esa sonrisa tan grande que tenia Yami en su rostro y hablando de sonrisas el doctor sonrió sádicamente…

-"Perfecto todo va como lo planee"- dijo demasiado feliz y con una cara bien pero bien fea que daba mellito para que quema mas claro peor que la cara de Marick xD y sin mas se fue a su laboratorio…en donde encontró a Kane profundamente dormido ya que este también se encontraba cansado aunque fuera una maquina ya que tenia unos cuantos elementos que lo hacían mas humano que otras maquinas creadas por el hombre, él doctor lo miro tiernamente y lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su alcoba, camino por todos los pasillos muy pensativo de lo que iba hacer con Yami…llego a su cuarto y deposito cuidadosamente en la cama para luego cubrirlo con las sabanas; este se quito la bata y los zapatos para acostarse al lado de Kane miro una foto que estaba en la mesa de noche y luego voltio y abrazo a Kane cariñosamente…

Yami aun no estaba dormido ya que la felicidad que sentía era enorme se había tapado muchas veces la cara con la almohada para poder gritar de todo pulmón sin que nadie lo escuchara, volvió a prender la tele y estaba la repetición del reportaje de Seto él peque hizo boquita de gato y suspiro otra vez.

-"Seto que guapo estas"-dijo Yami para él mismo todo sonrojadito aun y aparte estaba pensando una forma de huir e ir a Ciudad Domino para reunirse con su amada flor de Asenpasuchi-"Solo tengo que buscar algo para distraerlos"- pensó el peque mordiéndose el dedo pulga y quemarse bien bueno la neura como yo en este preciso instante xD

Kaiba ya se encontraba en su mansión y lo que hizo apenas al cruzar un pie en ella fue salir como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de Yami, pero no encontró nada de ese peque él cuarto estaba organizado y con algo de polvo lo que hacia intuir que nadie había entrado en ese lugar desde hace tiempo, su semblante se ensombreció para no mostrar la tormenta de tristeza que sentía en todo su ser ya que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de Yami, era una crueldad!...haría lo que fuera para recuperarlo hasta daría su vida en ello.

Él Ceo cerró la puerta de tal alcoba y se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho seguido por la vista de Mahado que tenia a Mana colgada del cuello, Kaiba se sentó y prendió su lapto para seguir buscando algo sobre Yami Motou en toda la red, no encontraba nada referente a él pero cuando ya le dolían los ojos de tanto estar en frente de la pantalla apareció un pequeño articulo del accidente de hace siente años; el articulo tenia una pequeña foto de una señora con sus dos hijo los cuales parecían gemelos pero eso no evito que se diera cuenta que el mayor era su Yami, el mismo que apareció aquel día de una forma tan infantil y encantadora , se coloco las gafas y comenzó a leer muy detenidamente:

_A las siete de la noche el tren a dirección a Ciudad Domino tuvo una accidente, descarriándose y estallar por completo dejando todo a su alrededor sin ningún sobreviviente, el tren solo llevaba a personas comunes, según la lista de aquellos que compraron el boleto de la plataforma ocho no había ningún político, tampoco un millonario y mucho menos un narco así que no hay razón aparente…muchos de los policías dicen que fue un fallo técnico pero las personas que lo revisaron antes de partir dijeron que estaba en optimas condiciones. Todos llegaron a una conclusión todo fue pensado mucho antes de que saliera…_

Kaiba quedo anonadado ¿en verdad había ocurrido eso? Él no se acuerda de haber escuchado la noticia de ese accidente ya que no hubiera pasado desapercibido por las cadenas de televisión como si no hubiera pasado antes, esto si era extraño, este suspiro y recordó que Mahado le debía una explicación de lo que le sucedió y lo mando al hospital exactamente hace siete años, imprimió el articulo y de una se dirigió a la sala para buscar a Mahado en es esos momentos estaba besando a Mana muy apasionadamente haciendo que Seto se enojara…

-"Haber esto no es ningún burdel!!!!"- grito Seto enojado haciendo separar a los dos tórtolas que de una dejaron de besarse-"Tu!! Mano de quinta me tienes que ayudar a encontrar a Yami!!"- ordeno el Ceo que se me hace que anda estreñido xD tomo del cabello a Mahado y lo arrastro al despacho y lo sentó en el sofá tirándole una montaña de periódicos del año 1.999 específicamente en septiembre, Kaiba se dirigió nuevamente a su lapto para hackear unas bases de datos de Eicca ya que se le hacia muy sospechoso de que este supiera mucho sobre este asunto.

-"Kaiba deberías tranquilizarte acabas de recuperarte"- sugirió el Mago viendo a su amigo muy pero muy metido en lo que estaba haciendo-" si vuelve a pasarte algo no podrás salvar a Yami, entendiste?"- por fin se gano la atención del Ceo que dejo de teclear y mirara la ventana.

-"Lo se pero no se que mas hacer por el pequeño"- contesto el Ceo colocándose de pies y dirigirse a laalcoba de Yami y sentarse en la cama de este-"Esta situación es frustrante"- dejo decir al aire tomando una almohada de la cama y abrazarla y aspirar todo el aroma de su pequeño que aun estaba impregnado de las cosas que había utilizado hasta el momento, Mahado estaba asomado por la abertura en la puerta y vio dicha imagen y se le contrajo el corazón ya que ha estas alturas de la vida nunca pensó ver al Ceo con ese rostro de tristeza profunda y menos ahora que supuestamente se había vuelto muy desgraciado pero parecía que Yami le había ablandado bastante el corazón.

Kaiba miro la foto del escritorio y a su mente se le vino una estrofa de una canción que había escuchado hace poco y que no le parecía importante pero ahora si:

_Live another day_

_Climb a little higher_

_Find another reason to stay_

_Ashes in your hands_

_Mercy in your eyes_

_If you're searching for a silent_

_Sky…_

_You won't find it here_

_Look another way_

_You won't find it here_

_So die another day_

Se mordió el labio inferior y haría hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Yami, hasta seria capaz de destruir medio universo por él aunque le dijeran loco sabiendo que ya lo sabia y hasta de sobra…pero bueno que se hacia se coloco de pies y se dirigió nuevamente a su despacho viendo que le llego un e-mail del tal Eicca así que llamo rápidamente a Mahado…

-"Que ocurre?!"- pregunto preocupado Mahado con él periódico en manos y mirar la pantalla en la lapto de Kaiba-"Un e-mail de Eicca? ¿Quien le dio tu correo?"- este se cuestiono viendo como Kaiba alzaba la ceja.

-"Es un nerdo así que esperabas aparte eso se lo puede dar cualquiera en mi empresa diciendo que es algo para un proyecto con toda la carreta científica que sabe"- dijo Mahado guardando todo lo que había encontrado y poder abrir el correo, dio clic en el nombre de quien lo envió y espero un rato para luego ver que se abrió:

_Le saludo cordialmente Señor Kaiba me imagino que se preguntara quien soy, todos me conocen como Eicca Roberts uno de los mejores científicos que hay ahora claro que no superior a su coeficiente…mejor voy al grano de esta presente: mis hombres han averiguado que alrededor de una empresa los que viven a sus lados habían visto a un sujeto entrando a esta y llevando en sus brazos a un chico con la descripción de Yami…personalmente le daré la dirección mientras mis hombres investigan mas ese lugar así que no se preocupe Señor Kaiba y sin mas me despido y cuide sus heridas…_

_Atentamente;_

_Eicca Roberts…_

Ambos terminaron de leer el e-mail y se miraron las caras sorprendidospor que por fin sabían del paradero de Yami…mmm…bueno a medias por que a las afueras de Ciudad Domino había muchas empresas viejas que habían sido abandonadas hace tiempo así que para saber cual de todas era imposible y sin la dirección era menos probable de encontrarlo así que Kaiba se enojo otra vez ya que ese Eicca no le especifico cual empresa.

-"Desgraciado hijo de perra"- dijo Kaiba con su hermoso léxico haciendo que Mahado lo viera acusadoramente por su despliegue de reafinidad en sus palabras, este volvió abrir todos los documentos que había encontrado y siguió revisándolos sin saltarse el mas leve detalle, Mahado se sentó en el sofá y siguió revisando los periódicos que le faltaban los cuales eran como cincuenta…

-"Kaiba dejemos esto por la paz, si?"- pidió Mahado ya que le dolía bastante la vista de revisar tantos periódicos y mas que son re-viejos y ya estaban borrososy casi no se entendía nada en ellos.

-"Sigue buscando!!!"- ordeno el Ceo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la lapto ya que estaba muy concentrado encontrando los datos de Yami en Internet, Mahado suspiro resignado y siguió buscando aunque fuera inútil hacer tal cosa en eso tocaron la puerta del despacho y apto seguido entro Fi que tenia en sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas de café para los dos que se quemaban al máximo la neurona. ÉL Ceo dejo por un rato el teclado y tomo el café tranquilamente y comenzó a ladear la taza y mirar como el líquido se movía de un lado a otro -"…Yami…"- dijo levemente el Ceo ablandando sus facciones por unos quince segundos para luego tomarse todo el café siendo observado por Fi y Mahado que se miraron un poco deprimidos por no poder hacer nada por él…

-"Descansemos un poco ya que así cansado no vas a encontrar nada"-le sugirió el mago a su amigo que termino el café y acepto, guardo todo lo que había encontrado para luego apagar su lapto y salir de largo del despacho sin dirigirle palabra a ninguno de los dos-"Y a este que bicho lo pico?"- dijo Mahado en forma de reproche dejando los periódicos en el suelo y salir junto Fi que se dirigió a la cocina y de la nada apareció Mana.

-"HOA!!!"- grito muy animada la chica tirándosele en un abrazo a Mahado que la recibió con los brazos abiertos-"Han encontrado algo sobre Yami?"- pregunto muy preocupada viendo la negación de este para luego colocarla de pies en el suelo para que pudiera caminar hasta la puerta de salida.

-"Nada de nada lo que me preocupa es la depresión de Kaiba"- comento Mahado a la chica que lo miraba detenidamente lo cual noto el mago de una-"Que sucede?"- pregunto tiernamente este acariciándole la cabeza en forma de juego.

-"Menos mal tu estas a salvo"- dijo esta sonrojándose por completo y sacar la lengua y salir corriendo hacia la puerta haciendo sonreír a Mahado que observo como Seto cerro con seguro la puerta de su alcoba para que no lo molestaran en ningún momento…Así que este decidió no comentar nada y se marcho de la mansión Kaiba.

Adentro de la alcoba Seto estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana sintiendo la fresca brisa del invierno y desde ese lugar podía ver como la gente llenaba de luces y adornos sus casas ya que la navidad estaba muy cerca, suspiro y dirigió su vista a la fotografía que tenia de Yami al lado de la de Mokuba su mirada estaba en otro mundo solo reflejaba tristeza y no pensaba mostrársela a Mahado para que se volviera su niñero ¡no señor! primero muerto antes de que sucediera tal cosa, entro al cuarto nuevamente cerrando la ventana y las cortinas ya que no tenia ganas de que los rayos se colaran en esta y alumbrara su cuarto mas no su vida.

-"Yami Motou?"- se dijo el Ceo divagando en lo que había encontrado en la red lo poco que había sobre este obviamente alguien había metido sus garras en los datos de este para hacer que nunca existió-"Encontrare la verdad de todo esto"- afirmo el Ceo mirando el espejo que tenia ahí y pegarle un puño lo que ocasiono lógicamente que el espejo se quebrara y el se cortara la mano haciéndola sangrar abundantemente así que sin dudarlo se dirigió al baño y abrió el botiquín para poderse curar la mano…al terminar salio del baño y recogió los vidrios tirándolos a la caneca escondiéndolos con unos papeles viejos para que Fi no le contara al niñero y este lo acosara hasta el cansancio.

Kaiba prendió la tele para ver que había pero como cosa rara con 300 canales no pasaban nada interesante ni siquiera esos programas de detectives que a mi si me gusta pero bueno…Kaiba lo apago y se recostó en la cama para observar el re-interesante techo y su candelabro de cristal, el cual daba vueltas por el aire que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y a los lados de las ventanas…

-"Que día tan aburrido…estoy que me pego un tiro"- comento Kaiba al aire cerrando lentamente los ojos para darle paso al reino de los sueños y descansar por fin su cerebro y ojos de esta tarea tan delicada e importante para él.

En donde se encontraba el doctor este seguía electrocutando a Yami, parecía que tenia un fetiche al ver a la gente sufrir o en pocas palabras sádico él pequeño ya no gritaba de dolor solo hacia como el amague de que le dolía ya que parecía que sus nervios se habían acostumbrado al alto voltaje, el doctor aumento la potencia haciendo que Yami abriera la boca y emitiera un sonido muy lejano hacer de dolor al igual que enterró la uñas en el lugar que estaba atado como mico de laboratorio.

-"Acaso no sientes nada?"- pregunto irónicamente el doctor acercándose a Yami y sujetarle el rostro del mentón y alzarle la vista-"Tus ojos opacos me muestran que te duele y mucho"- dijo maravillado acariciándole el rostro y recorrerlo con un dedo y quedarse un tiempo acariciándole los labios que los tenia secos.

-"Que gana con saber que siento dolor?"- pregunto de repente Yami mirándolo retóricamente a los ojos mostrando que nunca iba ceder ante sus torturas él doctor comenzó a reír con una leve risa la cual prosiguió y se volvió una carcajada de loco se acerco violentamente al rostro de Yami y comenzó a apretar mas el agarre en el mentón de este bajando así su cuello y apretarlo lo mas fuerte posible haciendo patalear al pequeño por un poco de aire.

-"Es muy simple así se si estas vivo…o dulce dolor"- soltó a Yami viendo la reacción que tuvo este al ser soltado: tomo una gran bocanada de aire y respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos dilatados completamente…el pequeño miro para otro lado y se le dificultaba tragar le dolía mucho su cuello y vio que el doctor se acerco a este y lo acerco para acariciarle el moretón que le había hecho en este-"Mejor de esto por hoy"- dijo el doctor sacándole los cables a Yami muy bruscamente ocasionado que sangrara y se cayera al suelo de cara por lo débil que estaba.

Este tipo llamo a Kane que tenia sus ojos opacos y su apariencia se veía como si estuviera muy cansado tenia puesto una gabarnida hasta los tobillos completamente negra con unas correas y unas botas del mismo color y con unas hebillas cada una, miro a su señor con sumisión y luego miro al suelo donde se encontraba Yami que intentaba ponerse de pies…Kane se agacho y tomo en sus brazos a Yami que se recostó en su hombro, le acaricio la espalda y en voz baja le pregunto si estaba bien él peque asintió levemente notando unas quemaduras en el cuello a Kane que la gabardina no le cubría en la posición que se encontraba.

-"Mi señor…yo…"- se voltio a comentar algo con el doctor pero fue callado con una mirada muy severa así que mejor se dirigía al cuarto de Yami mientras recorría los pasillos pensaba una forma de ayudar a escapar a Yami y esta noche era el momento perfecto por que su señor estaba muy cansado e iba a dormir como un tronco durante toda la noche así que apresuro su paso así la alcoba del chibi desconcertándolo un poco ya que mantenía observando así atrás como para verificar que nadie lo siguiera.

Al llegar cerró la puerta tras si con seguro y deposito a Yami en la cama y lo vio muy seriamente…

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto Yami un poco confundido e intimidado con esa mirada de parte de Kane-"Dime? Yo escucho lo que sea"- dijo el pequeño viendo como Kane se sentaba frente a él y tomaba aire.

-"Yo se que no empezamos bien nuestra relación pero…"- se detuvo para pensar en mejores palabras para comentarle su idea a Yami que lo seguía viendo confundido por tales palabras-"No me gusta lo que te hace mi señor así que te ayudare a salir de este lugar"- dijo rápidamente Kane viendo como Yami abría sus ojos y luego se le formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Enserio?!! No te estas burlando de mi?"- pregunto Yami totalmente incrédulo ante la confesión de Kane, él cual asintió tomando las manos de yami entre las suyas y apretarlas

-"Yo quería que hiciera sus sueños pero no ha este precio tu eres un ser vivo…un humano y nadie tiene derecho de arrebatarte la vida de esa forma tan despiadada"-kane coloco un semblante triste y se mordió el labio inferior por lo que estaba apunto de hacer: traicionar a aquel que lo creo y le dio vida ¿pero que se puede hacer? También le dio mente propia y sentimientos que el solo podía entender así que técnicamente- se podría decir- que es humano así que no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda ante esa situación que pasaba frente a sus narices, al principio no le importaba ya que su señor se veía feliz pero luego fue cambiando esa actitud tranquila por esa sádica electrocutando a Yami cuando le diera la gana-"A las doce vendré por ti, entendiste?"- dijo firmemente Kane colocándose de pies y dirigirse a la puerta pero fue detenido por Yami.

-"Muchas gracias por esto Kane"- dijo Yami sinceramente regalándole una dulce sonrisa haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente y mirara a otro lado lo que ocasiono que el pequeño riera levemente por ese momento de timidez de parte de Kane.

-"Agradéceme cuando hallas podido regresar con Kaiba"- dijo Kane sonriéndole y ver el asentimiento de Yami para luego salir de su cuarto y dejarlo descansar hasta que llegara la hora del escape…al alejarse de la puerta de este se recostó en la pared y miro el suelo-"Espero que esto funcione"- se dijo así mismo y retomar rumbo donde se encontraba su señor y atenderlo antes de que se durmiera…

Yami estaba de pies en su cuarto viendo el cielo estrellado por la pequeña ventana que tenia en su cuarto y la luz de la luna que se colaba también por ahí reflejándole su figura hacia la pared cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa de la noche que le mecía tranquilamente los mechones dorados y los hacia que se quedaran en su rostro volvió abrir los ojos lentamente con un brillo de tranquilidad.

-"Seto haré lo que sea por estar a tu lado y que tu estés sano y salvo"- le juro Yami a la luna y luego dar media vuelta y tirarse a la cama y descansar un buen rato antes de escaparse con la ayuda de Kane…cerro nuevamente los ojos y cayo profundamente al reino de los sueños sin contar el tiempo que transcurrió.

Kane corría apresurado al cuarto de Yami ya que le hecho somnífero a la comida del doctor para ayudar en su sueño y que estuviera seguro de que no se levantaría mientras se estuvieran escapando, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin pudo llegar y abrió de golpe asustando a Yami que estaba durmiendo y ya tenia la baba por que soñaba con Seto…

-"Ponte esto"- le ordeno apresurado a Yami entregándole un saco y unos zapatos y al ver que este termino en colocárselos lo tomo del brazo y lo saco halándolo de ese lugar y correr por fin hacia la libertad…Kane caminaba con cautela ya que sabia que su señor había puesto cámara y alarmas a la puerta pero por suerte el se averiguo la contraseña para desactivarlas, primero se dirigieron donde estaba una súper computadora donde Kane tecleo rápidamente y desactivo todo y luego salir a correr junto con Yami que estaba a su lado ya que no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad y huir y poder ir donde Seto.

Los dos corrían con todas sus fuerzas por los corredores y las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta trasera donde no había nada que le perteneciera al doctor, Kane abrió con dificultad la vieja puerta ya que estaba pegado por tanto oxido que tenia cuando pudo por fin abrirla entro una fuerte brisa que alboroto los cabellos de ambos chicos…

-"Yo hasta aquí llego"- dijo Kane parándose frente a Yami y empujarlo levemente hacia fuera desconcertando a Yami un poco-"Vamos no tienes mucho tiempo, vete!!"- le grito a Yami empujándolo nuevamente hacia fuera.

-" Y vos que harás?!"- pregunto preocupado Yami tomándolo del brazo para que fuera con él pero este se soltó y negó-"Por que Kane?"- pregunto confundido por la actitud de este.

-"No puedo ir contigo yo tengo que estar siempre con mi señor ya que el también me creo y por tal le debo mi vida"-Comento Kane a Yami para luego empujarlo y comenzar a cerrar la puerta-"Lárgate!! Ve y busca a Kaiba, ahora!!!"- ordeno este cerrando por completo la puerta y dejar a Yami afuera y respiro hondo y salio corriendo hacia la ciudad sin que el frió o la oscuridad lo detuviera ya que solo en su cabeza solo rondaba la imagen de Seto y poder verlo nuevamente y estar feliz por la compañía de cada uno…

Kane regresaba a su cuarto cuando de repente se topo con su señor que estaba muy de malas por que parece que se había dado cuenta de que su juguetito había dejado escapar a Yami…

-"Pequeño mala agradecido"- dijo con mucho rencor el doctor tomando del cuello a Kane y darle una cachetada que lo mando al suelo-"Te doy vida y así me lo agradeces te voy a castigar muy severamente niño malcriado"- dijo este colocando un rostro sádico y sus ojos con un brillo rojo por la maldad y la ira que se apoderaba de este…se acerco a Kane alzo su rostro para despejarle el cuello y con un extraño aparato lo electrocuto quemándole unos cuantas partes y así caer en los brazos de su señor casi muerto…se escucho algo y miro hacía atrás unos de sus maquinas tenia sujeto a un Yami muy malherido por intentar escapar de la garras de este.

-"Enciérralo en la bóveda junto con este"- el doctor tiro a Kane al suelo que seguía inconciente y otra de sus maquinas lo agarro y se llevaron a los dos chicos que aun no respondían: Yami respiraba con dificultad y Kane parecía muerto…el doctor se dirigió a su cuarto un poco pensativo-"Creo que tengo que adelantar mis planes antes de que se arruinen por completo"- se sentó frente a su súper computadora y comenzó a hacer cálculos y operaciones bien raras y difíciles…

**Continuara…**

XD si ya se me demore medio siglo-más- y para descaro en vacaciones en fin estaba muriéndome y no tenia inspiración para nada pero bueno quiero desear un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO xD adelantado o atrasado como mejor se les adapte pero bueno que se hace y también quiere celebrar OH MY GOD!! Ya tengo 30 reviews TuT mas de lo que me había imaginado alguna vez, quiero agradecerles con toda mi alma por estar presente en esta historia y apoyarla xD debería se político no les parece? Y ahora dejo tanto drama y voy a contestarles a mis adoradas lectoras:

**Shingryu-san: **Tu crees que solamente loquito por favor! Se vuelve maniático don estreñido al ver como le han dejado a su lindo Yamisito xD pero bueno que se hace…nada!! Y lo de enviarlo al hospital yo me refería a que Asenpasuchi no te estaba haciendo caso y no quería cumplir con tus ordenes al pie de la letra bueno si te gusta así, no? xD y el correo dice loki chica o.o a ver si esta vez aparece y sin mas me despido y feliz navidad n.n

**Miyu Motou: **O.O seto destruyo las torres gemelas xD y eso que yo quería visitarlas a mi se me hace que adelanto el plan y no me pudo matar a mi se me hace que fue eso y si quieres Min me das ideas para la venganza te doy libertad en eso y Seto si llora todo hombre llora mas que una mujer xD bueno te agradezco el mensaje y feliz navidad y adiós xD

** Salem Misao: **Seto parecido a mi Shuichi o.o la madre tampoco esta tan loco como este pero bueno que se hace y sip todo mundo lo compara con chobits pero yo me inspire en saber J bueno la personalidad de este Yami es la de Nyu y la de Chii combinadas o sea HUYAN!! 0 …O.O no te preocupes ya continué la historia así que quédate onde vives que me da mellito las sádicas ¬¬U y por que siempre atraigo ese tipo de persona? -.-U

Sin más me despido y hasta la próxima amigas xDDDDD

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh no es mió, ni siquiera el mugre de la uña de Yami T.T…ya que fuera mió ¬¬ no lo tengo que decir es lo que todas deseamos o.o o solo yo? De que seto se viole a yami sin importar tener publico XDDDD.

**Capitulo 12**

Kane regresaba a su cuarto cuando de repente se topo con su señor que estaba muy de malas por que parece que se había dado cuenta de que su juguetito había dejado escapar a Yami…

-"Pequeño mala agradecido"- dijo con mucho rencor el doctor tomando del cuello a Kane y darle una cachetada que lo mando al suelo-"Te doy vida y así me lo agradeces te voy a castigar muy severamente niño malcriado"- dijo este colocando un rostro sádico y sus ojos con un brillo rojo por la maldad y la ira que se apoderaba de este…se acerco a Kane alzo su rostro para despejarle el cuello y con un extraño aparato lo electrocuto quemándole unos cuantas partes y así caer en los brazos de su señor casi muerto…se escucho algo y miro hacía atrás unos de sus maquinas tenia sujeto a un Yami muy malherido por intentar escapar de la garras de este.

-"Enciérralo en la bóveda junto con este"- el doctor tiro a Kane al suelo que seguía inconciente y otra de sus maquinas lo agarro y se llevaron a los dos chicos que aun no respondían: Yami respiraba con dificultad y Kane parecía muerto…el doctor se dirigió a su cuarto un poco pensativo-"Creo que tengo que adelantar mis planes antes de que se arruinen por completo"- se sentó frente a su súper computadora y comenzó a hacer cálculos y operaciones bien raras y difíciles.

El doctor no cesaba de hacer cálculos el tiempo se le estaba acabando y casi Yami se le escapa gracias a la ayuda de su mas fiel sirviente…no paraba de teclear estaba ajustando su computadora con los datos que tenia de Yami para que todo saliera como lo tenia planeado; espero un momento que cargaran los datos y siguió así toda la noche sin parpadear (o.o).

--------

En la bóveda Yami se despertaba adoloridamente, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio tirado en el suelo a Kane completamente inconsciente y con unas chispas encima suyo, parecía que se le habían quemado algunos fusibles…Yami se intento colocar de pies pero fue un rotundo fracaso ya que se fue directamente al suelo, se miro las rodillas las cuales estaban llenas de sangres y raspadas.

Se acurruco hay donde estaba para luego sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza paso su mano por la frente la cual se lleno de sangre completamente, ah demonios! Al intentar escapar esa maquinas del doctor lo habían lastimado y muy feo.

**Flash back…**

Yami salio corriendo de esa fabrica vieja a todo lo que le daban sus piernas cortas, tenia que llegar por lo menos a donde empezaba la ciudad para que ese viejo loco no lo capturara de nuevo y lograra llegar donde se encontraba su amado Seto, corría sin detenerse por su amada libertad, el camino era largo y rocoso lo que le lastimaba las palmas de los pies pero eso no era ningún obstáculo para el.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y podía ver las luces de los autos y de las carreteras así que aumento su paso sin notar que las maquinas del doctor lo seguían minuciosamente y por andar en esas prisas se tropezó con algo cayendo de lleno al césped y doblarse el tobillo, pero no le puso mucha atención…gateo y llego hasta el objeto que lo hizo tropezar era un pedazo de lata oxidada así que no le presto mucha atención; tomo del suelo una rama para que lo ayudara a caminar.

Su camino se hacia mas corto que felicidad…la cual no duro por mucho! Escucho que algo se movía detrás de él, voltio a ver y no había nada.

-"Que extraño, tal vez estoy paranoico"- se dijo así mismo volviendo a caminar hasta que sintió que algo o alguien lo tomaban de las piernas y lo halaba haciendo que se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo-"Quien es??!!!"- pregunto asustado Yami y mirar nuevamente hacia atrás vio que era esa lata oxidada con la que tropezó la que lo agarro, comenzó a forcejear haciendo que sangrara ya que la maquina parecía adherida a las piernas de Yami, así que tomo lo que primero alcanzaran sus manos y se lo tiro a esa cosa, logrando que lo soltara.

Se levanto como pudo cojeando de su pierna derecha intentando huir de esa cosa pero para su desgracia frente a el aparecieron dos mas de estos, Yami estaba asustado no quería volver donde ese doctor desquiciado, este respiro profundamente y corrió en dirección contraria ya que no permitiría que le cortaran las alas pero por desgracia eso era lo que iba a pasar…otra vez lo agarraron de las piernas y los arrastraron por todo ese campo lastimándose toda la espalda.

La maquina lo alzo por los cielos y luego lo tiro al suelo nuevamente dejándolo casi inconsciente con un hilito de sangre en su comisura de los labios, esta maquina tomo de los brazos a Yami y se dirigió a la fabrica donde su amo.

**End Flash Back…**

Yami miro las palmas de sus manos las cuales tenían un poco de barro y algunos raspones, se abrazo así mismo ya que en ese lugar que lo metieron hacia mucho frió.

-"Seto…"- dijo Yami al aire mirando que Kane aun no reaccionaba.

-------

(o.o no me acuerdo que estaba haciendo seto xD)…

Kaiba se levanto de la cama con un poco de pereza notando que la sangre había traspasado la venda de la mano y así mismo mancho la cama pero eso no le importo, se dirigió al baño para cambiar el vendaje, se lavo la mano y se hecho algo para que no se infectara y la volvía a vendar, salio del baño para dirigirse al balcón ya era de día pero para el ya no había luz parecía que todo lo que hiciera era en vano…por que no podía ser feliz? El que había hecho para merecerse este castigo? Suspiro y volvió a entrar a su alcoba.

-"Espero que Yami se encuentre sano y salvo2- deseo Seto saliendo de su alcoba para ir por algo de comer por que el desayuno se la había pasado ya que estuvo dormido hasta las 11 a.m. Algo muy raro viniendo de el que tenia acostumbrado a levantarse antes de que saliera el sol por el oriente.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras observando que Fi limpiaba los cuadros que el tenia de Van goh y otros artistas, se dirigió a la cocina y busco cualquier cosa para comer, se saco unas tostados y un poco de café que ya estaba preparado se sentó en la mesa que había en la cocina y comió lentamente mirando con mucho aburrimiento todo a su alrededor, la mansión volvía a ser fría y solitaria sin Yami con su carácter tan alegre, un poco hiperactivo y lleno de amor…si amor el cual solo era para Kaiba Seto un ser despiadado y sin remordimientos-según muchas personas- pero no lo conocían el cerro su corazón por el accidente que sufrió Mokuba.

Seto se levanto de la mesa, lavo el vaso donde se tomo el café para volver a subir las escaleras e ir a su despacho y seguir trabajando en las pistas del pasado de Yami…

**Continuara…:3**

Onegai no me maten!!!!!!! T.T este capitulo si quedo re-corto viniendo de esta historia xD es que no sabia que mas escribir y no me quería atrasar en actualizar esta historia espero que me disculpen n.n.

Ahora a los reviews:

**Shingryu-san: **O.o Seto siempre a querido matarme no es cosa nueva ¬¬ pero aun así seguiré con mi historia y T.T yo no soy sádica!!! Por que??! Ahora vos también casi todos mis amigos me dicen sádica por que dibujo a Yami, Henry o a Light encadenados, medio muertos y con sangre xD eso te parece sadismo?...en fin perdón por esa demora tan perra y thanx por tu comentario!.

**Miyu Motou:** O.o ¿? eh? Gracias por tu comentario y estoy de acuerdo con Yami el naranja es muy feo xD

**Andrómeda no sainto**: ¬¬ seh el doctor va tener su merecido imagínate cuando seto lo encuentre y veo como le dejo a Yami? No quedaría nada de el xD o.o se me vino una idea xD! Gracias por el comentario y perdón por la demora.

Y sin más ve voy chaito!!

**ICE QUEEN **

**DARK MESSIAH KIRA**


	13. Chapter 13

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Dedicado a todas mis lectoras en forma de disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizarlo...es que enserio tenia el cerebro quemado por que no sabia que changos escribir xD espero que disfruten este capitulo por que este fic va de largo por que aun falta muxioooooooooooooo pa que termine xDD

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer:** yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ fin no hay nada que decir ni que discutir ya que si sigo me darian ganas de matar a alguien

**Capitulo 13 **

**Hesitation Part 1:**

Bajo lentamente las escaleras observando que Fi limpiaba los cuadros que el tenia de Van goh y otros artistas, se dirigió a la cocina y busco cualquier cosa para comer, se saco unas tostados y un poco de café que ya estaba preparado se sentó en la mesa que había en la cocina y comió lentamente mirando con mucho aburrimiento todo a su alrededor, la mansión volvía a ser fría y solitaria sin Yami con su carácter tan alegre, un poco hiperactivo y lleno de amor…si amor el cual solo era para Kaiba Seto un ser despiadado y sin remordimientos-según muchas personas- pero no lo conocían el cerro su corazón por el accidente que sufrió Mokuba.

Seto se levanto de la mesa, lavo el vaso donde se tomo el café para volver a subir las escaleras e ir a su despacho y seguir trabajando en las pistas del pasado de Yami…esto era muy estresante aunque no lo admitiera ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a este cutie chib, se masajeo el rostro ya que sentia que le iba a dar una migraña bien fea.

-" mierda..."- se recosto en el barandal de las escaleras en verdad esa migraña le vino muy fuerte ya que veia doble y se sentia muy mariado, se sento en los escalones respirando agitadamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos para apaciguar el dolor-" Yami..."- al haber cerrrados sus ojos vio a un niño que le sonreia pero no podia distinguir su rostro con detalle.

_-" Seto te encuentras bien?"- pregunto con una voz infantil denotando mucha preocupacion tomandole las manos, Seto se observo sus manos y vio que eran pequeñas!! por que?! que rayos estaba pasando aqui?!...( xD olio mucho pegamento!! xDD ), alzo su vista y pudo verle el rostro al niño._

_-"...Yami!..."-dijo soreprendido viendo la hermosa sonrisa del chibi que acintio sentandose a su lado y tocarle la frente-" Que haces aqui?!"- pregunto un poco incredulo el Seto chibi abrazando fuertemente a el de ojos rojos._

_-" Tu me invitaste al parque para jugar,...no lo recuerdas Seto?"- pregunto el Yami chibi correspondiendo el abrazo de seto sin entender por que se comportaba así y tan maduro y serio para su edad-" Que te pasa puchusito?"- pregunto preocupado acariciandole los cabellos sintiendo como Seto hacia mas presion en el abrazo haciendo que Yami se sonrojara completamente._

_-" Nada Yami solo me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza"- contesto el Seto chibi soltando el abrazo y ver el rostro sonrojado de yami haciendolo recordar cuando besos a este y se le declaro._

_-" Vamos donde Mokie y Mahado nos deben estar esperando"- sonrio levantandose del cesped y estenderle la manita pa ayudarlo a levantarse de ahi e ir a jugar_

_-" De acuerdo..."- seto estaba al lado de Yami cuando de repente todo se hizo negro y vio como su chibi desaparecia y Mokuba lo veia lleno de sangre._

Abrio los ojos de par en par completamente sobresaltado, miro a su alrededor notando que estaba aun sentado en las escaleras obsevando el eloj de pendulo que habia cerca de las escaleras y se dio que no habia pasado mas de diez minutos...Seto se coloco de pies apoyandose en el barandal y dirigirse hacia su despacho algo confundido ya que supuestamente su infancia la vivio con Yami, con Mokuba y Mahado pero el no se acordaba casi de nada de esa epoca.

-" Por que no me acuerdo de nada"- se pregunto asi mismo entrando a su oficina y tomando asiento al frente de su lapto viendo que habia dejado el reproductor de musica abierto y sonando una cancion la cual era Lithium de Evanescences, como le gustaba ya que era muy tranquila ya que no estaba de humor para escuchar Iron Maiden, o megadeath o si acaso Slayer mejor se ponia a escuchar Lacuna coil y Within temptation para relajarse y pensar con cabeza fria todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en estos momentos-" mejor ire al desvan"- se dijo para luego salir de su oficina y dirigirse a ese lugar ya que hay se guardaban muchas cosas y de pronto...quizas...quien sabe? habria un album de fotos de ellos cuando eran niños o algo más.

Subio tranquilamente evitando llamar la atencion de Fi que seguia haciendo sus que haceres muy tranquilamente, al llegar se tuvo que quitar un mundo de telarañas de la cara por que ese lugar hace milenios que no era limpiado escucho unos cuantos ratones, murcielagos y unos cuantos gatos que vivian ahí, palpo la pared buscando el interuptor para prender la luz y ver mejor el lugar, al hacerlo vio montañas de cajas, trajes viejos, juguetes rotos y todas las pertenencias de Gosaburo Kaiba ya que a seto se le habia olvidado prenderle fuego por que ya no tenia tanto tiempo como antes...El Ceo tomo una silla para sentarse tomo una caja que decia Seto obviamente esta tenia algo de él adentro, abrio la caja viendo unos cuantos juguetes los cuales habian sido sus favoritos, saco unos cuadenos donde habian unos dibujos que el habia hecho del dragon ojiazul ( xD yo tengo cuadernos llenos de seto x Yami n.n ), los miro con mucho gusto recordando viejos tiempos, los dejo a un lado habia unos colores desgastados siguio esculcando hasta que encontro un portaretratos...le soplo el polvo para poder ver mejor la imagen...quedo perplejo esto propaba que no habia olido pegamento ni nada parecido xD, ahi estaba la foto de Yami y el juntos abrazados muy tiernamente y como cosa rara su chibi con un leve sonrojo en sus encantadoras mejillas.

-" Debo seguir buscando mas..."- Seto continuo dejando en su regazo el viejo portaretratos para ver si encontraba mas cosas de ellos dos en algun lugar de esa caja o del desvan, tiraba aun lado todo lo que no le servia y obsevaba detenidamente lo que podria llevarlo a algo...pasaron por ahi unos veinte minutos pero nada cogio a patadas todas la cajas que estaban cerca de el, tenia un piedra enorme queria coger algo a golpes para liberar toda su ira y frustracion, pero con su ataque de ira le cayo algo en la cabeza-" auch!..."- se quejo sobandose la cabeza revolcandose todos los cabellos castaños haciendo que le taparan un poco mas el rostro.

Se arodillo y tomo en sus manos lo que lo habia golpeado, vio que fue lo que tanto habia buscado...un album de fotos ( ¬¬ no pudo ser un carro o algo que lo desnucara? ), pero seria el que necesitaba pues parecia que si por que se veia muy viejo y aparte el no se habia vuelto a tomar ninguna foto desde hace siglos así que si podia ser lo que buscaba, arrastro con la mano libre el asiento para sentarse y hecharle un vistazo a su album.

-" Veamos que tiene..."- dijo Seto abreindo el album observando la primera foto la cual era el con mokuba en el orfanato jugando una partida amistosa de ajedrez, otra jugando en el arenero y cosas así paso a otra pagina y ya era cuando Gosaburo lo habia adoptado mostrando su cambio de personalidad notablemente y sin mokuba no pr que estuviera muerto si no que el pequeño mantenia en el colegio a peticion de su padrastro...se salto varias paginas donde no hay nada importante llego donde comenzaban las fotos de él jugando con Mahado y el juego era darce zaneadas o zapes en la cabeza y muchas cosas que juegan los niños...siguio avanzando cuando por fin llego a lo mas importante las fotos de su Yami las cuales ocupaban casi todo el album, ellos jugando, dormidos juntos y habia una donde estaban jugando al matrimonio y se daban un pequeño beso y atras un Mahado y Mokuba muy felices aplaudiendo-" jhm...que hermoso"- paso su mano en la foto recorriendo el rostro de yami iba a seguir hasta que escucho el timbre de su mansion así que se coloco de pies llevando consigo el portaretratos y el album.

Seto llego al recividor dejando las cosas en una mesa observando cuando Fi abria la puerta y de golpe entraron cuatro tipos con una pinta muy extraña...bueno mejor dicho dos...uno con cara de cleptomano y otro con cara de monstruo ( si lo lee Bianchi me va a matar xDDDD -.-U), los otros dos tenian cara de calmados.

-" Quien putas son ustedes?! y que hacen en mi mansion?!!"- exigio Kaiba una explicacion por tal intromision en su propiedad tirandole una silla a un peliblanco con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo ( creo...o.o xD) ya que se iba a empailar o mejor dicho robar unos cuantos jarrones que ni yo podria tener en mis sueños ya que tendria que empeñar mi pobre alma xD y la perderia con gracia.

-" oye!!...en fin me llamo Bakura"- se presento el cleptomano ese.

-" Marick"- dijo un moreno con el cabello para arriba de color rubio cenizo y con cara de lunatico

-" Ryou..."- un chico albino muy parecido al cleptomano pero muy kawaii

-" Malick!!!..."- dijo el moreno parecido a Marick solo que su cabello no desafiaba la gravedad muy happy traumando a sus compañeros los cuales dijeron "Ra" por la pena ajena que sentian en esos momentos.

-" seh lo que sea pero que hacen aqui?!"- ordeno el Ceo colocando una mirada muy fria sin quitarle la vista encima espeialmente al cleptomano ese llamado Bakura que intentaba empailarse algo pero el chico llamado Ryou lo tenia agarrado de la cintura po que no se levara nada, Marick se aclaro la garganta dando un paso adelante para hablar por que parecia que hoy era el cuerdo del parche conste que dije que solo por ese día xD.

-" Eicca nos mando para ayudarte a encontrar a un persona"- informo Marick mirando detenidamente al Ceo que lo miraba de reojo aun desconfiando de ellos, ya que llegan de la nada diciendo que le van a ayudarlo a encontrar a su Yami-" POr que no le llamas"- sugirio el moreno.

El Ceo suspiro rendido ya que creia en el sus palabras fueron completamente sinceras aunque en verdad no le gustaba tener ese cleptomano en su casa por que ese se iba a morir si continuaba entrando a la casa y ver tantos lujos y saber que no se podia llevar todo y no queria tener un cadaver en su alfombra caricima.

-" De acuerdo...siganme"- ordeno Kaiba subiendo las escaleras ( creo que necesita un asensor xD ) para llevarlos a su oficina y poder hablar mas tranquilamente de los negocios.

------------------

Yami estaba recostado en la pared aun muy odolorido casi no se podia mover ya que su piernas estaban entumidas por el frio que hacia en esa bovedad no habia calefaccion ni siquiera se abrazo a si mismo mirando a Kane que aun no reaccionaba parecia ser que el juguete sexual del doctor ya habia estirado la pata, pero no aun se escuchaba los respingos de dolor a causa de la carga electrica que le dieron.

-" Que lugar tan lugubre..."- dijo Yami posando su cabeza en sus rodillas y mirar a un punto fijo en el cual no habia nada interesante para ver-" seto...que estaras haciendo ahora?...me habras alvidado?"- se pregunto así mismo ladeando su cabeza para despejar tales ideas logicamente Seto lo seguia amando ya que despues de que le prometio que lo iba a salvar el iba a luchar ma para conseguir su libertad y destruir el plan que tuviera ese doctor loco.

El chibi sonrio para si recordando que Seto se veia extremadamente secy con ese rostro de determinacion para salvarlo...suspiro como colegiala enamorada y sonrojandose un poco al recordar unas cuantas cositas que ustedes sabran que tanto le haria ese hentai de Seto a Yami xD de esa forma el podia evitar recordar que estaba encerrado en algun lugar del gran país con un tipo con los tornillos suelto o sea loco y vuelto mierda.

-" Que querra ese doctor?"- se pregunto Yami volviendo de una a sus bellos recuerdos con Seto...

**Continuara...**

ya se muy corto pero es que tengo que continar mi fi Black parade´ de death note y se me esta acabando my time en la pc por que luego me saca mi hermano mayor ¬.¬ desgraciado!!...espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforce muxio en el y antes quiero pedir que me dejen reviews plis!! ya que necesito ayuda para saber que mas le coloco a esta historia se los pido HELP ME!!! TT.TT

Le agradesco los reviews a : Shingryu-san, Miyu Motou y andromeda no sainto perdon por no contestarlos aqui ni via reply pero ustedes saben que contestarles es muy importante para mi pero como dije antes no tengo time n.ñ...y sin mas me despido hasta la proxima!!!

Ja ne!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Si ya se me he demorado demasiado con este fic pero téngame paciencia n.ñ por mi descaro pero bueno vamos ahora si al ficci enjoy…the silence…xDDDD

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **ya se sabe que yugioh no es mió…por que rayos lo tengo que recordar?...que injusta es la vida…TT.TT

**Capitulo 14:**

**Hesitation part 2…**

Los cuatro seguían a Kaiba que en vez en cuando observaba si sus cosas seguían en su lugar por que ese tal Bakura siempre estiraba la mano para llevarse algo pero el joven parecido a el siempre lo reprendía, el Ceo aun no estaba convencido de lo que ellos le habían dicho pero no tenia nada que perder por que ni siquiera le pidieron dinero ni nada parecido…llegaron al despacho y Kaiba los hizo pasar primero para luego el entrar y sentarse en su asiento detrás del escritorio y pedirles que se colocaran cómodos…

-" Y bien como pretenden ayudarme?"- pregunto de un el Ceo cruzándose de brazos y mirarlos fijamente a esos cuatro…

-"Muy fácil…"- contesto Marick mirando un portarretratos con la imagen de Yami, tomándolo y observarlo por varios segundos-"es el…"- susurro este confundiendo a Kaiba…

-" Muy fácil que?"- volvió a preguntar Kaiba quitándole el portarretrato y que dejara de ver a su Yami-" Vas a hablar o que Marick?"- tenia poca paciencia para perder su tiempo…

-"Pues ya sabemos quien pude ser el que se haya llevado a Yami y donde podría estar"- dijo Marick mirándolo triunfante ante la cara de asombro del Ceo…

-"Díganme donde esta"- Ordeno Kaiba levantándose de golpe de su silla y tirarla al suelo asustando a Ryou y a Malick…

-"Espera niño rico"- dijo Bakura haciendo que se sentara y dejara explicar las cosas…

-"Respeta andrajoso"- Ataco de muy mal humor el Ceo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y mirar los edificios y las concurridas calles-" me lo vas a decir Marick?"- volvió a preguntar Seto ya mas tranquilo…

-"No podemos ir ya que aun no es muy seguro ni para nosotros ni para Yami"- dijo Malick mirando a Marick que tomo asiento al lado de su igual…-"Así que tenemos que reunirnos con Eicca y planear algo…"-

-" Si ustedes lo dicen…pero para cuando seria eso?"-pregunto el Ceo mirando el escritorio…

-"Lo mas pronto posible…por ahí en dos o tres días"- dijo Ryou viendo un calendario que había en el despacho de Kaiba-" Pero solo iremos nosotros cuatro Señor Kaiba no queremos arriesgar su vida en esto que puede ser peligroso"- afirmo el albino menor siendo apoyado por sus amigos…

-"Lo siento pero yo iré…y creo que ayudare mas que ese tal Bakura"- opino Seto con su mas famosa sonrisa sarcástica que para serles sincera ya ando babeando xD, el albino mayor mejor lo ignoro por que no quería matarlo por que si no lo mataban a el…

-"No lo se"- respondió Marick con una mano en el mentón muy pensativo…

-"Da igual de todas formas iré…"- sentencio el Ceo haciendo unas llamadas a Kaiba Corp. Diciendo que se iba a ausentar por dos semanas ( Yr: O.o y este que va hacer?, Seto: quien sabe xD, Yr: -.-??)…

-"De acuerdo lo llamaremos mañana para confirmarle en donde y a que horas nos vemos señor Kaiba"- dijo Malick colocándose de pies y decidir marcharse seguido de Marick, Bakura y Ryou…Seto no dijo nada solo los vio irse pero recordó algo

-"Si bakura se lleva algo de la mansión juro que cuando lo vuelva a ver le arranco los brazos"- amenazo el Ceo viendo como el albino se asustaba con la amenaza de este y cogio de escudo a Ryou…

-"No se preocupe Kura no se va llevar nada"- respondió Ryou empujando a Bakura para que circulara y no se lacreara algo… y lo mataran de una forma sabrosa n.n

-" Eso espero…"- dijo por ultimo para darse la vuelta y seguir admirando el firmamento por su ventana ya que por fin podría ir a rescatar a Yami y patearle el trasero al bastardo que se lo llevo-" Espera chibi ten paciencia por que iré por ti…"-

Yami observaba el techo tristemente y un poco cansado ya que no tenía con quien hablar por que Kane tenía unos cuanto circuito quemado y solo decía incoherencias y cuanto amaba a su doctor, a ese viejo desquiciado falto de sentimientos, el chibi gateo hasta la puerta de esa bóveda y la palpo varias veces para encontrar algo para abrirla…

-"Debe tener un dispositivo o algo parecido o por lo menos una palanca de emergencias"- se dijo Yami siguiendo su observación de la puerta pero no había nada, suspiro rendido por que le había pasado esto cuando por fin Seto se dignaba a decirlo que lo amaba, no dudaba que el Ceo siempre había sentido eso pero se negaba a creerlo por que era muy recto (Yr: xD yo no creo que sea eso n.n ) y muy terco mejor dicho mas terco que una mula-" mmm…nooooooooooo quiero irme quiero estar con Setoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"-grito Yami revolcándose los cabellos todo desesperado ya que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin este.

Se fue a una esquina y se acurruco…

Quería verlo…

Lo necesitaba…necesitaba sentir su calor…

Su presencia…

Sus besos…

Su amor…

-" Por que?..."- escondió su rostro lleno de lagrimas entre sus piernas…

Y aparte sabia que cuando llegara ese viejo loco por el seria su fin ya que con las pruebas que le había hecho antes no lo había matado pero imagínense cuando muestre que es lo que quiere de verdad y era peor que lo de antes de seguro iba a morir calcinado o con sus circuitos hechos pedazos…

Yami se levanto del suelo y tomo de su lado una varilla y con toda su rabia le pego a la puerta y a las paredes…

-" Por que no me matas de una vez!!!!!!!!!"- grito Yami aun pegándole a todo que se encontrara en su camino, por que lo hacían esperar si quería matarlo que lo hiciera ya esto de estar esperando tu propia muerte era lo peor y mas si era planeada por un loco…Se escucho como se organizaba o cogia frecuencia un alta voz que se encontraba en una esquina de esa bóveda…

-"Lo siento pequeño pero aun me eres muy útil"- dijo el doctor loco por el alta voz riéndose sarcásticamente…Yami no lo soporto y sujeto fuertemente la varilla lleno de rabia…

-"MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!"- grito Yami pegándole otra vez a todo el lugar quería largarse de ese lugar no lo soportaba…el chibi perdió la calma en ese lugar como alguien como ese doctor podía existir si acaso pensar que sea engendrado por un ser humano…

-"Tú eres el principio para mi nuevo mundo"- dijo este riéndose desquiciadamente (Yr: pobre ya se le corrió el caspero como a mi Raito TT.TT el cual termino muy mal)…

-" ESTAS LOCO O QUE???"- pregunto furico Yami aventando la varilla hacia el alta voz dañándolo ya que no soportaba mas la voz de ese maldito demente-" MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!!!!!!"-maldijo el chibi colocando sus manos en su cabeza para comprimir toda su ira y esconder unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…

-"Diviértete…"- dijo por otro alta voz para luego apagarlo y ni mortificar mas al pequeño…

-" SETO TENGO MIEDO!!!"-grito Yami para luego romper en llanto-"kowaii, kowaii, kowaii, kowaii"- repetida una y otra vez Yami meciéndose en el lugar donde estaba con sus ojos bien abierto muy asustado no quería morir, no quería ir a una oscuridad profunda y no volver a ver a Seto…el horro que estaba por todo su cuerpo no lo dejaba hacer otra cosa que decir "kowaii" sin cesar como si estuviera en trance o algo parecido como un autista por así decirlo…

**Continuara…….**

Lo se me demoro y lo hago muy corto…gomen pero bue espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si tienen una idea por favor díganmela estoy seca!!! Esta única y pudría neura mía esta caducando y después quedare como retrasada mental parecida a Bakura o a Joey o.o kowaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT…

Seto: ¬¬…dramática

Ja! Pa que veas algún día me ganara un Oscar o un Emmy xD por mis excelentes actuaciones…

Seto: seh seguí soñando que eso hacen las personas patéticas

Bueno don "no sueño por que no soy patético"…¬¬ vos soñas todas las noches con comerte a Yami así que no me salgas con ridiculeces…xD y bueno onegai déjenme reviews se los pido con ojitos OwO y ahora a contestarlos n.n y yo muy happy…

Yami: -////-…

Seto: ¬¬…ignórenla…

Ignórenlo por metiche ¬¬…xD ahora si a contestar los comments!:

**Aya nee-san: **xD neeeeeeeeee-san!!!! como tas n.n sehya lo continue y si que a ese misero doctor lo parta un rayo o si acaso un camion paea que afine...perdon por demorarme y por desaparecerme asi espero que me disculpes y que atormentes a Kaiba xD y sin mas nos leemos despues bye n.n

**Shingryu-san: **¬.¬ como que demente company? tampoco estoy tan mal o si? o.o...bue me pone feliz que te haya gustado eso solo de seto es que no sabia que poner de Yami asi que don icerberg aparecio por estos lares para sus fan n.n

Seto: especialmente para Shingryu-san que me defiende...arigato

¬¬ y de aqui de cuando eres tan caballeroso?

Seto: siempre lo he sido bueno con los que me respetan

¬.¬ en fin arigato por el comment!!

**Andromeda no sainto: **o.o muerta yo? aunque muchos lo deseen no va ha pasar xD...y lo de disket a mi tamb me ha pasado muxio es lo peor TT.TT bue te agradesco tu rr y see ta xD

**Ankoku Nosaka: **xD oh thanx por comprenderme!! y aqui ta la continuacion y perdon por la demora n.n


	15. Chapter 15

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

**-Nota:** Parece ser que se me vino la inspiración para este fic xD…por fin, no?, pero aun así diré: entre ya a mis estudios técnicos de diseño grafico…para unirme con nee-san y hacer muchos videos yaoi y traumatizar a seto xD, ahora enserio me dejan trabajo tras trabajo…quien dijo que diseño grafico era un paseo y pa vagos se equivocaron TT.TT…así que ahora me será muxio mas difícil actualizar me demorare y se me va morir mi neura…así que ténganme paciencia onegai…

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **ya se sabe que yugioh no es mió…por que rayos lo tengo que recordar?...que injusta es la vida…TT.TT

**Capitulo 15**

**Hestation part 3…**

-" ESTAS LOCO O QUE???"- pregunto furico Yami aventando la varilla hacia el alta voz dañándolo ya que no soportaba mas la voz de ese maldito demente-" MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!!!!!!"-maldijo el chibi colocando sus manos en su cabeza para comprimir toda su ira y esconder unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…

-"Diviértete…"- dijo por otro alta voz para luego apagarlo y ni mortificar mas al pequeño…

-" SETO TENGO MIEDO!!!"-grito Yami para luego romper en llanto-"kowaii, kowaii, kowaii, kowaii"- repetida una y otra vez Yami meciéndose en el lugar donde estaba con sus ojos bien abierto muy asustado no quería morir, no quería ir a una oscuridad profunda y no volver a ver a Seto…el horro que estaba por todo su cuerpo no lo dejaba hacer otra cosa que decir "kowaii" sin cesar como si estuviera en trance o algo parecido como un autista por así decirlo…

El chibi estaba completamente perturbado por su deplorable situación no podía escapar…era completamente inútil por eso ese sujeto lo había capturado tan fácilmente…ciertamente tenia escasos recuerdos de hablar con Kane antes de encontrarse con Seto y le había ordenado que matase al Ceo, pero le era imposible así que por eso fue a esa estación de trenes abandonada para enfrentarlo y que le dejara de joder la vida; pero le fue imposible y por su debilidad casi le matan a Seto…

Se tapo fuertemente el rostro con sus dos manos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente ya que fuera lo que fuera hacer ese científico loco con el no era nada bueno, eso demostraban esas pruebas que le había hecho hace poco pero para que serian?...que tenían que ver con seto?...aparentemente nada pero quien sabe ya que a el Ceo lo odian muchas personas contando a Aya nee-san y a la loca que escribe esto xD…pero volviendo a la historia; Yami se levanto tambaleante del piso y se dirigió donde yacía Kane…

-" Que es lo que quiere tu amo conmigo y con seto?"-pregunto Yami arrodillándose al frente de este tomándolo por los hombros y zarandearlo al ver que no le respondía-"CONTESTAME!!"-exigió Yami dándole una cachetada a este para que reaccionara…

-"No lo se muy bien…"-dijo susurrando alzando la vista y sobarse la mejilla y observar fijamente a Yami-"Solo se que mi amo odia con toda su alma a Kaiba Seto…pero aun no se el por que de este rencor…"-se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta…

-"Que pero mi Seto no hace nada para que lo odien"- contesto inocentemente Yami siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de Kane (Yr: Yami te haces el tonto o que? ¬¬ Ya de por si la misma existencia de Kaiba hace que lo odien xD, Yr: Iie TT.TT, Seto: ¬.¬ cada día te odio mas, Yr: el sentimiento es mutuo ¬.¬ y con mucho amor xD), el cual solo daba vueltas en ese lugar donde los encerraron pero noto que este medio caminaba con el amague de caerse y ver como de sus articulaciones salían chispas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba sin movimiento, como si se le hubiera roto…

-"No se como sea ese tal Kaiba…pero yo solo seguía a mi amado Loki ya que si el es feliz así yo lo obedeceré sumisamente"- dijo Kane recostándose contra la pared y mirar al techo-"Pero ahora me odia…"- dijo sumiso en la tristeza enroscándose en el suelo y llorar amargamente, Yami ladeo la vista ya que su caso era lo mismo con Seto el haría todo por el sin importarle si era bueno o malo ya que lo amaba y lo que no tenia Kane de su amo era su respeto y un verdadero amor ya que parecía que solo lo usaba para el sexo; en cambio ese encantador Ceo-según Yami ya que ni en broma le diría encantador a tal serpiente ¬.¬ - lo respetaba, le mostraba por doquier el cariño que le tenia y que no solo lo quería para comérselo y dejarlo tirado como si fuera una puta cualquiera…

-" Se que con las personas que no se la lleva bien es muy frió y distante pero con sus amigos y eso que solo es uno se lo lleva bien aunque a veces lo quiera matar a punta de golpes pero nada mas"-estaba comentando Yami sentándose frente a Kane que medio lo miro-" es un empresario muy poderoso e inteligente y muchas personas lo odian por eso joven, rico e inteligente casi perfecto"- dijo Yami ensoñadoramente (Yr: chibi te falto lo bastardo, pervertido y tacaño xD, Seto: jajaja que risa me da ¬.¬, Yami: Yaaaa!!! ¬.¬ dejen de joder o los mando al reino de las sombras a AMBOS!!!, Yr: O.O!! si señor!!, Seto: Q.Q como digas amor!!, Yami: n.n buenos chicos )…

Kane se le quedo mirando un buen rato y suspiro un poco cansado…

-"Como dices ese Kaiba es el hombre perfecto"- dijo Kane mirándolo con una sonrisa (Yr: ¬.¬ aja…, Yami: que dije? ¬¬, Yr: TTxTT!!!! )…Yami se sonrojo ya que si era cierto seto era perfecto en todos los sentidos, así que de repente el chibi se levanto de golpe del suelo asustando al pobre de Kane…-" Que sucede?"- pregunto Confundido…

-"No dejare que ese doctor me mate por que tengo que ir al lado de mi amado Seto"- dijo este dándole una patada a la pared decidido de halarle de los pelos al científico loco ese…

-" Aun tense mucha energía, no?"- dijo este mirándolo con un poco de ternura…

-"Claro mientras tenga estas dos piernas y mis dos brazos y la esperanza de volver con Seto"- dijo Yami sonriéndole ampliamente…

Kaiba estaba recostando en su cama con sus lapto en el regazo haciendo unas cuantas cosas de la empresa para despejar su mente, ya que si seguía con esos pensamientos tan negativos no iba a ir a ningún lado, cuando iba a seguir tecleando estornudo tres veces…para luego limpiarse la nariz…

-" Alguien debe estar pensando mucho en mi…debe ser mi chibi encantador!"- sonrió para si Seto viniéndosele una imagen de Yami…para luego guardar el trabajo y revisar en Internet lugares abandonados ya que no iban a hacer cosas extrañas en un lugar lleno de personas-"Espero que ese Eicca se comunique algo por que quien quiera que sea que tenga a Yami me lo medio toca juro que no vivirá por mucho tiempo cuando lo tenga al frente de mi"- dijo Kaiba cerrando su puño fuertemente ya que iría con el grupo de Marick a busca a Yami cueste lo que cueste…

**Continuara…**

-.-ZzZZzZzZzZ…

Seto: a esa que? O.o

Yami: no ha dormido bien n.ñ…y ni se duerme tan tarde alas diez u once de duerme pa madrugar a las seis de la mañana…

Q.Q te falto la madrugada de las 4:30 a. m ya que mi gata me pide a gritos- si dije a gritos- que la lleve a la caja de arena a hacer sus necesidades, bajar medio zombi e intentar no romperme la madre por las escaleras, luego correr un puta puerta bien pesada y ruidosa y lo demás ya es obvio y volver a subir y llegar a mi cama y luego escuchar a mi mama levantando al pendejo que tengo de hermano mayor a las cinco y me despiertan a mi TT.TT…

Yami: O.o yo madrugaba y trabajaba cuando era faraón n.n

Seto: ¬.¬ yo tmb; hora de levantarse 4 a. m; hora de dormirse 2:30 a.m.

O.o estas loco?!!! Así me muero!!...aparte ya no tengo nickelodion o como se escriba xD onde pasaban maratones de Yugioh y me los veía todas las veces posibles sin dormir y sin ninguna gota de cafeína en mi cuerpo…

Seto: ¬.¬ en fin…

Bueno xD espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n les agradecería si me dejaran reviews y también una que otra idea…es enserio estoy vacía por momento…

Seto: mas?! xD

Yami: O.o

En fin…¬.¬…así que una ayudita no me caería nada mal, lo que sea!!! Hasta soy capaz de besar a Kaiba xD no tanto tal vez lo violo por que el maldito esta muy bueno…

Seto: kyaaaaaaaaa!!-incertece grito de nenasa xD y esconderse tras de mi Yami

Yami: ¬.¬ patético

Bue ahora a contestar los reviews n.n:

**Aya nee-san: **don'tworry be happy xD ese inútil lo va a salvar por que yo lo ordeno o sino se vera conmigo xD seh espero que ya actualices tus historias ando muy iniciada TT.TT piensa en Yami todo secy así ten inspiras y piras xD y thanx!!!!! X)

**Andromeda no sainto:**pus siempre lo sacan de quicio xD no te preocupes le seguiré jodiendo la vida n.n y thanx por el rr

**Miyu: **claro dame una copia xD y se la damos también a Aya y eso se vuelve un círculo vicioso de videos Yaoi de puro prideshipping xD…shiii yami is soo cute por eso te hacemos eso ya que te ves divino todo sumiso xD ah! Y thanx por el rr y regresar a mi xD…

Bue hasta aquí y see ya!!! n.n y recuerden Seto x Yami 4ever!!!!!!!!! XD…and Yaoi RLZ!!!

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **ya se sabe que yugioh no es mió…por que rayos lo tengo que recordar?...que injusta es la vida…TT.TT

**Capitulo 16**

**Hesitation part 4…**

Cuantos días había pasado encerrado en tal lugar con Kane, no sabia…tenia demasiada hambre y ya no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para ofender a ese maldito viejo cacrejo, bueno no estaba viejo pero mayor que seto si era, Yami tenia unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sus rodillas estaban apoyadas contra su pecho para darse un poco de calor…

-"Maldición quiero irme de aquí…"-dijo Yami para si mismo mirando el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en este-"Por que te demoras tanto en venir por mi seto?"- le pregunto a la nada alzando la vista pero se arrepintió por que de la nada se prendió la luz lastimándole los ojos que se habían desacostumbrado a esta…asi que se cubrió con una mano sus ojos para intentar ver quien fue el que la prendió…

-"Bueno Yami llego la hora"- dijo el doctor acercándose a Yami agarrándolo del brazo para levantarlo del suelo, este no peleo por que ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar y ya había perdido la esperanza de que seto lo salvara por que?...muy sencillo ya había pasado casi tres meses y nada de nada de su amado Ceo…

Kane alzo la vista observando cada paso de su doctor que le entrego a una de sus maquinas a Yami para que lo levara al laboratorio, ya que iba a estar un rato con su Kane…

-"Hola amor…"- dijo el doctor acercándose a Kane y tomarle el rostro del mentón para levantarlo-"que hermoso te ves con esos hermosos ojos sin brillo"- dijo este dándole un beso en los labios…

-"M-mi señor"- susurro Kane alzando sus manos para posarlas en el rostro de su señor y sentirlo que estaba calido-"Esta muy calido…"-comento con una débil sonrisa…

-"Claro me estoy cuidando como siempre me dices"-contesto el doctor tomando las manos de Kane y besarlas-"Cuando termine con Yami vendré a repararte"- dijo este soltándole las manos, Kane asintió a lo que dijo su amo y cerro los ojos escuchando los pasos de este como se alejaban del lugar donde yacía recostado….

Kaiba estado en su oficina detrás de su escritorio de roble viejo mirando fijamente a Eicca y a su grupo que por fin habían dignado a aparecer, el Ceo tenia los dedos cruzados y su mentón apoyados en estos mirando severamente a los ocupante de su oficina…

-"Kaiba hora de movernos"- dijo Marick acercándose al Ceo y darle un pequeño audífono, este lo tomo y lo miro alzando una ceja…

-"Un audífono…para que?"-pregunto seto mirándolos aun…

-"Con uno de los coeficientes mal altos de este mundo uno sabes para que sirve un simple audífono"- dijo de forma burlona bakura ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte del Ceo, Eicca se aclaro la garganta para ganarse la atención de todos y que dejaran de pelearse por estupideces…

-"Perdón por interrumpirlos señores pero tenemos que ir a salvar a una persona"-dijo Eicca…

-"Como quieras"- respondió de mala gana el Ceo jugando con el audífono en sus manos…

-"Mire señor Kaiba ese audífono es para que estemos comunicados y no perdernos el rastro"-dijo amablemente Ryou tapándole la boca a Bakura que ya iba a decir uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos y a terminar de cavar su tumba por que obviamente seto ya lo iba a degollar con sus propias manos…

Kaiba miro el aparatito en su mano y se lo acomodo en el oído izquierdo mientras los demás lo imitaban…

-"Nos acercaremos a la fabrica todos juntos y luego cada uno va en una dirección diferente"- ordeno Marick seriamente…

-"Quien murió y te nombro líder"- dijo de mala gana Bakura enfrentando a Marick con una venita en la frente y un puño…

-"Nadie nubecita…"-dijo burlonamente el moreno…

-"Solecito…"- ataco Bakura…

-"Helado de vainilla ¬¬"- dijo otra vez este acabándosele la paciencia…

-"Helado de arequipe…¬¬"- bakura otra vez

-"…¬.¬…"- Marick

-"…¬¬…"-Bakura

-"…U…"-Eicca y demás presentes…los cuales se voltearon y los ignoraron…

-"Bueno hora de irnos"- dijo Malick viendo su reloj de muñeca y saliendo de la oficina seguido de Seto, Ryou y Eicca los cuales pasaron al lado del bonche de Marick y Bakura que ya no era a punta de golpes si no que se sacaban la lengua y hacían simbologías groseras con sus manos…

-"Ya saben como entrar a esa fabrica abandonada?"-pregunto seto siguiéndolos mientras veía que reaparecían Marick y Bakura algo moreteados…

-"Marick y Bakura harán eso por nosotros"-dijo Malick volteándose y todo happy traumatizando a todos los presentes…

-"Como ayudaran ese par de payasos?...…"-pregunto Seto…

-"Simple…los dos son muy buenos ladrones"-dijeron Malick y Ryou en coro completamente orgullosos de sus hermanos mayores…a los cuales se les subió el ego por eso…

-"Tal cosa es motivo de orgullo?"- pregunto seto volteando a ver a Eicca que se encogía de hombros por tal cosa-"Mejor sigamos antes de que me de migraña"-dijo este adelantándose a sus acompañantes…

Yami se encontraba inconsciente sin sentir lo que le hacia el doctor que tanto le causaba daño (Seto: será?...O.O/Yr: que cosa? n.n)… conectaba y conectaba cables a su cuerpo el cual yacía sentado en un tipo de silla, la cual estaba conectaba con muchas computadoras(Seto: era eso O.O/Yr: en que estabas pensando degenerado xD/Seto: en nada ¬¬/Yr: xDDD)…

El doctor llenaba a Yami de cables, en sus manos, brazo, antebrazo, en el rostro, en el pecho y sus costados, en sus piernas y pies…

-"Pequeño tu me ayudaras a que todas las maquinas me obedezcan"- dijo el doctor conectando el ultimo cable en Yami, el cual iba en la nuca haciendo que reaccionara un poco pero no tanto como para decir que volvía a estar conciente…-"No estés tan triste, esta pequeña será tu nueva compañera"- dijo este palpando la silla…

El pequeño alzo la vista observando la dichosa silla la cual estaba echa de paneles y de cables…

-"Ella esta conectada a las computadoras centrales de todo el mundo"-dijo orgulloso este tipo tecleando como loco varios códigos-"Aparte es compatible contigo…por que crees que eran esos pequeños experimentos que hice con tu persona"- finalizo este quitándose las gafas y mirar fijamente a Yami, el cual se acurrucaba y abrazaba el brazo de dichosa silla…

Se volvió a voltear hacia la computadora para hundir el botón que daría inicio a su objetivo todos se darían cuanta de que el era mucho mas inteligente que Seto Kaiba, el cual lo había humillado ante miles de ingenieros…un maldito mocoso de diez años le había ganado como si el no hubiera sido nada…

-"Ya veras Kaiba te venceré por fin y con lo que mas quieres en este mundo"- dijo el doctor presionando un botón rojo (Yr: no se han dado cuenta que en todo ahí un famoso botón rojo o.o…)…al hacerlo unos choques eléctricos fueron a dar a Yami, el cual arqueo la espalda y tenia la boca abierta como si estuviera gritando pero ni un solo sonido salía de esta al igual que sus ojos que estaban completamente dilatados y opacos haciendo que los cables reaccionaran, moviéndose para todas parte inofensivamente…

El doctor prendió la pantalla para ver como reaccionaban las maquinas con esas ondas invisibles que emitía Yami que solo podían escuchar ellas, los animales tal vez las percibirían mas no por completo y el hombre…el oído humano no podía ni sentir tal cosa…

Gracias a sus satélites pudo ver la reacción de las maquinas, las cuales se colocaron como locas y comenzaron a destruir todo a su alrededor, fueran androides que ayudaban a la persona en sus que aceres, computadoras, lavadoras todo ese tipo de cosas comenzaba a convulsionarse…

Yami perdía el conocimiento otra vez y caía en un profundo sueño, pero antes de hacerlo vio la cara sonriente de seto…diciéndolo cuanto lo amaba…

-"Seto yo también te amo…"- susurro con un hilo de voz dejando caer su cabeza mientras su compañera seguía emitiendo esas ondas por todo el mundo y hackear las computadoras de estados unidos, las cuales tenían mucha información valiosa que a el doctor le iba a servir en sus experimentos….

-"Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!...todo esta saliendo como lo planee!!!!"- comenzó a reírse el doctor como maniático (Yr: pork me acorde de mi Kira? TT.TT…el cual kelo vivito!!!! Buaaaa!!...snif…snif…pork si eras tan hermoso y tan perfecto/Seto: O.O/Yami: O.O?)…

Este seguía mirando la destrucción completamente satisfecho sin importarle que el pequeño que estaba detrás de el estaba perdiendo la vida en su ambición…

**Continuara….**

No me maten!!- se esconde detrás de seto cogiendolo de escudo para la que quiera lo pueda linchar –Por si acaso, no? xD…

Seto: te ignorare……

Yami:…(glob)…

Bueno que eles pareció este capitulo?...xD ya estamos entrando a lo emocionante de la historia, bueno me dejan un review ONEGAI!! T.T para saber si les gusto o no…y que quieren que haga…en serio denme su opinión y muxias se preguntaran en que me vaso pa este fic pus seria en saber J, Chobits y Metrópolis, la cual me encanto xDDD y mi propia tristeza junto con mi amiga la soledad…

And now contestar los reviews de mis queridísimas lectoras . …:

**Aya nee-san: **kyaaa no te preocupes nee-san de mi vida ya actualice xD y si claro no odias a seto…lo amas tanto que hasta el mismo se sorprende xD y seh diseño rulz!! Muahahahaha y al próximo que diga que es para vagos le dejamos un ojo morado n.n…bueno me despido no y tu nunca hablas locuras xD chaito y thnx (chu) por el review (WAA)…

**Miyu Motou: **No Yami nadie te odia todas te amomos!!!! xD al que odian es a seto jajajajaja, no Miyu?...xD bueno se te agradece muxio el review y gomen por la demora n.n…chaito xD

**Shingryu-san: **bueno lo seto ser perfecto me ahorro mi comentario xD y el único que lo sabe sigo diciendo es Yami, Mokie y vos…por favor no me pegues!! X.xy thnx por el review y cuídate y espero ke tu inter este mejor xD

**Andromeda no Sainto: **x.x no siempre me levanta temprano que injusta es la vida…y lo de hacer sufrir a Yami O¬O ohhh!!! Que hermoso es eso xD…ya sabes que se te agradece tu opinión aunque andes con tu inspiración Rip xD ah! Y gomen por la demora y disfruta este capitulo…

**ShizouDark: **mauhahahahahahahahaha-toma aire-muahahahahaha!! Ese condenado Ceo nunca tendrá un final feliz en mis garras xD…pero lo hago sufrir mas no lo mato por ke no kelo que yami llore TTTT…xD

Seto:…mmmm….mmmm-aun amordazado…(traducción: arpía!!!...arpía!!!!)

Yr: que dijiste seto? (puño)…

Seto: TTxTT…

Bueno puchusita se te agradece el review xD y en ves de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo dígnate a actualizar tus fics o te ganas un puño mió n.n…asi que chaito xDDDDDDDDDDD…

Ya saben se les agradece profundamente por sus hermosos comentarios los cuales me alientan a seguir adelante n.n y bueno me despido de ustedes y se habrán dado cuenta de que tuve time de actualizar weeee me voy que me lleva el viento . a sabrá Ra donde…

Ja ne minna!!!

Y digan si a la buena música y digan no al regeeton, emo y muchas pinches banditas que se creen punk…pobres ilusas Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!...

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**LIVELY MOTION**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

….Sin comentarios…u.u

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen…ya listo…contentos? s

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 17:**

**Hesitation part 5…**

Yami perdía el conocimiento otra vez y caía en un profundo sueño, pero antes de hacerlo vio la cara sonriente de seto…diciéndolo cuanto lo amaba…

-"Seto yo también te amo…"- susurro con un hilo de voz dejando caer su cabeza mientras su compañera seguía emitiendo esas ondas por todo el mundo y hackear las computadoras de estados unidos, las cuales tenían mucha información valiosa que a el doctor le iba a servir en sus experimentos….

-"Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!...todo está saliendo como lo planee!!!!"- comenzó a reírse el doctor como maniático…

Este seguía mirando la destrucción completamente satisfecho sin importarle que el pequeño que estaba detrás de el estaba perdiendo la vida en su ambición…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_La imagen de las personas queridas para el desaparecían podía ver como Mahado, Mana y Fi comenzaban a alejarme mejor dicho la imagen de ellos se comenzaba a difuminar por una extraña capa negra…_

_-"Por-Por favor no me dejen!!"- gritaba Yami que intento alcanzarlo pero al solo intento de llegar hasta ellos algo lo detuvo haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo confundiéndolo por completo, miro hacia atrás…lo que vio lo dejo pasmado…de la nada salían muchos cables los cuales envolvían por completo sus piernas…aparecieron mas de esos cables como si fueran serpientes…_

_Estas se envolvieron en el torso de Yami y lentamente por sus brazos asustando por completo al niño…_

_-"A-aléjense de mí!!!!!!!!!"- grito nuevamente algo desesperado intentándoselas quitar como si fueran una plaga o algo por el estilo-"POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!"- lloraba yami al no podérselas quitar y estas arrastrarlo a un lugar en las sombras…_

_-"…Yami…"-_

_El nombrado abrió los ojos reconociendo esa voz, a kilómetros la distinguiría…ya que era única…_

_-"Setooooooo!..."-dijo feliz Yami comenzando a forcejear con estas__ pero aun así no se las podía quitar-"Espera seto ya iré contigo"-dijo Yami mordiendo uno de esas cosas para ver si así lo dejaban en paz pero nada…_

_-"...Por qué?..."- dijo este…Yami alzo la vista hacia su amado y no le podía alcanzar a ver su rostro…que extraño hace poco si podía…_

_-"Por qué…que?"- pregunto Yami mirando detenidamente a Seto…_

_-"…Por que lo hiciste Yami?…"- dijo seto otra vez pero ahora se podía ver como de la boca del ojiazul salía demasiada sangre… _

_-"Que hice seto??!!"- pregunto aterrado al ver tanta sangre que salía del castaño y no solo eso esa extraña capa negra cubría poco a poco la imagen de seto para hacerlo sufrir mas-"No te lleves a Seto por favooor!!!"-grito el pelirrojo intentando estirar sus brazos pero era inútil por fin esos cables lo tenían por completo capturado viendo como Seto se alejaba de el…_

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"- el pequeño cuerpo en esa silla volvía a reaccionar pero de una manera violenta, su espalda otra vez arqueada completamente y sus ojos completamente blancos y a su lado comenzaban a brincar chispas de electricidad…

-"Vamos sigue así pequeño Jajajaja!!!"- seguía riéndose el doctor como desquiciado mientras veía como todas las capitales de los países más poderosos del mundo comenzaban a ser destruidos por las maquinas las cuales seguían al pie de la letras las ordenes que este hombre les mandaba por su computadora…Todo era CAOS un espectáculo para los ojos…ver el miedo de las personas en sus ojos era lo máximo, ver cómo le rogaban a dios compasión…eran tan divertido…

El dolor de esos seres tan patéticos están sublime…nadie entendería lo que este hombre sentía por tanto caos y destrucción sin sentido…

Solamente estaba ardido por que un niño lo había vencido hace tiempo en lo que decía que era su terreno…eso no debía haber sido motivo de sentirse humillado sino contento de que un joven prodigio lo venciera…

Pero no su estúpido orgullo no le permitió ver tal cosa…si no quererse vengar de este sin importar si era un niño o no…que patético es este hombre…

………………………….

Los seis jóvenes llegaron a su destino…estaban a 30 metros de esta por que habían muchos robots por ahí y con habían visto mientras iban de camino a este lugar se estaban volviendo locos…toda la ciudad era un caos y desde las afueras de esta se podían ver los incendios ocasionados por estas maquinas que habían perdido el control…

Kaiba estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, tanta destrucción por qué?...quien la ocasiono? Y para qué?...no le veía sentido alguno y el miedo que tenia al solo pensar que su Yami no estuviera bien o no respirara en el peor de los casos, el ojiazul se sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos…observo a Eicca que seguía muy pensativo y los demás calculando como matar como cosa rara de unos psicópatas como ellos…

Suspiro pesadamente…Ya quería recuperar su chibi y mandar a la mierda toda esta horrible situación…

-"Kaiba estás listo?"- pregunto Marick organizando sus armas junto con los demás, para ver el asentimiento del ojiazul-"Ryou y Malick ustedes se quedan cuidando nuestras espaldas"- ordeno este…mientras miraba los alrededores y junto con Kaiba, Eicca y Bakura se dirigían a esa vieja fábrica vieja…

-"Esperemos que logren salvar a ese niño"- dijo Ryou mientras observaba como sus compañeros desaparecían en la oscuridad…

-"Si…y que se acabe este tormento"- susurro Malick mirando como el cielo de la noche estaba teñido de rojo-"No me gusta esto"- dijo el ojilila cargando su arma y estar preparado para lo que fuera…

**Continuara…**

Saben algo…aun no le veo próximo el final a este fic o.o…por qué no quiero que me salga tan soso como "Un destino Incierto"… y bueno quiero pedir unas enormes disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizarlo u.u es muy difícil continuar tantos fics- mira la lista de historias- Ra (sad)…debo dejar de crear nuevas historias…y también kelo pedir reviews!! Ustedes saben que ellos me hacen feliz °w° waaaaaa!!! Reviews!! Por favor y de ultimo dejare esta historia en Hiatus temporal por qué no se que mas hacerle (SOLO)…

Y muxias gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior n.n se les agradece-en verdad- su amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo y dejarme el famosísimo review n.n…

**Ja ne minna!!!**

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lively Motion**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh y ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad si no de Kazuki Takahashi…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Capitulo 18**

Aquellos cuatros jóvenes se infiltraron con mucho éxito a esa fábrica abandonada evadiendo con demasiada facilidad las maquinas que hacían de guardias en puertas y ventanas, estoy fue gracias a la intervención de Marick y Bakura que eran unos maestros en escabullirse en lugares con demasiada seguridad, el Ceo le había preguntado a Eicca pero este de una miro a otro lado con varios gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza…

-"Omitamos eso por favor"-pidió aun con las gotas ignorando las risas malévolas de Marick y Bakura…

-"Idiotas… (/)"-dijo Seto empujándolos para que siguieran el camino y dejaran de decir tanta estupidez-"No hay tiempo que perder ahí que salvar a alguien!!"-ordeno este aun con su complejo de Hitler…

-"No pro Amargadin xD…"-Bakura…

-"Cálmate Binky boy"-Marick (Yr: Binky Boy!! Jajajajaja xDDD…déjame cortarte digo!! Abrazarte xDD/Seto: ¬¬/Yr: (XD1))-"Bakura cuanto nos falta?"-pregunto el de cabellos rubio cenizo observando como Bakura sacaba un black berry que mostraba en su pantalla un mapa de la empresa abandonada…

-"Un largo recorrido pero si comenzamos a circular no nos demoraríamos más de treinta minutos"-decía el albino observando detenidamente el mapa y cuál sería el pasillo más cortó para llegar a su objetivo-"Andando"-comenzó a guiar y ninguno de los presentes hasta el Ceo se negó ya que Bakura era muy bueno para este tipo de cosas, si mal no recordaba el ojiazul en los 

datos que había alcanzado a leer sobre este sujeto tenía un sobrenombre…era algo asi como "_Ladrón de Tumbas"_…no sabía el por qué de esto pero ahora si ya que era muy bueno con los lugares como laberintos como las tumbas de los Faraones del antiguo Egipto…

Recorrieron unos dos pisos tranquilamente pero estaba claro que no se podían confiar asi nada más, adelante iba Marick y Bakura y detrás de ellos el Ceo y Eicca que cuando tenían la chance se asomaba por cada puerta para que no hubiera ningún peligro un inconveniente en su camino…ninguno decía palabra alguna se comunicaban con señas en sus manos a algún movimiento de su cabeza…

El joven Eicca estaba frente a una gran puerta de una bóveda que la abrió un poco para quedar una pequeña ranura donde se asoma…

-"Chicos…continúen sin mí por favor"-dijo este abriendo por completo la puerta adentrándose a aquella habitación…

-"Pero Eicca-san!"-reclamaba molesto Marick tomando del brazo a Eicca para detenerlo-"A donde crees que vas?"-

-"Tengo que hacer algo en esta habitación"-decía calmadamente regalándole una sonrisa a sus tres compañeros y acto seguido soltarse de Marick-"Ahora nos vemos! No sean tan paranoicos"-comentaba divertido empujando al joven de rubios cenizos para que siguiera el camino…

-"Mas te vale regresar imbécil!"-decía de forma tajante Bakura chasqueando la lengua y volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, y asi estos tres continuaron su rumbo dejando detrás de ellos a Eicca que se despedía con un movimiento en la mano…

-"Ahora…"-cerro sus ojos y entro a esa bóveda tomando su arma sin alejar su dedo del gatillo por si algo pasara…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+**

A través de esos enormes monitores se podía ver como las ciudades principales del mundo caía en caos completo, destrucción, edificios importantes reducidos a escombros, monumentales incendios volviendo ceniza todo a su paso, cadáveres por doquier con un mar de sangre…la escena era…tan hermosa que maravillaba a este científico que no dejaba de ver todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-"Vamos sigue asi pequeño Yami!!...y abra mas diversión!!"-decía este hombre volteando a ver al joven nombrado con su espalda arqueada siendo sujetado cada vez más por esos cables…

-"_Se…Se…to…"-_susurro el pelirrojo dejando que por sus maltratadas mejillas cayeran unas cristalinas lagrimas…fue lo último que hizo como persona…como Yami ya que sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos cayendo de forma ruidosa contra esa extraña silla…

Al científico poco le importo lo que estaba sufriendo Yami, volviendo a prestar atención a sus monitores y deleitarse con los gritos de horror y auxilio de las personas que intentaban huir de aquellas maquinas que habían perdido la razón y destruían todo a su paso…

-"SIGAN ASI MIS NIÑOS!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-reía de forma maniaca, cuando termino de reír tomo un pequeño micrófono colocándoselo en la oreja-"Busquen a Seto Kaiba…"-ordeno este tipo que no tenía idea que el susodicho se había infiltrado hace un buen tiempo en su escondite para poder recoger a su Yami y al mismo tiempo terminar con esta maldita locura que se había desatado por un descarriado mental…

Pero…esperemos que aquel ojiazul que estaba dando todo de si llegara a tiempo para salvar a aquel joven que rápidamente perdía todos sus recuerdos dejándolo casi por completo todo en blanco…

**Continuara…**

Capitulo mega corto I know pero tenía que volver a escribir algo de esta historia y no dejarla por mucho tiempo en hiatus…a weno informa que máximo hare dos capítulos más y llegaremos por 

fin!! Al final de esta historia que pensé que nunca tendría final xDD waa!! Me decidí continuarla por que hace poco tuve chateando con Nilito, Yuni y Blue (si todas en una sola ventana x.x no se lo recomiendo a nadie) y Blue había dicho que le gustaba como torturaba a Yamisito °w° asi que tada!! Me volví a inspirar xD y bueno agradeceré con loveo los cuties reviews que me llegaron hace…hace cuanto no actualizo? O.o

Seto: hace un BUEN TIEMPO!! ¬¬

Yami: mi alce tiene razón Yamisita u.u (')

Yr: che!...maldito Seto ¬¬…bueno dejando de lado las peleas muchas gracias a: **Mi amada y adorada nee-san pechocha (chu) y a Andromeda no Sainto xDDD…**

Ja ne!!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lively Motion**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh y ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad si no de Kazuki Takahashi…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 19 (**WTF?! O.O**)**

-"Creo que deberías dejar de reírte de una buena vez…demente"-de la nada el Ceo había entrado a aquella habitación donde estaba el científico, Seto lo apuntaba a distancia con su arma para que este no hiciera algo raro que involucrara la integridad del pelirrojo…

-"Oh…Kaiba-Kun cuando llegaste?!"-decía fingiendo alegría volteando para verlo a los ojos-"Pero creo que has llegado tarde…"-soltó burlonamente…

-"A que se refiere científico de pacotilla?"-ahora salía Bakura también apuntándole con su arma al igual que Marick pero este merodeaba la sala para poder dar con Yami por el simple hecho que ese lugar era demasiado oscuro…

-"Sabes no estamos de broma…"-ahora hablaba Marick llegando por fin al interruptor de la luz y alumbrar dignamente dicha sala lastimando un poco en el proceso los ojos de todos especialmente el Científico que comenzó a tallarse los ojos con sus manos-"Que rayos…"-susurro completamente asombrado Marick retrocediendo hasta chocar con Bakura que medio gruño por esto pero al observar lo que había sorprendido a su compañero no puedo reaccionar de distinta forma…

-"Que les sucede?"-pregunto de malagana el ojiazul aun mirando fijamente al loco ese que aun se tallaba sus lastimados ojos…

-"Kaiba…mira a tu izquierda"-dijo Bakura bajando su arma…

El ceo alzo una ceja confundido por esa petición pero aun asi le hizo caso al albino ladeando muy poco su rostro hasta toparse con algo que no podía creer…y no quería hacerlo, sus ojos se toparon primero con uno de los brazos de Yami lleno de esos cables que parecían que tenían vida propia rodeando mas el cuerpo del pequeño niño que con un-muy-leve movimiento su cabeza se fue hacia atrás dejando ver a sus espectadores sus ojos en blanco y que sus saladas lagrimas se convertían en sangre…

-"YAMII!!"-grito aterrado el Ceo corriendo-sin siquiera pensarlo-donde el niño que no respondió por el llamado, su corazón latía lo más rápido corría y sentía como unas lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus azules ojos pero se negaba…por qué demonios un lindo angelito como Yami iba a terminar de esa forma tan horrible y desalmada por un imbécil que quería algo raro…

-"Kaiba"- llamo de forma burlesca-"Vas a salvar a alguien que hizo hace un buen tiempo daño a todos y a ti también"-decía este alzando su cabeza viendo como había hecho que el Ceo se detuvieran en seco…

-"Que tanta mierda estás diciendo?!"- pregunto encolerizado…

-"No sabes?"- una enorme sonrisa casi deforme aparecía en el rostro del científico, Kaiba solo ladeo un poco su cabeza para seguir observando al pobre niño mientras ese tipo seguía diciendo incoherencia-"Que crees que le paso a tu querido hermanito?"- soltó sacando la lengua para burlarse de Kaiba…

-"Que?"- sorprendido….

-"Sabes…yo le ordene a tu amorcito que decapitara a tu hermanito"-hizo un movimiento con su manos hacia su cuello como queriendo decir la decapitación…-"Fue realmente divertido ver como caías en una crisis nervioso al sentir bajo tus pes la cabeza de ese niñito"-comentaba divertido sentándose en el borde de sus monitores…

-"Imposible…"-decía quedamente sin siquiera moverse prestándole completa atención al científico-"ESO ES PURA LABIA!!"-grito lleno de ira-"Mokuba murió de una enfermedad!!"-

-"Eso te hicieron creer tus doctores…tu cerebro bloqueo esos traumatizantes recuerdos"- decía sencillamente-"Y ahora que Kaiba…salvares a ese pequeño asesino?"-preguntaba sádicamente…

Marick y Bakura se quedaron quietos por todo lo dicho, en verdad todo eso había pasado?...ambos pensaban que después de esa revelación Kaiba ida a darse por vencido en salvar al niño…pero fue lo contrario cuando alzo el arma disparando contra uno de los hombros del científico tumbándolo al suelo tapándose la herida completamente sorprendido…

-"Tu…fuiste el que le hiciste eso a Yami…"-escupía Kaiba sujetando fuertemente su arma…-"ERES UN MALNACIDO!!"-grito este completamente descontrolado apuntándole a la cabeza al científico…

-"Kaiba…Cálmate por favor"-pedía Eicca que aparecía a uno de sus lados tranquilamente-"Hermano…no está bien jugar con las personas…"-aquellas palabras se dirigían al científico que rápidamente alzo la cabeza y ver al lado del Ceo…a su hermano menor…

-"Eicca…"-susurro este…

-"Loki Nii-san.."-dijo este con un semblante serio alzando su mano izquierda la cual sostenía la cabeza de una de las mejores creaciones del Científico Loki…

-"Se parece a Eicca-san…"-susurro Bakura un tanto hastiado de todo esto

-"Que le hiciste a Kane?"- pregunto con un tono de voz que no te decía nada en absoluto…

-"Lo mismo que le hiciste a Mokuba…aparte me pidió que lo destruyera…"-decía Eicca soltando la cabeza al suelo-"Estaba cansado de que los únicos que oyeran sus lamentos fueran las ratas…"-

cerro sus ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro-"Kaiba-san por favor vaya donde Yami-kun"-pedía el joven mirando detenidamente al Ceo que tardo un poco en reaccionar para luego asentir y dirigirse donde el pelirrojo…

-"CREES QUE DEJARE QUE TODO TERMINE ASI??"-grito Loki levantándose rápidamente para presionar un botón pero al hacerlo Marick y Bakura le dispararon todo lo que tenían de balas comenzando a crear un mar desangre de aquel científico-"Eicca…"-dijo en un susurro ya que su propia sangre lo ahogaba y antes de que cayera al suelo al que nombro lo tomo en sus brazos…

-"Esta venganza es inútil Nii-san"-dijo Eicca tristemente manchándose por completo en sangre-"Pero aun asi…ya todo ha terminado"-susurro Eicca apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Loki…todo ese lugar comenzó a temblar de forma violenta comenzándose a derrumbar…

-"Se va a autodestruir este lugar??"-pregunto incrédulo Marick intentando tener equilibrio-"KAIBA TOMA RAPIDO A YAMI!!"-grito este…

Seto se acerco lo suficiente a Yami para ver como por donde esos cables estaban adheridos a él comenzaba a sangrar de repente…

-"Se que esto dolerá…"-con mucha precaución comenzó a arrancar cada cable del cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo que comenzaba a sangrar mucho mas-"Por Ra…deja de sangrar amor…"-pedía el ojiazul quitándose su gabardina y cubrir el cuerpo de Yami, tomándolo en sus manos y dirigirse donde se encontraba Marick y Bakura…

-"Eicca ven!!"-gritaba el albino mientras el Ceo y Marick se adelantaban…

-"Lo siento Bakura…esto terminara ahora"-susurro tranquilamente aun abrazando el cuerpo casi frio de su hermano mayor-"Que lastima no podre volver a jugar ajedrez con Mahado"-suspiro un poco molesto con una triste sonrisa en sus labios…-"Ojala Yami-kun se recupere y dale mis disculpas a Kaiba-san por todo esto"-fue lo último que dijo este joven por que dicha sala se había derrumba frente a Bakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior le dio un último vistazo a ese lugar y salir corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros…

Estos tres jóvenes lograron salir de esa empresa con éxito alejándose lo suficiente llevándose consigo a Ryou y a Malick viendo a lo lejos como ese lugar se desplomaba por completo solo dejando una pila de escombros…y una gran nube de humo con unas cuantas llamas…

-"Llueve…"-dijo Ryou alzando las palmas de sus mano y sentir como una leven gotas las golpeaba-"Por qué lloras cielo?"-pregunto al aire el pequeño albino…

-"Estará triste?"-pregunto Malick al lado de Ryou que seguía viendo el cielo comenzando a empezar una rápida llovizna…

-"Vámonos…"-dijo Marick dando media voltea dirigiéndose al auto que habían usado para llegar a ese lugar siendo seguido por sus compañeros y que sucedía con el Ceo?...solo abrazaba el débil cuerpo de Yami que aun no respondía pero…no estaba muerto por que podía sentir su lento latir del corazón al igual que el sube y baja de su pecho dejando en claro que aun respiraba…

-"Por favor…respóndeme Yami…"-pedía Seto mirando tristemente al pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos, se montaron en el auto para volver a la ciudad notando como todo se había detenido y aquellos que sobrevivieron a ese infierno comenzaban a ayudar a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas por un escombro, cubriendo con mantas oscuras de aquellos que perdieron su vida para ser bañados por la suave-ahora-llovizna que había apagado el fuego en todos partes…

-"Se detuvo todo"-Bakura inclino su cabeza apoyándola en la ventanilla mirando todo lo de su alrededor con lo que podía verse como tristeza….

-"Mucho se perdió…"-dijo Marick en el Volante pasando al lado de varios escombros…

-"Kaiba…Eicca se disculpa por todo lo que hizo"-dijo Bakura sin quitar la vista de al frente haciendo caer en cuenta a todos que ese joven no estaba con ellos mirando todos-excepto Marick-al albino mayor-"Se quedo en aquel lugar…prefirió morir con ese científico…"- les contesto a todos…

-"Ya veo…ojala que Eicca-san descanse en paz"-susurro Ryou juntando sus manos como rezando por la paz de esa alma...

-"En fin…Marick da vuelta aquí…hay que buscar a Mahado el es el único que puede ayudar a Yami"-ordeno el Ceo señalándole al rubio donde tenía que voltear…

-"De acuerdo"- Marick

-"_Por favor resiste Yami!!...aunque aun no recuerde muy bien nuestro pasado quiero protegerte con la misma fuerza que te vi por primera vez…cuando éramos unos niños"_-pensaba el Ceo muy nerviosos acariciándole los cabellos al niño aunque estuviera dormido sintiera ese sutil toque y despertara con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en sus-por ahora-pálidas mejillas…-"Yami…"-susurro tristemente…

**Continuara…**

Hoa! °w°…Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo por qué me esforcé un poco en pensar que era lo que quería pero obvio que el destino de Eicca y de Loki (D) ya lo tenía idealizado desde que escribí esta historia e informe súper híper mega importante!! El capitulo 20 es el ULTIMO!! Por fin!! Nunca creí vivir para este día xD

Seto: ¬¬

Yami: waa!! Final!! (glob)

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **Yuni demente desquiciada xD…y digamos que te dedico este capitulo por tu cumple que ya paso y como no puedo mandarte algo este es mi gif XD, a mi pechochura de Nee-san que es solo mía no tuya 8D, Rosalind xDDD y a Dark Angel and Chibi; etto lemon aquí…pus…no creo xDDD, tal vez mi otro fic Bittersweet Simphony ese si tiene xD y muchas gracias por el comment**

Ja ne!!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lively Motion**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh y ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad si no de Kazuki Takahashi…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Capitulo 20**

_**La la la... **_

_**Kokoro ga kogetsuite yakeru nioi ga shita**_

_**Sore wa yume no owari subete no hajimari datta**_

_**Akogareteta mono wa utsukushiku omoete**_

_**Te ga todokanai kara kagayaki o mashita no darou**_

_**Kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga boku no mune o sashite  
Wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku**_

Había pasado por lo menos un mes después de aquel infierno vivido anteriormente, las ciudades se recuperaban magistralmente especialmente Ciudad Domino gracias a su ayuda monetaria…habían construido un enorme y magnifico refugio para aquellos que perdieron todo para poder tener tiempo y darles un lugar digno de llamar hogar nuevamente…Marick, Bakura, Ryou y Malick después de dejarlo donde Mahado se despidieron y desaparecieron y no volvió a saber nada de estos…

Honestamente todo lo que había sucedió parecía mentira para cualquier persona especialmente para el Ceo que se negaba a creer lo que él había vivido y había pagado por ello…

_**Hana no youni hakanai no nara  
Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou  
Soshite egao mitodoketa ato  
Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou **_

El ojiazul entraba a aquella habitación designada para Yami, solo había silencio y con unos cuantos pasos llego a una silla de ruedas donde se podía divisar una pequeña persona sentada en esta…Seto se coloco frente a este para arrodillarse y mirarle sus ojos rojos completamente vacios sin siquiera un brillo…

-"Bueno días Yami…"-decía Kaiba alzando una de sus manos y acariciarle su pálido rostro…

_**La la la... **_

_**Kimi ga zetsubou to iu nano fuchi ni tatasare  
Soko de mita keshiki wa donna mono datta no darou **_

El chico frente a él no respondió ante nada de lo que hacía o le decía el ojiazul, solo se encontraba sentado en esa silla de ruedas mirando al infinito…

-"Yami…"-susurro el Ceo recostando su cabeza en el regazo del chico cerrando fuertemente sus ojos recordando lo que había sucedido luego de que Mahado había intervenido y llevar a una sala de cirugía l niño pelirrojo…

_-"Perdóname Seto…puede quitarle toda esa partes de maquinas de su cuerpo y salvarlo…"-decía seriamente y a la misma vez al ojiazul que estaba expectante con lo que su amigo le dijera…_

_-"Habla de una buena vez!!"-exigía el Ceo desesperado por tanta demora en decirle el resultado del estado de su Yami…_

_-"Por los múltiples choque eléctricos que iban directamente a su cerebro cayó en coma"-soltó el castaño no creyéndose para nada lo que le había sucedido a ese pequeño…-"Su cuerpo no ha muerto pero su cerebro si…aun puede respirar por sí solo al igual que todos su órganos funcionan…"-Mahado miro tristemente como Seto se iba de rodillas al suelo en completo shock por la noticia pegándole fuertemente al suelo con sus puños comenzando a gritar y dejar salir de sus ojos demasiadas lagrimas…-"Perdóname Seto…por no poder ayudar"-aquel joven también dejo salir muchas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos agachándose donde su amigo posando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de este para reconfortarlo…_

_**Iki basho o nakushite samayotteru muki dashi no kokoro ga  
Fureru no o osorete surudoi toge hari meguraseru **_

Exacto su pequeño había caído en coma…no respondía a ningún estimulo exterior, lo alimentaban vía intravenosa y aquella mansión que paso un tiempo llena de risas y alegría ahora se podía sentir aquel aire denso d soledad y completa tristeza…Seto seguía "viviendo" para todo pero para su amigo y las personas que le servían que hace un mes aquel joven había muerto también…

_**Tori no youni habatakeru nara  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuku deshou  
Soshite kizu o otta sono se ni  
Boku no hane o sashi dasu deshou **_

Y todo lo veía completamente oscuro…todas las mañanas, tarde y noche pasaba a ver a su pequeño angelito que fue privado de seguir disfrutando de la vida dejándolo en un estado casi vegetal…

__

_**Hana no youni hakanai no nara  
Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou  
Soshite egao mitodoketa ato  
Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou **_

-"Yami…iré a seguir trabajando"-decía tristemente Seto levantándose del regazo de Yami dándole un pequeño beso en sus secos labios para luego marcharse soñando en poder escuchar esa risueña risa y sentir en su cintura los bracitos del niño que le pedía-rogaba-que no se fuera y lo dejara solo…pero…esos día ya no los viviría…nunca más…todo estaba completamente desolado y sin sentido para Seto…

_**Tori no youni habatakeru nara  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuku deshou  
Soshite kizu o otta sono se ni  
Boku no hane o sashi dasu deshou **_

Cerró la puerta detrás de él dirigiéndose a su laboratorio, muchos se preguntarían en que trabajaba el Ceo y el único que sabía era Mahado y él mismo…buscaban como poder traer nuevamente a Yami con la ayuda de la ciencia por qué ese pequeño niño seguía vivo y lo demostraba más de una vez su, por que normalmente las personas en coma estarían conectados a un millón de maquinas que no permitían que el cuerpo muriera pero Yami no necesitaba eso…su cuerpo vivía sin necesidad de ningún aparato de esos…

_**Kaze no youni nagareru no nara  
Kimi no soba ni tadori tsuku deshou  
Tsuki no youni kagayakeru nara  
Kimi o terashi tsuzukeru deshou **_

El sol brillaba por completo la habitación de Yami, dándole algo de vida a ese lugar frio por la falta de respuesta de su ocupante… y antes de que volviera la noche a ciudad Domino Yami aquel hermoso pelirrojo movió sus dedos...

-"Seto…"-

_**La la la... **_

…_**Kimi ga mou kore ijou nido to kowai mono o…**_

_**+°…FIN…°+**_

Y Por fin el tan deseado e inesperado final de esta historia, se que muchas me madrearan por este pero no importa u.u…esa idea me pareció muy tentadora y pensé utilizarla aparte con todo lo que sufrieron no me parecía justo un final feliz…xDD…o preferían un final estilo Saikano? 8DD

Seto: te odio (/)

Yr: seh igualmente u.u…la canción que hice uso es Moments de Ayumi Hamasaki y por que la utilice?...simple adoro esa canción y es realmente bella. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me apoyaron en este fic dejando desde sus inicios reviews y lo siguieron al igual que aquellas que la leyeron y agradeceré por última vez (en este fic) los reviews del capitulo anterior: **A esa pechochura que tengo de Nee-san °w° que le mando su siempre encantador chu!, a Rosalind y a Andromeda no Sainto!! **Gracias por mandarme los últimos reviews de esta historia…

**Arigatou Minna-san!!**

De verdad muchas gracias por su encantador apoyo!! Estoy feliz de haber terminado uno de mis primeros fics!! Para ser exactos es el tercero xD, el primero fue Un Destino Incierto y el segundo Mi Error…bueno antes de marcharme les dejo la letra de la canción en español espero que sea de su agrado…

Owari!!

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**Momentos por Ayumi Hamasaki**

La la la...

Un corazón ardiendo mientras te distinguía,

Aquí acaba mi sueño y salgo al fin,

Todo lo que quise, era hermoso,  
Pero brillo aun más cuando no lo pude alcanzar.

Los filosos pedazos de sueño,  
que están clavados en mi pecho,  
duelen tan terriblemente,  
que jamás podré olvidarlo.

La la la...

Si mi vida fuera como esa flor,  
Yo estaría a tu lado mientras viviera,  
Para poder ver tu sonrisa,  
En completo silencio, observándote.

Como era el paisaje que viste?  
Cuando estabas ante el abismo de la desesperación

Tu corazón vaga libremente,  
Sin rumbo fijo ni mapa marcado,  
Por un camino de espinas,  
evitando sentir la emoción.

Si temblara como un ave,  
Volaría a tu lado,  
Daría mis alas,  
para curar tus heridas pasadas.

Si mi vida fuera como esa flor,  
Yo estaría a tu lado mientras viviera,  
Para poder ver tu sonrisa,  
En completo silencio, observándote.

Si temblara como un ave,  
Volaría a tu lado,  
Daría mis alas,  
para curar tus heridas pasadas.

Si pudiera ser como el viento,  
Te encontraría,

Si pudiera brillar como la luna  
Brillaría solo para ti.

La la la...

Yo quiero ser alguien fuerte  
para protegerte en los momentos que tengas miedo.


End file.
